Once Burned (Remake)
by tokisaki
Summary: Kisah Jongin si manusia aneh dan Sehun si Vampir tampan. Real summary inside. Remake Once Burned by Jeaniene Frost. Hunkai. Yaoi.
1. prolog

Setelah koma berbulan-bulan akibat tertimpa sebuah tiang listrik dua belas tahun yang lalu, hidup Kim Jongin tidak sama lagi. Kini tangan kanannya dapat mengalirkan listrik kepada siapapun yang disentuhnya dan membuatnya juga bisa membaca masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan orang tersebut. Karena bakatnya itu, ia diculik oleh sekelompok vampir yang ingin membunuh Vlad sang Penyula.

Vladish Basarab Dracul, alias Vlad Tepesh atau Oh Sehun seperti yang dia katakan pada Jongin, adalah salah satu vampir yang paling ditakuti di dunia. Ia bisa mengendalikan api dan membakar apapun yang disentuhnya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi orang-orangnya, tak perduli jika orang lain menganggapnya kejam dan berbahaya. Sehun bersedia menawarkan bantuannya untuk membebaskan Jongin jika lelaki itu mau berpihak padanya.

Jongin tidak punya pilihan selain bergabung dengan Sehun jika ia ingin tetap hidup, meski ia tahu bahwa Sehun lebih berbahaya dibandingkan para penculiknya. Sayangnya, Jongin tidak memperhitungkan ketertarikannya pada pria berhati dingin yang kebal terhadap sentuhannya itu. Ya Jongin memang Gay dan sepertinya menjaga hatinya tetap utuh mungkin akan menjadi tugas tersulit yang harus Jongin lakukan.

 **Once Burned (Remake)**

 **Warn: YAOI, BoysLove, typo(s)**

 **Pair: Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer: Novel Once Burned by Jeanine Frost, Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Secara fisik aku hanya pemuda normal kecuali bekas luka yang memanjang sepanjang punggung hingga perutku. Tapi secara mental aku bahkan ragu aku bisa disebut normal. Karena kecelakaan yang menimpaku 12 tahun yang lalu membuatku menjadi manusia yang aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Tangan kanan yang mengeluarkan listrik tidaklah gampang ditemui kecuali aku salah satu tokoh utama di komik marvell. Hah mungkin aku bisa bergabung dengan the avenger kalau aku mau.

Dan juga kemampuan melihat masa lalu, masa kini dan masa depan layaknya seorang cenayang tidaklah membantuku. Malah makin menambah tekanan pada hidupku yang sudah berantakan ini. Melihat dosa terdalam seseorang setiap aku menyentuhnya benar-benar tak pernah lelah membuatku ingin bunuh diri.

Dan terima kasih pada bakat kecilku itu aku jadi harus berurusan dengan sekelompok vampir. Vampir? Ya vampir. Makhluk mistis yang hanya aku tahu berada di dalam novel atau film ternyata sungguh ada. Aku bahkan hidup dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Jadi tidak mengherankan kalau sekarang ada sekelompok dari mereka sedang meculikku dan menyuruhku menggunakan bakat kecilku untuk mencari vampir lain. Vladislav Basarab Dracul. Vampir yang dapat mengendalikan api dan membakar segalanya. Yang sialnya ketampanannya pun membakar.

Dan penyimpangan seksualku semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Aku Vlad. Atau kau bisa memanggilku Sehun kalau kau mau"

 _Jongin. Namaku Jongin._

Dan aku memberikannya nama yang sudah lama tidak aku gunakan. Nama asliku. Nama yang selalu aku sembunyikan dengan nama Kai.

"Jongin" Sehun menyebutkan namaku seolah dia bisa merasakan setiap suku katanya. Senyuman maut itu melebar.

"Sekarang katakan padaku dimana kau berada"

* * *

 **A/N :**

Holaaa saya disini~ Jadi ceritanya saya menemukan novel vampir-vampiran ini di perpusatakaan sekolah. Dan selama membaca novel ini sosok vampir seksi sebagai tokoh utamanya seriusan nggak pernah bisa buat saya lepas mikirin si Sehun.

Jadilah saya pengen nyoba remake novel Once Burned karya Jeaniene Frost dengan sedikit perubahan karena novel aslinya straight dan ini BL, juga sedikit perubahan karena latar tempatnya.

Jadii adakah yang tertarik? TBC or Del?


	2. Chapter 1

**Once Burned (Remake)**

 **Warn: YAOI, BoysLove, typo(s)**

 **Pair: Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer: Novel Once Burned by Jeaniene Frost, Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jongin's POV**

Aku memarkirkan sepedaku di depan restoran, menyeka keringat dari atas bibir dan keningku. Setelah menyeka keningku untuk terakhir kalinya, aku memasuki restoran, mengabaikan resepsionis yang ada di depan.

Hanya butuh sekali pengamatan untuk melihat bahwa sebagian besar pengunjung restoran memiliki tinggi rata-rata, dengan beberapa pengecualian yang sangat tinggi. Sial. Jika Jonsuk tidak ada di sini, maka aku harus pergi ke tempat nongkrong favorit Jongsuk berikutnya, dan kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Aku menyusuri meja satu persatu, memastikan tanganku tetap menempel di pahaku agar tidak menyenggol orang lain dengan tidak sengaja. Pilihannya hanya itu atau memakai sarung tangan listrik tebal yang pasti akan memancing pertanyaan dari orang asing usil. Saat aku sampai di bar, aku tersenyum pada pria bertubuh kekar dan tinggi yang bergeser untuk memberiku ruang di depan konter.

"Kau melihat Jongsuk hyung?" Tanyaku pada pria itu.

Woobin hanya menggeleng. "Belum, tapi aku baru saja datang"

"Yuri noona?" Teriakku. Sang bartender berbalik, mengungkapkan wajah cantik dengan kulit Tan yang sewarna dengan milikku. Sesuatu yang jarang dimiliki orang korea pada umumnya.

"Yang biasa, Kai?" tanyanya, meraih gelas _wine._

Itu bukan nama asliku, tapi sekarang aku lebih dikenal dengan nama itu. "Tidak sekarang. Aku sedang mencari Jongsuk Hyung."

"Dia belum datang kesini," kata Yuri.

Yuri tidak bertanya kenapa aku datang langsung, bukannya menelpon saja untuk menanyakan keberadaan Jongsuk. Meskipun semua Dance crew yang singgah disini berpura-pura mereka tidak tahu tentang kondisiku, tidak satupun dari mereka kecuali Jongsuk pernah mencoba untuk menyentuhku, dan tidak peduli dalam cuaca seperti apapun, mereka tidak pernah menawarkan tumpangan ketika mereka melihatku membawa sepeda.

Aku menghela napas. "Jika Jongsuk hyung datang, bisakah kau katakan padanya aku mencarinya?" Kami seharusnya memulai latihan dua jam yang lalu. Musim liburan mengubah Jongsuk dari rekan yang luar biasa disiplin menjadi pemalas. Jika aku tidak segera menemukan Jongsuk, pasti pria itu semakin sulit dikendalikan dan akan terjaga sepanjang malam sambil mabuk-mabukan dan mengoceh tentang masa kejayaan Dance crew kita dulu.

Yuri tersenyum, mengungkapkan gigi putih cantik kontras dengan kulit gelapnya. "Tentu."

Aku mulai berjalan pergi, tapi Woobin mengetuk gelas birnya dengan garpu, memancing perhatianku dengan suara berdenting itu. "Kau ingin aku menelepon beberapa rekanku dan menanyakan apakah Jongsuk disana?"

Woobin menebak dengan tepat lokasi berikutnya yang akan aku datangi, tapi toh, Woobin sudah mengenal Jongsuk lebih lama dari aku.

"Jaraknya hanya satu setengah kilometer dan aku harus menjaga bentuk kaki."

"kakimu sudah terlihat seksi dimataku," kata Woobin serak, tatapannya terfokus pada tungkai kakiku sebelum bergeser ke bagian tubuhku yang lain. Karena panas, aku hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan singlet, sehingga pandangannya hampir tak terhalang. Kemudian Woobin menggeleng seolah untukmengingatkan dirinya kenapa berkencan denganku akan menjadi ide yang paling buruk. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Kai," Gumam Woobin dengan nada pelan.

Dadaku terasa sesak oleh rasa sakit yang begitu familier sekaligus tidak berguna. Ya, Woobin tahu mengapa berfantasi tentang kaki-atau bagian tubuhku yang lain—tidak ada gunanya, dan sudah sejak lama aku menerima kenyataan ada beberapa hal yang tidak akan pernah kumiliki. Tapi disaat merasa rapuh, aku menemukan diriku menatap pasangan yang duduk di meja di dekatku. Jari mereka bertaut dan mereka berbisik satu sama lain. Sentuhan sederhana itu adalah sesuatu yang mereka lakukan tanpa mereka sadari, tapi tetap menarik perhatianku seperti ada lampu sorot yang diarahkan kesana, mengubah rasa sesak di dadaku menjadi seperi terbakar.

Pasangan itu melirikku, mungkin mereka merasakan tatapan aku, tapi kemudian tatapan mereka beralih dengan cepat. Entah mereka tidak melihat bekas luka yang mengintip dari singletku, atau mereka tidak menemukannya semenarik ketampanan Woobin.

Pasangan itu terus menatap kelompok Dance crew ku. Menyayangkan mengapa Woobin dan beberapa anggota crewku menyia-nyiakan dirinya yang indah untuk berada di crew kecil ini. Kekesalan yang saat

Meskipun begitu, bukan tugasku menceramahi orang atas kekasaran sikap mereka, apalagi Yuri juga tidak akan suka jika aku menganggu pelanggannya. Dengan bibir dikatupkan, aku berjalan ke pintu, terkejut saat pintu itu terbuka sebelum aku sempat menyentuh kenopnya. Aku melompat mundur tepat pada waktunya agar tidak menabrak seorang pria bule yang berjalan dengan gaya seolah dirinyalah pemilik tempat ini, tapi aku tidak cukup cepat menarik lenganku sehingga tangan pria itu sempat menyengglonya.

"Aww!" cetus pria itu dengan logat Korea nya yang kaku, sambil memberiku tatapan menuduh. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Pria itu tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi dia sangat beruntung. Jika saja aku belum belajar untuk meredam sebagian arus listrik di dalam tubuhku, atau melepaskan sebagian besar arus listrik itu untuk menyalakan lampu satu jam sebelumnya, maka pria itu akan merasakan sengatan yang jauh lebih besar.

"Listrik statis," ujarku berbohong. "Di sekitar sini sering terjadi listrik statis."

Ekspresi wajah pria itu mengatakan dia tidak memercayaiku, tapi tidak ada apa-apa di tanganku, dan pakaianku juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan perangkat apa pun, baik. Setelah memelotokan mata sekali lagi, pria itu berbalik.

"Jalan mana yang harus kuambil jika aku mau pergi ke Bandara?" teriak pria itu ke arah bar. "Sistem navigasiku tidak berfungsi di sini."

Itu bukan kejadian yang aneh di sekitar sini dan aku tahu apa alasannya, tapi aku tetap diam, tidak ingin mengambil risiko dengan berbicara dengannya lagi.

Aku keluar dari pintu bar-dan seorang wanita Korea dengan rambut yang dicat pirang menabrakku. Wanita itu menjerit, yang membuatku ikut menjerit frustrasi di dalam hati. Setelah berbulan-bulan memegang rekor tak bercela, sekarang aku menyetrum dua orang dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Setidaknya pria bule kasar tadi sudah menyerap voltase ekstra dari tubuhku, sehingga wanita pirang ini hanya akan merasa seperti kesemutan, bukannya tersengat listrik.

"Maafkan aku," kataku, sambil bergerak mundur dengan cepat.

"Aku yang salah." Wanita pirang itu tertawa, menepuk lenganku dengan kesan meminta maaf. "Aku tidak melihat jalan..."

Aku tidak mendengar perkataannya selanjutnya. Bayangan berkelebat di dalam pikiranku dengan warna hitam, putih, dan abu-abu.

 _Aku berada di tempat tidur bersama kekasihku, desahan napas kami menjadi satu-satunya suara di ruangan itu. Setelahnya, aku berbisik bahwa aku akan mengatakan pada suamiku aku akan meninggalkannya._

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatku menegang. Melainkan bayangan berikutnya yang memenuhi pikiranku, kali ini berupa bayangan berwarna tapi samar, hingga seolah terlihat melalui kabut tebal.

 _Aku berada di area rawa terpencil, dengan ngeri menatap tangan suamiku yang sesang mencekik leherku. Rasa sakit meledak di leherku, membuyarkan pandanganku saat aku mencoba mencakar dan mencengkram tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan. Pria itu mencekikku semakin kuat sambik mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sudah mengetahui perselingkuhanku dan bagaimana dia akan membuang mayatku. Rasa sakit itu semakin menyiksa sampai menyebar ke sekujur tubuhku. Kemudian, syukurlah, rasa sakit itu berhenti, dan aku merasa seperti mengambang. Pembunuhku masih berada di tempat semula, tidak menyadari bahwa aku menatapnya dari luar tubuhku. Akhirnya, pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya di leherku. Kemudian dia berjalan ke tempat dia memarkir mobilnya, membuka bagasinya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa barang seolah berpikir barang mana yang akan digunakan lebih dulu..._

"Kai!"

Aku mengerjapkan mata, kembali pada alam sadarku sendiri, bayangan samar itu memudar menjadi lingkungan bar yang sudah tidak asing lagi untukku. Woobin berdiri diantara aku dan wanita yang tanpa sadar telah memicu kemampuanku karena telah menyentuh tangan kananku. Woobin tidak melakukan hal yang sama, tapi Woobin berada cukup dekat hingga aku harus melongok keatas bahunya untuk bisa melihat wanita tadi. Wanita itu memegang tangan kanannya dengan ekpresi kesakitan, mata cokelatnya membelalak sambil mengatakan sesuatu pada pria yang merupakan suaminya. Pria yang sama yang akan membunuhnya malam ini, jika aku tidak menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" wanita tadi terus mengatakan itu. "Dia tiba-tiba berteriak..."

Suami wanita itu menatirklengannya. "Persetan dengan penari aneh ini, Eunhwa , kita akan menanyakan arah di tempat lain."

"Hentikan mereka," ujarku pada Woobin, masih merasakan efek cekikan di leherku. "Pria itu akan membunuh istrinya."

Jika sebelumnya semua orang di bar hanya memedulikan urusan mereka sendiri, pernyataan itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka padaku lebih cepat dari letusan peluru. Eunhwa melongo padaku, tapi mata suaminya menyipit. Pria itu bergegas menyeruak diantara kerumunan kecil yang mengelilingi kami, sambil menyeret istrinya.

Woobin berdiri di depan mereka, menghalau jalan keluar. "Kalian belum boleh pergi," ujar Woobin dengan tenang.

Sang suami terdiam, menatap Woobin dari kepala sampai kaki. Jika ekspresi wajah Woobin tidak cukup mengintimidasi, tubuhnya yang menjulang dan otot yang menonjol pasti cukup untuk membiat nyali siapapun jadi menciut.

"Ayolah," gumam sang suami. "Aku tidak mau membuat masalah..."

"Coba lihat bagasi mobilnya" selaku, suaraku lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. "Kau akan menemukan sarung tangan, selotip, dan kantung plastik sampah."

Semua orang mulai memandangi sang suami. Pria iti tertawa gugup. "aku tidak perlu mendengarkan omong kosong ini..."

"Selain itu dia juga membawa kampak, sekop, senter, cairan pembersih, tali, tang dan buku tentang forensik," selaku lagi.

"Kau mengetahui istrimu akan meninggalkanmu dan kau tidak bisa menerimanya. Jadi kau berniat mencekiknya, mencabut semua giginya, dan memotong semua ujung jarinya agar jika mayatnya ditemukan, tidak ada seorang oun yang bisa mengenalinya."

Sang suami tercengang. Eunhwa mulai menggeleng, sementara air mata sudah mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. "Phil , apakah... apakah itu benar?"

"Tidak!" teriak sang suami, Phil . " Wanita gila ini berbohong!"

Kemudian Phil membuat kesalahan besar dengan berbalik dan mencengkeram bahuku. Woobin segera menarik Phil, tapi aku lebih cepat. Karena apa yang hendak dilakukan Phil pada Eunhwa masih segar diingatanku, aku tidak segan-segan meletakkan tangan kananku di lengannya, melepaskan pusaran listrik yang sejak tadi kuredam.

Serangkaian bayangan lain meledak di dalam pikiranku, tidak berwarna seperti film kuno, tapi bukan karena alasan itu aku menyentuhnya. Pandanganku kabur saat merasakan pusaran listrik mengalir dari tubuhku ke tubuh Phil, tapi hal itu hanya berlangsung sebentar karena Woobin segera menarik Phil menjauh. Phil terjatuh ke lantai, dan setelah mengerjaokan mata selama beberapa kali, aku melihat dengan puas bahwa Phil masih mengejang di tanah. Beberapa orang pengunjung menjerit ketakutan. Eunhwa terisak. Aku merasa tidak enak pada Eunhwa, tapi beberapa tetes air mata yang bercucuran sekarang masih lebih baik daripada takdir yang direncanakan Phil untuk Eunhwa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tuntut salah satu penonton yang tidak ku kenal.

"Pria itu mencengkramnya, jadi dia menyengatnya denga pistol listrik," jelas Woobin dengan tidak acuh.

Aku tidak punya pistol listrik, tapi Changmin sudah bergeser ke depanku, memblokirku dari pandangan orang-orang dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi.

Eunhwa berhasil menenangkan dirinya den, dengan tangan gemetar, mengeluarkan satu set kunci dari celana Phil. Sepertinya Phil tidak menyadarinya, karena dia terlalu sibuk menggeliat dan kencing di celana. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menghentikan Eunhwa saat wanita itu beranjak ke pelataran parkir, tapi Woobin mengikutinya setelah memberikan tatapan muram padaku.

Teriakan Eunhwa sesaat kemudian membuat beberapa orang beranjak, sebagian sambil melemparkan uang ke atas meja, sebagian lagi tidak. Eunhwa asti sudah melihat sendiri barang-barang yang tadi sudah aku sebutkan ada di bagasi mobil suaminya.

Yuri menghampiriku dan menggosok kepalanya dengan lelah. "Kau akan menanggung konsekuensinya, Kai."

Aku pikir yang dimaksudkan Yuri adalah aku harus mengganti kerugian bar yang ditinggalkan para pengunjungnya. Karena kesalahankulah mereka bergegas pergi meninggalkan bar tanpa membayar tagihan mereka, jadi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Yuri, tapi berapa pun tagihan yang harus kubayar, itu harga pantas yang harus ditebus dengan selamatnya nyawa seorang wanita.

Baru kemudian, setelah Eunhwa yang masih terisak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada polisi, aku menyadari apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud oleh Yuri. Pada saat itu semua sudah terlambat.

* * *

Jongsuk menatap dalam kebisuan saat aku melompat di atas trampolin dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar daripada yang diperlukan. Aku memalingkan wajah dari Jongsuk dan mmefokuskan perhatianku pada lompatanku, hampir tidak menyadari pemandangan yang naik-turun dengan setiap lompatan yang kulakukam. Saat aku berada di tempat yang cukup tinggi, aku menekuk lututku ke depan dada, kemudian aku berputar sebelum kakiku menyentuh permukaan trampolin yang fleksibel dan membuatku terpental lagi ke atas. Aku memang penari tapi aku juga handal melakukan hal ini-atraksi senam seperti yang dilakukan di sirkus. Aku bahkan atlit senam dulu. Tunggu bisakah itu disebut atlit? Atau apapun itulah menyebutnya. Selain itu dance crew ku sekarang bergabung dengan sebuah sirkus jadi mau tidak mau aku juga harus bisa melakukan atraksi ini.

 _Putarannya kurang cepat!_ Aku hampir bisa mendengar teriakan pelatih lamaku. _Itu bisa mengurangi penilaianmu, Jongin! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa masuk tim dengan nilai serendah itu._

Aku menyingkirkan kenangan itu dan berkonsentrasi pada gerakanku selanjutnya-putaran terbalik. Gerakan ini bahkan lebih rumit lagi, kakiku berputar ke arah berlawanan sebelum mendarat. _Pengurangan nilai lagi,_ pikirku secara otomatis, tapi aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk melakukan putaran sulit itu. Tidak ada juri yang akan memberiku nilai tinggi, tapi gerakan itu menarik dan penonton sangat menyukainya.

Kali ini, bukanya mendarat di trampolin, aku mengubah arahku di detik-detik terakhir dan mendaratkan kedua kakiku di atas bahu Jongsuk. Efek pendaratan ditambha bobot tubuhku seharusnya membuat Jongsuk jatuh dan mematahkan beberapa tulangnya, tapi Jongsuk tetap berdiri tegak. Jongsuk mrmegangi pergelangan kakiku, menstabilkan tubuhku dengan cengkraman yang cukup kuat agar aku bisa berdiri tegak sambil membentangkan kepalaku ke atas kepala.

"Dan penonton akan bersorak-sorai," ujar Jongsuk dengan nada ironis saat aku membungkuk.

Aku langsung melomoat begitu dia melepaskan pergelangan kakiku. "Tidak banyak penonton belakangan ini. Orang-orang mempunyai kegiatan lain yang lebih penting daripada menonton karnaval."

Jongin mendengus. "Jika bos mendapatkan keinginannya, kau akan menggunakan status barumu sebagai selebriti untuk menarik lebih banyak penonton."

Aku meringis saat mengingat kegembiraan bos kami atas apa yang terjadi pada Eunhwa dua minggu yang lalu. Setidaknya hari ini tidak ada orang yang berkerumun di depan pagar kami. Sial bagiku karena saudara perempuan Eunhwa ternyata seorang reporter yang menyebarkan 'ramalan'ku ke setiap media yang bisa dihubunginya. Phil mengklaim dirinya tidak bersalah dan todak ada cukup bukti untuk menuntutnya, tapi informasi yang kuberikan tentang rencana Eunhwa meninggalkan Phil, dotambah deskripsi sempurnaku tentang barang-baranh yang tersimpan di bagasi mobil, sudah cukup untuk membuat orang penasaran. Jika buka karena kecenderunganku menyetrum semua orang yang kusentuh, aku pasti bisa menjadi peramal telapak tangan, tapi kenyataan berkata sebaliknya dan aku tidak sabar menunggu ketenaran kilatku segera berakhir.

"Aku ingin orang-orang melupakan apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Kau tahu alasannya hyung."

Jongsuknmenatapku dengan sorot sedih. "Iya, Jong. Aku tahu."

Kemudian Jongsuk menepuk lenganku, tidak bergidik saat merasakan sengatan listrik yang dialaminya akibat kontak itu. Jongsuk sudah terbiasa, lagi puka, Jongsuk bukanlah manusia, jadi sengatan itu tidak memberikan efek sebesar yang dialami manusia.

"Masuklah dan aku akan membuatkan _milkshake_ untukmu," ujar Jongsuk sambil menepuk lenganku lagi dengan gaya kebapakan.

Aku berbalik agar Jongsuk tidak bisa melihatku meringis. Jongsuk sangat bangga dengan ramuan ciptaannya yang setidaknya kuminum seminggu sekali, tapi minuman itu terasa seperti empedu. Jika saja aku tidak menyadari bahwa minuman itu _memang_ membantu meningkatkan kesehatanku, aku pasti sudah membuangnya ke pot tanaman bunga dan bukannya meminumnya sampai habis.

"Um, sebentar lagi. Aku harus memperbaiki putaran terakhirku."

Dengusan Jongsuk mengatakan bahwa aku pembohong yang buruk, tapi Jongsuk tidak mendebatnya. Sesaat kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu trailer tertutup.

Begitu Jongsuk pergi, aku memfokuskan lagi perhatianku untuk melatih bagian dari pertunjukan kami. Bagian Jongsuk adalah menyelamatkan diri tepat pada waktunya daro beberapa barang yang diledakkan, agar bisa menangkapku saat aku melompat dari trapeze setelah menari, tapi karena Jongsuk bukan manusia, dia tidak perlu berlatih sesering yang kulakukan. Untung saja begitu, jika tidak kami pasti akan membuat bisnis karnivak ini bangkrut dengan banyaknya peralatan yang rusak selama latihan, belum lagi kerusakan pada halaman tempat kami berlatih. Kami menyewa tanah tempat kami memarkir trailer, jadi jika kami merusaknya, maka kami harus membayar ganti rugi.

Menjadi penari yang tergabung dalam sirkus bukanlah impianku saat kecil, tapi itu sebelum aku membakar setiap perangkat listrik yang kusentuh, belum lagi aku juga menyetrum orang hanya dengan kontak singkat. Dengan kondisiku itu, aku beruntung masih bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan. Satu-satunya pekerjaan pekerjaan lain yang bisa kulakukan adalah menjadi kelinci percobaan pemerintah, seperti yang selalu kuingatkan pada ayahku setiap kali dia mengkritik karier pilihanku.

Aku melakukan lompatan dengan mukus dan terukur, membangun ritme yang membuatku bisa melupakan kekhawatiran lain dari pikiranku. Konsentrasi adalah poin terpenting untuk sukses, begitu pelatih lama ku selalu mengingatkan kami, dan pria itu benar. Dalam waktu singkat, aku hampir tidak menyadari gambaran pagar-halaman-atap yang muncul setiap kali dari setiap lompatanku, sampai semua itu menyatu menjadi perpaduan warna yang tidak jelas. Kemudian aku melakukan serangkaian putaran, pelintiran, dan salto, mendarat dengan kaki terbuka dan lutut sedikit ditekuk untuk mengurangi dampak pendaratannya. Trampolinku bergetar, tapi aku tetap berdiri tegak, tidak kehilangan keseimbangan atau terdorong mundur. Kemudian aku mengangkat lenganku sebelum membungkuk, sentuhan terakhir dari rutinitas pertunjukan kami.

"Bravo," terdengar suara dengan nada mengejek.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, sekujur tubuhku mengang. Saat aku mulai membungkuk, aku merasa sendirian, tapi sepersekian detik setelahnya, empat orang pria berdiri di masing-masing sudut trampolin.

Mereka terlihat seperti turis pada umunya, menggenakan kaus dan celana jins, taoi selama ini hanya Jongsuk yang bisa bergerak secepat itu, yang berarti keempat pria ini juga bukan manusia. Bahkan sekalipun aku tidak tahu ada spesies lain yang hidup diantara manusia, senyuman dingin yang kukihat dari pria berambut merah itu mengatakan padaku bahwa kedatangan mereka bukan untuk menanyakan arah jalan. Aku mencoba untuk mengendalikan detak jantungku yang sekarang menggila. Jika aku beruntung, makhluk-makhlik ini akan berpikir jantungku yang berpacu disebabkan oleh latihan fisik yang baru saja kulakukan, meskipun aroma ketakutan yang terpancar dariku mungkin bisa tercium oleh mereka.

"Ini properti pribadi," kataku.

"Kau pasti Fantastic Kai," ujar oria bertubuh tinggi dan berambut merah dengan logat korea yang aneh, mengabaikan pertanyaanku tadi. Pria itu menyebut namaku dengan kesan jijik dan muak.

"Siapa yang ingin tahu?" jawabku sambil bertanya-tanya diamana Jongsuk. Jongsuk pasti mendengar kedatangan pria ini, bahkan meskipun dia tidak bisa merasakan bahwa ada sekelompok makhluk bukan manusia di sini.

Aku masih berada di atas trampolin saat mengajukan pertanyaan itu, tapi sejenak kemudian aku sudah berada di tanah, dalam cengkraman kuat si pria berambut merah. Dia mengerang kesakitan saat tersengat arus listrik akibat kontak langsung dengan kulitku, tapi seperti halnya Jongsuk, sengatan itu tidak memberikan pengaruh besar untuknya. Justru malah cengkraman tangannya menjadi semakin kuat.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?" tuntut pria itu, matanya berubah dari biru menjadi hijau terang.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Pikiranku langsung dipenuhi oleh bayangan abu-abu, segera setelah tanganku menyentuh tubuhnya. Sama sepertibaku tidak bisa mencegah arus listrik dari tubuhku menyengatnya, aku juga tidak bisa mencegah diriku melihat bayangan dosa-dosa terburuknya melalui satu sentuhan.

 _Darah. Begitu banyak darah..._

Melalui ingatan tentang pembunuhan seseorang aku mendengar pria itu mengumpat padaku sambil berteriak, kemudian tikaman rasa sakit yang muncul tiba-tiba membuat segalanya menggelap.

* * *

Aku menghadap penculikku di sebuah ruangan yang menyerupai kamar hotel, tanganku terlipat di atas pangkuan seolah aku menunggu hidangan makan malam disajikan dan mereka adalah para pelayan. _Jika kau bertemu dengan vampir lain, jangan panik. Karena jika kau panik, kau hanya akan berbau seperti mangsa,_ begitu Jongsuk pernah memperingatkanku. Aku tau siapa sebenarnya penculikku setelah aku melihat mata mereka berkilau hijau. Itu sebabnya aku tidak mau repot-repot berbohong saat mereka bertanya bagaimana aku bisa menjadi lintah listrik sekaligus memiliki kemampuan untuk menyerap informasi melalui sentuhan. Jika aku berbohong, mereka hanya akan menggunakan kemampuan hipnotis mereka untuk membuatku mengatakan yang sebenarnya-atau melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan- dan aku tidak mau memberi mereka lebih banyak kendali daripada yang sudah mereka dapatkan sekarang.

Aku juga tidak berusaha untuk kabur meskipin mereka tidak mengikatku. Sebagian besar orang yang tidak tahu bahwa vampir memang ada, dan aoa saja yang mampu mereka lakukan, tapi dengan kemampuan istimewaku, aku sudah mengetahui keberadaan vampir bahkan sebelum aku bertemu dengan Jongsuk. Bakat tidak diinginkan itu membuatku bisa mengetahui segala sesuatu yang kuharap tidak pernah kuketahui.

Misalnya saja tentang fakta bahwa para penculikku berniat untuk membunuhku; saat ini, itu adalah informasi yang paling tidak ingin kuketahui. Aku melihat kematianku setelah aku dipaksa menyentuh vampir berambut merah itu lagi, dan itu bayangan yang membuatku ingin memegangi leherku sambil berlari mundur dan menjerit ketakutan.

Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku rasa seharusnya aku merasa bersyukur karena memiliki kelebihan tak diinginkan itu, aku sudah pernah melihat begitu banyak kematian yang mengerikan, sehingga aku memandang kematianku sebagai bentuk oelepasan yang melegakan. Pasti akan sakit sekali saat merasakan leherku dikoyak-tapi aku lega aku pernah merasakan saat orang lain mengalaminya, dengan begitu aku bisa tahu apa yang harus kuharapkan. Meskipun begitu, itu bukanlah cara yang terburuk untuk mati. Aku memang sudah pernah melihat sekilas _kemungkinan_ masa depanku, tapi aku sudah berhasil mencegah kematian Eunhwa. Mungkin aku juga bisa menemukan cara untuk mencegah kematianku sendiri.

"Jadi biar kuluruskan," ujar si rambut merah, dengan suara tidak acuh. "Kau menyentuh tiang listrik yang jatuh saat kau berusia tiga belas tahun, nyaris tewas, dan setelah itu, tubuhmu mulai mengalirkan listrik dan tangan kananmu memiliki kemampuan cenayang dari apapun yang kau sentuh?"

Lebih dari itu, tapi aku tidak akan mengungkapkan lebih banyak informasi dan vampir berambut merah itu pun tidak akan peduli dengan detail lainnya.

"Kau sendiri sudah merasakan sengatan listriknya," kataku sambil mengangkat bahu. " Sementara kemampuan yang lain, _well_ , jika aku menyentuh sesuatu, aku bisa merasakan kenangan yang tertinggal atau bayangan masa deoan yang berhubungan dengan sesuatu itu."

 _Tidak peduli aku menginginkannya atau tidak,_ tambahku dakam hati.

Kemudian si vampir berambut merah tersenyum, tatapannya menyusuri luka tipis yang menjadi bukti nyata atas persinggunganku dengan kematian. "Apa yang kau lihat saat menyentuhku?"

"Masa lalu atau masa depan?" tanyaku, meringis saat mengingat kedua bayangan itu.

Si vampir berambut merah bertukar tatapan penasaran dengan rekannya. "Keduanya."

Aku ingin sekali berbohong, taoi aku tidak membutuhkan kemampuan cenayang untuk tahu jika mereka meragukan perkataanku, aku pasti akan langsung dibunuh.

"Kau suka memakan anak-anak." Kata-kata itu membuat empeduku naik ke tenggorokan, hingga membuatku harus menelan dengan susah payah sebelum bisa melanjutkan. "Dan kau berniat meminum darahku sampai mati jika aku terbukti tidak berguna untukmu."

Senyuman si vampir berambut merah melebar, menunjukkan ujung taring yang tajam saat dia tidak menyangkal kedua tuduhan itu. Jika saja aku belum pernah melihat seringaian bertaring melalui mata orang yang terhubung denganku, aku pasti sudah kencing dicelana saking takutnya, tapi ada sebagian dari diriku yang mengenali siapa vampir berambut merah itu: iblis. Dan aku tidak asing dengan iblis, meskipun aku sangat berharap sebaliknya.

"Jika memang dia seperti yang pernah kita dengar, maka dia bisa membantu kita menemukan apa yang selama ini kita cari," gumam rekannya yang berambut cokelat.

"Aku rasa kau benar," jawab si vampir berambut merah.

Aku tidak mau mati, tapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak akan pernah kulakukan sekalipun itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawaku. "Jika kalian memintaku untuk menculik anak-anak, maka sebaiknya kalian mulai menghisap darahku sekarang."

Si vampir berambut merah tertawa. "Aku bisa melakukan itu sendiri," ujarnya meyakinkan aku, membuat perutku bergolak. " Yang kuinginkan darimu lebih... rumit. Jika aku membawakan benda untuk kau sentuh, apakah kau bisa menjabarkan tentang pemilik benda itu? Misalnya apa yang sedang dilakukannya, dimana dia berada, dan yang paling penting, dimana dia _akan_ berada?"

Aku tidak mau melakukan apapun untuk membantu kelompok pembunuh menjijikkan ini, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika aku menolak, aku akan dihionotis agar tetap melakukannya juga, atau disiksa sampai aku bersedia melakukannya, atau mati karena tersedak darahku sendiri karena aku tidak berguna untuk mereka. Mungkin inikah kesempatanku untuk mengubah takdir yang mereka niatkan untukku.

 _Kenapa kau mau mengubah takdirmu?_ bisik suara hatiku. _Apakah kau tidak lelah selalu tenggelam di dalam dosa orang lain? Bukankah kematian menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluarmu?_

Aku melirik pergelangan tanganku, luka samar yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan saat aku tersengat listrik tamoak jelas di kulitku. Dulu, aku pernah mendengarkan suara hatiku yang putus asa itu, dan aku berbohong jika aku tidak mengakui bahwa ada sebagian dari diriku yang tegoda olehnya. Kemudian aku teringat pada Jongsuk, pada fakta bahwa aku tidak mengatakan pada ayahku saat kami terakhir kali bicara, pada fakta bahwa aku tidak pernah berbicara pada adikku selama berbulan-bulan, dan akhirnya, pada kesadaran bahwa aku tidak mau memberikan kepuasan pada para bajingan itu dengan membunuhku.

Kepalaku terangkat dan aku membalas tatapan sang pemimpin. "Kemampuanku terikat pada emosiku. Jika kalian menyiksaku secara mental ataupun fisik, maka sebaiknya kalian menelpon layanan cenayang untuk mencari tahu apa yang ingin kalian ketahui dariku. Itu berarti kalian juga tidak boleh membunuh siapa pun selama aku mendapatkan informasi, dan kalian sama sekali tidak boleh menyentuhku."

Bagian yang terakhir sengajaku tekankan karena tatapan penuh nafsu yang diberikan vampir berambut coklat padaku. Kaus ketat dan celana pendek yang kukenakan memperlihatkan sebagian besar tubuhku, tapi itulah kostum tidak menyangka aku akan diculik hari ini, jika aku tahu aku pasti akan menggenakan pakaian yang lebih konservatif.

"Jangan berpikir untuk menghipnotisku agar melupakan apapun yang kalian lakukan," tambahku, sambil melambaikan tangan kananku. "Tangan cenayang, ingat? Aku akan menyentuh kalian atau benda terdekat kalian dan aku pasti mengetahuinya, jika itu yang terjadi, maka bola-kristal-manusia kalian akan pecah."

Semua itu hanyalah omong kosong. Mereka bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan dan aku bisa melihat bayangan dari apapun yang disentuh oleh tangan kananku, tapi aku menggunakan nada siaraku yang oaling meyakinkan seraya berdoa bahwa, untuk sekali ini, aku bisa menjadi pembohong yang hebat.

Si vampir berambut merah memeperlihatkan taringnya padaku dalam bentuk senyuman yang mengerikan. "Itu bisa diatur, _jika_ kau bisa melakukan apa yang menurut pengakuanmu bisa kau lakukan."

Aku balas tersenyum miris, "Oh, aku bisa melakukannya."

Kemudia melirik ke stopkontak yang ada di belakang si vampir berambut merah.

 _Dan bukan hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Apa ini kepanjangan? atau ngebosenin? karena saya sendiri ngerasa chap ini emang agak kurang greget /karenasehunbelummuncul/

Adakah yang masih bingung? feel free to ask me.

Ciao~


	3. Chapter 2

**Once Burned (Remake)**

 **Warn: YAOI, BoysLove, typo(s)**

 **Pair: Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer: Novel Once Burned by Jeaniene Frost, Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All Jongin's POV**

Nama si vampir bule berambut merah adalah Jackal, begitu rekan-rekannya memangilnya. Nama vampir yang lain terdengar sama palsunya, jadi dalam hati aku memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Pervert, Psyco, dan Twitchy, karena vampir yang terakhir sepertinya tidak bisa berdiri diam.

Pervert dan Twitchy sudah pergi sejak sejam yang lalu untuk mengambil sesuatu untuk kusentuh. Aku menghabiskan sepanjang waktu itu dengan duduk di pinggir kasur yang keras, mendengarkan Jackal berbicara di telpon dengan dalam bahasa yang tidak kukenali. Aku mulai kedinginan, tapi aku tidak menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Semua instingku mendesakku untuk diam dan tidak menarik perhatian orang terhadap diriku, seolah itu ada gunanya. Para predator di ruangan ini sangat menyadari keberadaanku, bahkan sekalipun mereka tidak menoleh ke arahku.

Saat Pervert dan Twitchy kembali, aku melihat tas ransel yang mereka bawa dengan campuran perasaan ngeri dan optimis. Apa yang ada di tas itu mungkin akan membawaku pada bayangan yang lebih mengerikan, tapi benda itu juga bisa menyelamatkan nyawaku.

"Letakkan benda itu di tempat tidur dengan posisi berjejer," perintahku pada Twitchy, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut yang diberikannya padaku. Jika aku bersikap seperti bocah putus asa, maka seperti itulah mereka akan memperlakukan aku. Tapi jika aku bersikap layaknya perangkat penting dalam pencarian mereka terhadap siapapun yang bisa diarahkan oleh benda-benda tersebut, maka aku akan memperbesar kesempatanku untuk bisa menyelamatkan diri.

Setidaknya, itu harapanku.

"Lakukan," ujar Jackal, sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada. Tatapan Jackal terasa seperti beban yang dijatuhkan ke atas tubuhku, tapi aku menarik napas panjang beberapa kali mencoba mengabaikannya. Melihat apa yang dikeluarkan Twitchy dari tas ransel cukup membantuku untuk bisa melakukannya.

Sehelai potongan kain, jam tangan yang sudah meleleh sebagian, sebuah cincin dan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti ikat pinggang, dan pisau yang memancarkan kilau keperakan.

Benda yang terakhir itu membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak sejenak, dan sesuatu yang bukan merupakan kegugupan muncul. _Kegembiraan_. Film-film memberikan gambaran yang salah tentang vampir. Pasak kayu tidak akan bisa melukai mereka, begitu pula dengan sinar matahari, salib, atau air suci. Tapi perak yang ditikamkan ke jantung berarti pesta telah usai, dam sekarang ada pisau perak dijangkauan tanganku.

 _Belum_ , tegasku memperingatkan diriku sendiri. Aku akan menunggu sampai mereka yakin aku adalah manusia tak berdaya, sehingga mereka tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk meninggalkan pisau perak dalam jangkauan tanganku. Atau setidaknya sampai dua dari mereka pergi lagi, terserah mana yang terjadi lebih dulu.

"Baiklah, Kai," ujar Jackal, mengalihkan lagi perhatianku padanya. Jackal mengangguk pada benda-benda tadi. "Tunjukkan kemampuanmu."

Dalam hati aku menguatkan diri dan mengambil potongan kain terlebih dahulu.

 _Asap ada dimana-mana. Dua sorot cahaya muncul di sela-selanya, mendarat ditempat aku setebgah tetsembunyi oleh mesin pengangkat menguasaiku saat aku menyadari lokasiku sudah ditemukan. Usahaku untuk kabur berhasil dihentikan, dan tangan yang kasar menarikku keluar._

 _Pada awalnya asap telalu tebal sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat melewati cahaya terang yang diarahkan padaku. Kemudian aku melihat rambut pirang yang membingkai wajah tirus dengan rahang yang tegas. Mulut itu menyunggingkan senyuman yang tidak terlihat kejam, seperti yang kuharapkan, tapi justru terlihat penuh humor._

 _"Raziel" ujar pria asing berambut pirang itu dengan nada suara menegur. "Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu."_

 _Aku pernah mendengar orang tua menegur anak mereka dengan cara yang lebih tegas daripada itu, tapi tetap saja gelombang ketakutan menyapuku._

 _"Please," pintaku._

 _"Please?" Orang asing itu tertawa, memperlihatkan gigi putih dengan dua taring yang tajam. "Menyedihkan sekali."_

 _Kemudian orang asing itu melepaskanku, berbalik dan melambaikan tangan dengan sikap ramah. Kelegaan menyapuku hingga membuat lututku gemetar, tapi aku tidak membiarkan itu menghentikanku. Aku langsung berlari ke arah pintu gudang._

 _Pada saat itulah api menyulubungiku, muncul entah dari mana. Api itu menjalar naik ke kakiku dengan sangat cepat, membuatku menjerit akibat rasa sakit menyiksa yang muncul tiba-tiba. Aku mencoba untuk berlari lebih cepat, tapi itu hanya membuat api menjalar semakin tinggi. Kemudian aku melemparkan tubuhku ke lantai, berguling, setiap sarafku kesakitan, tapi apinya tidak juga padam. Api itu terus membesar, membakarku dengan jilatannya yang kejam dan lapar, sampai kegelapan menelanku. Hal yang terakhir kulihat saat aku melayang meninggalkan jasadku yang sudah tidak bernyawa adalah vampir berambut pirang yang terus berjalan pergi, tangan vampir itu menyala dengan api yang entah bagaimana tidak membakar kulitnya._

Aku mengerjap mata tidak percaya. Saat mataku terbuka, aku kembali berada di kamar hotel dengan posisi menggelung seperti bayi, sama seperti posisi Raziel saat lelaki itu mati terpanggang. Secara insting aku pasti meniru tindakannya karena terpengaruh oleh kenangan api yang melahapku.

 _"Well?"_ suara menuntut Jackal membuatku merasa lega, karena itu membawaku kembali ke alam nyata dan bukannya di dalam mimpi buruk yang terpaksa kualami. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan melemparkan potongan kain tadi pada Jackal.

"Aku melihat seseorang bernama Raziel dipanggang sampai garing oleh vampir yang sepertinya bisa mengendalikan api," kataku, masih berusaha untuk menyingkirkan bayangan kematian yang mengerikan itu.

Keempat vampir itu bertukar tatapan yang hanya bisa dijabarkan sebagai kegembiraan.

"Jackpot!" seru Psyco, sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke udara.

Jika melihat betapa senangnya mereka, tebakanku Raziel bukankah teman mereka atau mereka sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Raziel dan proses ini hanyalah sebuah tes untukku.

"Kita harus yakin seratus persen," tegas Jackal, seringaiannya memudar. "Kai, sekarang sentuh cincin itu."

Aku mengambil cincin yang dimaksud, menegang saat menantikan apa yang terjadi, tapi bayangan yang sudah kulihat memenuhi pikiranku. Bayangan itu masih mengerikan sehingga membuatku ingin muntah, tapi bayangan itu bukan hanya berwarna abu-abu yang menandakan kenangan masa lal, tapi rasanya juga lebih samar, seolah aku sedang menonton sebuah film dan bukannya mengalaminya secara langsung. Sambil menggeleng untuk menghapuskan bayangan itu, aku mengembalikan cincinnya pada Jackal.

"Mungkin kau membuat kesalahan. Satu-satunya bayangan yang kutarik dari cincin ini adalah tentang dirimu, dan bukannya sesuatu yang baru."

Mata hazel Jackal berkilau sehijau zamrud selama sejenak, kemudian Jackal berseru keras membuatku meringis.

"Ini bukan tipuan, dia memang bisa meramal!"

Apapun yang membuat pembunuh sadis itu senang membuatku takut, tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak menunjukannya. _Jangan panik,_ begitu kata Jongsuk. _Jika mangsa panik, maka mangsa itu pasti akan langsung dilahap._

"Lanjut dengan barang berikutnya?" tanyaku, mencoba untuk terdengar sedinginmingkin dalam situasi ini.

Mereka berhenti melakukan tos satu sama lain untuk menoleh ke arahku. "Iya," ujar Jackal, mendorong pisau perak kearahku. Kegembiraan Jackal terlihat jelas.

"Hanya saja, kali ini aku ingin kau kebih berusaha pada vampir pemantik api. Cobalah untuk melihat dimana bajingan itu berada, bukan hanya apa yang terjadi saat dia menghabisi Neddy."

Itu berarti pisau perak tersebut akan membuatku melihat bayangan pembunuhan orang lain, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terdiam sebelim mengambil pisaunya

"Si vampir pemantik api?" ulangku. "Dia yang harus ketemui melalui benda-benda ini?"

Apakah kau sudah gila? Aku hampir berteriak seperti itu, tapi tidak jadi, karena meskipun mereka sudah gila, aku masih waras.

"Kau bisa melakukannya kan?" tanya Jackal, keceriaan sirna dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya, tapi aku tidak mau. Aku ragu si vampir pemantik api itu adalah teman mereka; Jackal menyebutnya bajingan dengan nada marah, ditambah lagi desakan Jackal agar aku menemukan dimana vampir pemantik api itu berada, menyiratkan niat buruk. Orang waras mana pun pasti akan menghindar berada di benua yang sama dengan makhluk mengerikan itu, tapi Jackal dan teman-temannya pasto berniat menyerang vampir pemantik api itu dengan cara curang. Bayangan tentang senyuman menawan si vampir pemantik api sebelum dia membakar Raziel hingga menjadi abu adalah sesuatu yang ingin kulupakan. Tapi jika aku menolak mencarinya, aku tidak akan hidup cukup lama untuk bisa mengkhawatirkan hal itu.

Aku mengambil pisau perak itu. Hanya dengan satu sentuhan itu, bayangan abu-abu berisi peristiwa kematian Neddy memenuhi pikiranku, seoalh semua itu terjadi langsung padaku. Aku tidak terkejut saat melihat bahwa si vampir pemantik apilah yang membunuh Neddy, dengan menggunakan pisau, setelah sebelumnya memanggang Neddy sampai setengah matang. Aku juga tidak terkejut melihat si vampir pemantik api menampakkan sikap santai yang sama saat mengeksekusi Raziel. Aku menepiskan rasa terbakar yang kurasakan, mengabaikan perasaan melayang ke tempat apapun yang dituju orang setelah mati. Dan hanya fokus pada si vampir pemantik api, mencoba untuk melihat _sekarang_ dan bukannya _kejadian itu._

Bagian ini lebih sulit dilupakan. Dalam situasi yang sangat emosional, semua orang meninggalkan jejak mereka di benda-benda tertentu, tapi si vampir pemantik api itu tidak merasakan emosi apa-apa saat membunuh Neddy, jadi satu-satunya jejak yang tersisa hanya di pisau perak itu. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada yang bisa mengikat dua orang lebih dekat lagi daripada kematian. Sesuatu tentang pintu ke dunia lain yang terbuka membuat esensi sesorang meninggalkan jejak yang lebih kuat dari biasanya, jadi begitu aku bisa melewati sisa-sisa kemarahan dan ketakutan Neddy, aku merasakan esensi samar yang ditinggalkan si vampir pemantik api. Jejak itu hanya sebesar seutas benang, tapi aku menerahkan segenap konsentrasiku untuk menggenggam benang itu dan menariknya.

Bayangan hitam dan putih digantikan oleh bayangan berwarna yang jelas. Kali ini aku sudah tidak lagi berada di tepi sungai tempat Neddy menemui ajalnya, tapi aku melihat tirai yang mengelilingiku. Pada awalnya aku pikir aku berada di ruangan kecil, tapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa tirai berwarna hijau kehitaman itu tergantung di sekeliling tempat tidur yang besar. Si vampir pemantik api sedang berbaring di tengah temoat tidur, berpakaian lengkap, dan matanya terpejam seperti orang yang tertidur pulas.

 _Kena kau,_ pikirku, merasa lega sekaligus sedih saat aku berhasil menemukannya dalam situasi sekarang.

Sebelumnya aku hanya pernah melihatnya dalam bayangan abu-abu, tapi melihatnya dalam situasi sekarang terasa sangat berbeda. Tidak ada seorang pun di dalam kepalaku selain diriku sendiri. Karena merasa bebas dari perspektif orang lain, aku berlama-lama mengamati si vampir pemantik api itu.

Pada awalnya vampir itu terlihat normal, sesosok pria bertubuh gagah berusia tiga puluh tahunan, tapi kemudian keunikannya muncul. Rambut berwarna pirang yang mungkin sewarna dengan pasir putih pantai? entahlah, susah mendiskribsikannya, yang jelas rambut itu membuatnya terlihat luar biasa maskulin. Celana dan kemeja hitam membalut tubuh ramping namun berotot dengan pundak yang begitu lebar dan dada bidang, dan meskipun tidak ada api yang menyala di tangannya, tangan itu dipenuhi bekas luka yang sepertinya berasal dari luka pertempuran. Tulang pipinya yang tinggi, ditambah dengan rahang yang tegas terlihat begitu menarik dan menggoda.

 _Damn!_ Aku mulai merutuki diriku dan ke _'gay'_ anku ini. Tapi jujur aku tidak pernah melihat pria semenarik itu. Hah. Dan aku kira Edward Cullen adalah penggambaran vampir yang terlalu berlebihan dengan kesempurnaan fisiknya. Tapi lihatlah vampir pemantik api ini, dia bahkan lebih semoirna dari Edward Cullen. Dan matanya...

Terbuka, berwarna tembaga gelap yang dilingkari cincin berwaran hijau. Aku pasti akan berpikir mata itu terlihat indah, tapi saat ini, mata itu terlihat seperti sedang menatap langsung ke arahku.

Tatapan itu membuatku gelisah, tapi aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa itu hanya kebetulan. Tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang tahu saat aku menggunakan kemampuan khusus untuk bisa terhubung dengan mereka. Jika aku mau, aku bisa menjadi orang dengan pengetahuan paling banyak di dunia, tapi harapan terbesarku adalah mengetahui sesedikit mungkin tentang orang, bukan sebaliknya...

"Siapa kau?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dalam bahasa inggris.

Aku terlonjak. Jika saja aku tidak melihat bibir indahnya bergerak, aku pasti berpikir aku sedang berkhayal. _Kebetulan_ , aku mencoba mengingatkan diriku sendiri lagi. Sebentar lagi akan ada orang lain yang muncul dalam bayanganku dan aku bisa melihat siapa yang diajak bicara oleh si vampir pematik api itu...

"Aku bertanya untuk yang kedua kalinya," ujar si vampir pemantik api dengan suara yang berlogat kental. "Siapa kau, dan bagaimana kau bisa berada di dalam kepalaku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatju sangat ketakutan hingga aku langsung memutuskan kami. Tempat tidur yang dikelilingi tirai itu menghilang, digantikan dengan kertas dinding jelek dan tempat tidur kotor yang mungkin akan membuatku digigit serangga. Aku melepaskan pisau perak di tanganku seolah benda itu membakarku, karena aku masih terguncang oleh apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jackal."Apakah kau menemukannya?"

"Oh, iya." Suaraku terdengar serak karena syok.

"Dan?" desak Jackal

Tidak mungkin aku yang mengatakan padanya bahwa si vampir pemantik api menyadari dirinya sedang dimata-matai. Jika Jackal tahu itu, dia kan langsung membunuhku agar vampir si pemantik api itu tidak dapat menelusuri kembali kontak yang kulakukan, yang bisa diapstikan berujung pada Jackal dan teman-temannya . Itu sangat mungkin terjadi. Jika si vampir pemantik api juga bisa merasakan aku di dalam kepalanya, maka mungkin dia bisa mendengarku juga...

Seketika itu juga muncul inspirasi yang lebih tepat dikatakan ceroboh daripada cerdas, tapi setidaknya aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

* * *

Twitchy,Pervert dan Psyco sudah pergi, tapi Jackal tetap duduk di depan meja kecil yang ada di kamr hotel bobrok ini. Dari ekspresi wajahnya , Jackal sama sekali tidak berniat beranjak dari sana.

Aku menghela napas. "Kau pikir aku akan melarikan diri melalui jendela, jika kau meninggalkan aku sendirian?Ayolah, yang lain pasti mendengarnya dan menghentikanku. Aku juga tidak mungkin menelpon 911 dan mengatakan, _'Tolong, sekelompok vampir menculikku!'_ Bahkan meskipun mereka tidak menganggap itu sebagai telepon iseng, kau selalu bisa menghipnotis polisi yang datang untuk pergi dari sana. Atau memakan mereka. Apapun cara yang kau pilih, aku tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana kau tahu itu."

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu," tegas Jackal

Aku berusaha untuk tidak bereaksi dan tetap menampakkan ekspresi tenang. Jangan panik, jangan panik...

"Aku tidak tahu apa ," lanjut Jackal, "tapi aku bisa mencium kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu."

Aku berdeham. Yang kau cium adalah aroma seseorang yang berkeringat dingin sejak ia diculik oleh sekelompok vampir. Jika kau menginginkan lebih banyak informasi tentang si pemantik api, selain betapa indah tirai yang mengelilingi tempat tidurnya, maka sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. Bagaiman aku bisa berkonsentrasi jika kau terus dipandangi oleh segerombolan makhluk yang terus menatap leherku sambil menjilati bibir mereka?"

Tiba-tiba saja Jackal sudah ada di depanku, tangannya mencengkram daguku. "Apa yang sebebarnya kau rencanakan?" tanya Jackal, memaksaku untuk menatap matanya yang berkilat hijau.

Efeknya langsung terasa. Aku merasa mengantuk, tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, dan terdorong untuk berbicara, bahkan saat bagian lain dari diriku berteriak waspada.

"Aku tidak bisa terhubung dengannya saat kalian semua mengawasiku," gumamku. "Aku harus bisa menyelinap di pikirannya agar aku bisa mencari tau dimana dia berada."

Mata Jackal terus berkilau sampai terasa terlalu sakit untuk ditatap. "Itu saja?"

Kata-kata _dia juga bisa melihatku_ sudah sampai diujung lidahku, siap untuk menyegel takdirku. Tapi meskipun aku merasa seperti sedang mengeluarkan uap dari kedua telingaku, aku berhasil menemukan kekuatan unyukbmengatakan hal yang lain.

"Aku terlalu takut... dengan adanya kalian semua di sini."

Itu memang benar, tapi aku tidak mengatakan apa alasan yang sebenarnya. Jackal melepaskanku, matanya masih menyala. "Kau tidak boleh menelpon siapa pun atau mencoba meninggalkan ruangan ini."

Kata-kata Jackal bergema di dalam kepalaku. Aku mengangguk tanpa berpikir. Jackal mendorongku dan aku terjembap ke atas tempat tidur, tapi yang membuatku sangat lega, Jackal beranjak ke pintu.

"Kau punya waktu sejam, Kai. Temukan dia lagi dan yang paling penting, cari tau di mana dia akan berada di masa depan."

Jackal membuka pintu, kemudian berhenti. Sebelum aku sempat mengerjapkan mata, Jackal sudah memutus kabel telepon.

"Sekedar untuk memastikan," gumam Jackal, dan akhirnya pergi.

Aku menunggu selama beberapa detik, kemudian menghembuskan napas yang sejak tadi kutahan. Sial, hampir saja! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menangkis hipnotis yang dilakukan Jackal terhadapku, tapi aku tidak bisa terus mengandalkan keberuntungan.

Pepatah mengatakan menenal iblismu masih lebih baik daripada tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Mungkin itu benar, tapi mengingat apa yang direncanakan Jackal dan teman-temannya terhadapku, aku memutuskan untuk menjalankan Rencana B. Rencana itu memberiku kesempatan yang lebih besar, daripada menyerang empat vampir hanya dengan bermodalkan sebilah pisau perak-yang dibawa pergi oleh Jackal. Pasti Jackal tidak mau mengambil resiko aku bunuh diri dengan pisau itu, meskipun apa yang hendak kulakukan mungkin aku memiliki konsekuensi yang sama.

Tidak ada waktu untuk meragukan keputusanku, jadi aku mengambil potongan kain tadi dan seketika itu juga kematian Raziel kembali mengisi pikiranku. Seperti biasanya, jejak yang kurasakan lebih samar, sentuhan pertama selalu menghasilkan bayangan yang lebih tajam.

Aku menepiskan bayangan tentang momen terakhir hidup Raziel, agar bisa menangkap esensi si vampir pemantik api. Apa yang sebelumnya hanya terasa seperti seutas benang,kini terasa seperti tali tambang akibat efek koneksi sebelumnya,jadi aku menggegam tali tambang itu dan menariknya sekuat tenaga. Lingkungan sekelilingku langsung berubah, digantikan oleh ruangan besar dengan langit-langit tinggi, perabotan yang elegan, dan permadani yang digantung disetiap sisi dinding. Ruangan itu tidak kosong; ada dua pria yang sedang berdiri di depan perapian, yang cukup besar untuk memanggang mereka berdua. Dengan lega aku mengenali si vampir pematik api, dan yang satu lagi adalah pria Afrika-Amerika berkepala botak yang sedang menggeleng.

"Tentu saja aku tidak menganggapmu sedang bergurau, tapi tetap saja itu sangat tidak mungkin.."

"Sssttt!" desis ini vampir pematik api. Dengan sangat perlahan, kepalanya menoleh. Saat mata tembaga itu terfokus padaku, aku berusaha melawan insting untuk memutuskan kontak dan lari tunggang-langgang.

"Oh,sudah terlambat bagimu untuk lari," ujar si pematik api dengen suara dingin.

Kata-kata itu menghantamku, membuatku syok. Aku berharap dengan sedikit waktu-dan banyak sekali keberuntungan- aku bisa mengirimkan pesan cukup spesifik pada si vampir pematik api. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terfikir olehku bahwa si vampir pematik api bisa membaca pikiranku segera setelah aku terhubung dengannya. _Makhluk seperti apa dia?_

"Oh jadi kau berbicara bahasa Korea. Kebetulan sekali aku menguasai bahasa itu." katanya tiba-tiba dalam bahasa Korea yang fasih.

"Makhluk seperti apa aku? Makhluk yang sangat berbahaya dan yang seharusnya tidak kau usik," begitu responnya. "Siapa pun kau, yakinlah aku pasti menemukanmu."

Ketakutan membuat pikiranku lumpuh. Si vampir pematik api sangat marah, dan aku sudah melihat apa yang bisa dilakukannya pada orang lain saat suasana hatinya sedang _bagus_.

Temannya menoleh sekeliling "Siapa yang kau..."

"Diam," ujar si vampir pemantik api dalam bahasa Inggris. "Pergi."

Pria itu berjalan keluar dari jangkauan pandangku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Si vampir pemantik api tetap berdiri di depan perapian raksasanya, dengan api berwarna oranye-kuning yang seolah sedang menggapai-gapai ingin meraihnya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku vampir pemantik api, itu panggilan yang sangat menghina. Kau memata-mataiku, jadi kau paati tahu siapa aku." katanya lagi dalam bahasa Korea supaya aku lebih mudah mengerti.

 _Dengar, kau salah paham terhadapku,_ pikirku dengan cepat, berharap antenanya di dalam kepalaku tidak kehilangan sinyal. _Aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, tapi ada empat vampir yang menculikku dan mereka memaksaku untuk mencari tahu keberadaanmu untuk mereka._

"Oh?" Humor menggantikan ekspresi keras di eajah vampir pemantik api. "Jika itu benar, aku akan membuatnya lebih mudah untukmu. Aku ada dirumahku. Katakan pada mereka untuk mampir kapan pun mereka mau."

Api berkobar dari tangan si vampir pemantik api saat mengatakan itu, peringatan yang sebenarnya tidak kubutuhkan karena aku sudah sangat takut padanya. Ketakutan itu, dotambah dengan kematian yang sudah direncanakan Jackal untukku membuatku menjawab dengan ketus.

 _Hebat sekali, tapi aku bukan hanya dipaksa untuk mencari tahu dimana kau berada sekarang. Aku juga harus mencari tahu dimana kau akan berada di masa depan, dan aku rasa kau tidak akan menganggap hal itu sepele._

Seketika itu juga alis si vampir pemantik api itu terangkat. membuat mata tembaga-kehijauan itu tetlihat lebih tajam-menakutkan.

"Kau bisa melihat masa depan?" Semua jejak humor sudah sirna dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Aku menghela napas berat. Bagaimana caraku menjelaskan kemampuanku yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti sepenuhnya?

 _Jika aku menyentuh seseorang... atau sebuah benda dengan esensi emosi yang kuat di dalamnya... aku bisa menangkap gambaran. Jika gambaran itu berwarna hitam putih, maka itu gambaran masa lalu. Jika gambaran itu berwarna tapi samar, maka itu gambaran masa depan. Dan jika aku berkonsentrasi, aku bisa melacak jejak esensi dari sebuah benda untuk menemukan orang itu di masa sekarang, dan gambarannya akan terlihat sangat jelas untukku. Dengan cara itulah aku menemukanmu. Jackal memberiku sepotong kain dari orang yang pernah kau bunuh._

Si vampir pemantik api itu terus menatapku sampai aku bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. Meskipun terasa sulit dipercaya, dia bukan hanya bisa mendengarku, tapi juga _melihatku!_ Bagaimana caranya? Toh, aku tidak berada disana.

"Aku tidak melihatmu seperti yang kau pikirkan," jawab vampir itu, senyum kaku tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau seperti suara di dalam kepalaku, tapi jika aku berkonsentrasi, aku merasa seolah kau berada disini tapi tak kasat mata." Itu terdengar sangat mengerikan. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya, karena si vampir pemantik api melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Seseorang bernama Jackal mengincarku? Aku tidak mengenal nama itu, tapi kemungkinan besar nama itu hanya samara. Kau bilang dia menculikmu?"

 _Pagi ini, dia dan tiga orang temannya menculikku dari atas trampolinku,_ jawabku, masih meringis mengingat kejadian itu.

"Apakah kau tahu dimana mereka menyekapmu?"

Aku tahu dengan pasti dimana aku berada. Bahkan sekalipun aku tidak bisa menyentuh barang barang yang ada di ruangan ini, ada alamat lengkap di hotel diatas pesawat telepon. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak akan mengatakan pada Mr. Pemantik Api dimana aku berada sampai kami sepakat soal persyaratannya.

Si vampir pemantik api mendengus geli. "Persyaratan? kau menginginkan hadiah karena menyerahkan mereka padaku?"

 _Aku ingin hidup_ , pikirku padanya. A _ku sudah melihat apa yang kau lakukan pada Raziel dan Neddy, jadi aku ingin kau berjanji jika aku mengatakan padamu dimana Jackal dan teman temannya berada, kau akan membunuh mereka bukan membunuhku._

"Tergantung," ujar si vampir pemantik api, suaranya serius seolah ini transaksi bisnis. "jika kau memang benar-benar dipaksa seperti pengakuanmu, maka aku bersumpah kau tidak akan dilukai. Tapi jika kau berbohong untuk memancingku agar masuk ke dalam jebakan..."

Si vampir pemantik api menyunggingkan senyum mautnya, yang menjadi hal yang terlihat oleh Raziel dan Neddy sebelum mereka mati. Aku bergidik.

 _Aku tidak berbohong,_ tegasku padanya. _Yang ingin kujebak adalah Jackal, Pervert,Psyco, dan Twitchy._

"Kalu begitu, tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan dariku" ujar si vampir pemantik api, tidak mengomentari nama julukan dari tiga vampir lain. Vampir itu melipat tangannya yang sudah mematikan di depan dada. "Dan sudah waktunya kita memperkenalkan diri dengan cara yang pantas. Aku Vlad, atau kau bisa memanggilku Sehun kalau kau mau, itu nama Korea ku."

"Dan kau?" tanya nya.

Aku ragu ragu, tapi aku menjawab dengan nama asliku karena aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan berbohong pada makhluk ini.

Jongin. Namaku Jongin.

Dan aku memberikannya nama yang sudah lama tidak kugunakan. Nama asliku. Nama yang selalu aku sembunyikan dengan nama Kai.

"Jongin." Sehun menyebutkan namaku seolah dia bisa merasakan setiap suku katanya. Senyuman maut itu melebar.

"Sekarang katakan padaku dimana kau berada?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ah ternyata nge remake itu melelahkan :'3 Karena saya nggak nemu yang bahasa indonesia di internet jadi terpaksa harus nulis secara manual dan bikin males ngetiknya. Padahal mulai seru-serunya karena si sehun muncul :'3

masih adakah yang bingung? silahkan tanya.

Ciao~


	4. Chapter 3

**Once Burned (Remake)**

 **Warn: YAOI, BoysLove, typo(s)**

 **Pair: Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer: Novel Once Burned by Jeaniene Frost, Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All Jongin's POV**

Jackal melemparkan ikat pinggang yang sudah setengah meleleh ke arahku. "Coba lagi. Mengetahui dia ada di rumahnya bukanlah informasi yang berguna. Kita harus tahu dimana dia akan berada setelah dia meninggalkan bentengnya itu, bukan saat dia aman berada di dalamnya."

Aku meoleh ke jam yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur. Sudah pukul dua dini hari, lebih dari delapan jam sejak aku berbicara dengan Sehun atau seperti yang dia bilang Vlad-yang sangat membanggakan statusnya sebagai vampir hingga memilih nama itu. Apa yang menghambatnya datang? Apakah dia memutuskan vampir-vampir ini tidak layak dibunuh? Aku ingin sekali menyentuh ikat pinggang itu dan mencari tahu, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih bisa memperdaya keempat vampir ini. Jackal berjanji memberiku waktu satu jam, tapi baru tiga puluh menit dia sudah kembali.

"Aku kelelahan," kataku, sambil menggosok keningku agar telihat lebih meyakinkan. "Mengalami lagi kematian-kematian itu, berulang kali mencoba terhubung pada seseorang di masa sekarang... semua itu menguras tenagaku." Dan aku juga mengalami sakit kepala berat, tapi aku rasa mereka tidak memerduliknanya.

"Kau ingin aku membangunkanmu dengan ini?" bentak Psyco, sambil memperlihatkan taringnya padaku.

Jackal menghetikannya. "Itu tidak perlu," ujar Jackal dengan suara menenangkan. "Kai yang malang kelelahan. Sebaiknya kita membiarkan dia tidur. Aku tahu... ayo kita pergi makan malam. Aku melihat keluarga yang terlihat lezat di kamar 302. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak untuk memuaskan kita semua."

Perutku bergolak, karena kilat dingin di mata Jackal mengatakan bahwa dia bukan sekedar menggertak. Pervert, Twitchy, dan Psycho menyeringai, menantangku untuk bertindak. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Izinkan aku buang air kecil dan membasuh wajahku dengan air, setelah itu aku akan mencoba menemukannya lagi," kataku, dalam hati mengumpat mereka. Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Syukurlah tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersikeras menemaniku.

Taktik itu hanya untuk mengulur waktu beberapa menit. Tidak lama kemudian aku sudah kembali ke tempat tidur, gemetar oleh embusan angin dari pendingin ruangan, dan mengambil pisau perak yang tegeletak di meja.

"Kenapa tidak mengambil ikat pinggang?" tanya Jackal tiba-tiba menghentikanku.

Aku memelototkan mata padanya, terlalu marah atas ancamannya tadi dan khawatir Sehun akan berubah pikiran "Akan lebih mudah untuk menciptakan koneksi dengan sesuatu yang pernah kugunakan sebelumnya."

Jackal mendengus. "Baiklah. Lakukan, dan kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kecuali kau ingin kami memakan keluarga itu."

Amarahku semakin berkobar, tapi aku mengatupkan bibirku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengambil piaau perak itu. Kematian Neddy mengisi pikiranku lagi, dan aku mencoba menepiskan bayangan itu sampai aku menemukan koneksi dengan si vampir pemantik api. Yang membuatku terkejut, tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menemukannya. Bentangan luas berwarna ungu gelap menggantikan menggantikan kamar hotel yang ada di sekelilingku. Sehun berada di bentangan luas itu, matanya berkilau hijau bak zamrud saat dia menatap sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulihat.

Selama sejenak aku kebingungan. Sehun terlihat seperti sedang berenang di bentangan gelap itu, tapi mantel abu-abunya tidak basah. Apa...?

"Aku bukan sedang berenang, Jongin. Aku sedang terbang."

Suara Sehun terngiang di pikiranku, terdengar geli. Aku menyadari bentangan luas disekelilingnya bukanlah air, tapi langit malam. Sehun pasti terbang cukup tinggi. Aku tidak bisa melihat secercah cahaya pun di bawahnya.

Jika aku bisa bertahan hidup setelah melewati semua ini, aku akan menendang bokong Jongsuk hyung karena tidak pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa sebagian vampir bisa terbang! Apa Jongsuk juga bisa terbang? Bagaimana jika _semua_ vampir bisa terbang? Jika benar begitu, maka mustahil bagiku untuk bisa melarikan diri dari sini...

"Siapa Jongsuk? Kau tidak pernah menyebut dia sebelumnya." Suara dingin Sehun menyela lamunanku.

 _Jongsuk juga vampir,_ pikirku, masih berusaha menyerap informasi baru tadi. _Tapi dia tidak terlibat dengan semua ini, tapi saat ini dia pasti sedang mengkhawatirkanku._

"Kau milik vampir lain?"

Nada curiga terdengar lagi dalam suara Sehun, dan dari caranya mengatakan 'milik' menyiratkan makna seksual atau penyedia makan. Atau mungkin keduanya. Aku cemberut, lupa bahwa Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya.

 _Bukan! Kami bekerja bersama dan kami berteman, tapi hanya itu saja._

 _Iih_ , aku tidak bisa mencegah seruan itu. Jongsuk sudah seperti hyung untukku atau bahkan ayah keduaku. Membayangkan dia menancapkan taringnya-atau bagian tubuh yang lain- ke tubuhku membuatku mual.

 _Kenapa kau lama sekali?_ pikirku, kembali ke topik yang paling penting. _Sudah berjam-jam aku menunggumu. Apakah kau berubah pikiran?_

Sehun terdengar seperti mendengus, tapi dengan embusan angin disekelilingnya, aku tidak bisa memastikannya.

"Aku tidak berubah pikiran. Rumahku sangat jauh dari Korea."

Jadi Sehun masih di perjalanan. Kelegaan bercampur dengan kegelisahan. _Mereka memaksaku untuk menemukanmu lagu, kataku pada Sehun. Aku mencoba mengulur waktu, tapi mereka mengancam akan memakan sebuah keluarga yang menginap di hotel ini. Mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau berada di rumahmu tidak dianggap informasi yang cukup bagus, dan mereka ingin tahu dimana kau berada saat kau pergi dari rumahmu._

Seringaian tersungging di bibir Sehun. Aku tidak menemukan ada yang lucu dari pertanyaanku tadi, tapi kami pasti memiliki selera humor yang berbeda.

"Apakah sekarang mereka ada bersamamu?"

Saat ini aku tidak bisa melihat mereka, tapi aku tahu Jackal, Twitchy, Pervert dan Psyco pasti masih berada di sekitarku.

 _Iya. Kali ini mereka tidak mau membiarkanku sendirian._

"Bagus."

Jika saja aku tidak tahu keempat vampir itu bisa mendengarku, aku pasti sudah mendengus dengan keras. Setidaknya Sehun bisa berpura-pura peduli pada leherku yang akan dijadikan botol jus.

Sehun tergelak, menepiskan lengan mantelnya untuk melihat sesuatu. Apa pun yang dilihat Sehun sepertinya akan membuatku senang, karena dia menyeringai lagi.

"Aku ingin kau mulai membuat narasi, Jongin. Katakan pada mereka apa yang sedang kau lihat sekarang."

 _Kenapa?_ aku hampir mengatakannya dengan lantang tapi aku berhasil menahan diri tepat pada waktunya.

Tatapan sehijau zamrud itu seperti disorotkan padaku. "Karena aku menyuruhmu melakukannya," ujar Sehun, nada suaranya menegaskan bahwa dia tidah suka perintahnya dipertanyakan.

 _Aku harap ini tidak akan membuatku terbunuh_ , pikirku dengan jengkel. Tanganku mencengkram pisau perak dengan kuat. Mungkin hanya itu satu-satunya harapanku jika rencana ini gagal dan Jackal menyadari bahwa kontakku dengan Sehun terjalin dua arah.

"Aku bisa melihatnya," kataku dengan lantang. Jika aku percaya pada Tuhan, aku pasti sudah mulai berdoa.

Di tengah-tengah embusan angin yang ada di sekitar Sehun, aku mendengar suara Jackal. Aku merasakan tangan Jackal mengguncang bahuku.

"Di masa sekarang? Atau di masa depan?"

"Di masa sekarang," kataku, sekali lagi aku berharap aku tidak sedang menandatangani vonis matiku. "Dia sudah tidak berada di rumahnya lagi. Dia sedang terbang."

Guncangan tangan Jackal semakin kuat. "Dia terbang diatas apa, Kai?"

"Mana kutahu?" jawabku sejujurnya. "Semua terlihat gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat banyak... tunggu."

Sehun meluncurkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Suara angin terdengar semakin kencang. Di kejauhan, aku melihat secercah cahaya.

"Sekarang dia berada di tempat yang berpopulasi. Aku bisa melihat cahaya. Banyak sekali."

Tamparan membuat pipiku terasa seperti terbakar "Dimana?! Aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih spesifik daripada 'berpopulasi' dan 'cahaya', dasar kau manusia bodoh!"

Aku ingin mengusap pipiku, tapi aku tidak melakukannya karena aku harus memfokuskan seluruh perhatianku untuk menjaga kontak dengan Sehun. _Aku harap kau akan menyiksanya dengan sadis saat kau sampai disini!_ bentakku dalam hati.

Seringaian Sehun melebar, memperlihatkan taring yang tajam. "Aku akan mengingatkanmu nanti bahwa kau sendiri yang memintanya."

Kemudia Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya ke area yang lebih landai. Kilau cahaya di bawahnya menjadi lebih terang, benda-benda mulai berbentuk. Aku menyipitkan mata untuk bisa melihat dengan lebih baik, berharap Sehun sudah dekat.

"Kelihatannya... dia terbang diatas taman hiburan," lanjutku, Sehun terbang dengab sangat cepat, sehingga sulit untuk memastikannya "Sepertinya aku baru saja melihat sebuah wahana di taman hiburan."

Jackal tidak menamparku lagi, tapi jika dia mengguncang bahuku lebih keras lagi, dia mungkin akan membuat engsel bahuku terlepas. "Taman hiburan apa?!"

"Hentikan itu!" bentakku, amarah sudah menguasaiku. "Apa kau ingin aku kehilangan kontak dengannya? Berhentilah mengganggu konsentrasiku dengan mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku."

Guncangan itu berhenti, tapi tangan Jackal serasa seperti bola salju diatas lengan atasku. "Taman hiburan apa ulangnya?"

"Sudah terlambat untuk memastikannya, dia sudah melewatinya sekarang. Aku melihat banyak sekali atap dan gedung..."

Kegembiraan menguasaiku. Aku juga melihat air tadi. Dan Seoul memiliki taman hiburan diatas air. Jika Sehun baru saja terbang melewati Lotte World, maka dia mungkin hanya berjarak kurang dari sejam dari hotel ini.

 _Apakah itu tempatmu berada sekarang?_ itu bunyi pesan yang kukirim pada Sehun. _Di Seoul?_

Jawaban yang kudapatkan hanya berupa seringaian tapi pemandangan buram di bawah Sehun mulai terlihat lebih jelas. Butuh waktu sedetik bagiku untuk menyadari alasannya.

"Dia melambat. Meluncur turun..."

Jantungku mukai berdetak lebih cepat. Aku tidak ahli mengenali lokasi dari atas, tapi sepertinya jejeran gedung yang baru saja dilewati Sehun terlihat familier.

"Bagaimana?" Cengkraman tangan Jackal menguat lagi. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Gemuruh di dadaku tetus berlanjut saat aku melihat bangunan yang sekarang benar-benar kukenali.

"Dia berada di atas sebuah jalan yang ramai. Aku masih belum bisa melihat nama jalannya, tapi dia... sepertinya dia melambat lagi."

"Jalan?" Tiba-tiba saja, Jackal terdengar gelisah. Cengkraman tangannya mengendur.

Aku memegangi pisau perak seolah hidupku bergantung pada benda itu. "Iya. Sekarang dia mengarah ke pusat kota. Aku melihat banyak sekali gedung... dia turun lebih rendah lagi... Aku bisa melihat salah satu papan namanya..."

"Apa yang tertulis di papan nama itu?" sela Jackal, suaranya terdengar mendesak. "Apa yang tertulis disana, Kai?!"

Aku melepaskan kontakku dengan Sehun, karena aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Kamar hotel serasa berputar disekelilingku dengan serangkaian warna, menelan kegelapan yang tadi menyelimuti Sehun. Jantungku berdetak cepat seperti hendak melepaskan diri dari kukungan dadaku dan keringat membuat pisau ditanganku nyaris terlepas.

"Disana tertulis," ujarku, ketegangan dan kebulatan tekad membuat suaraku lebih lantang,

"Red Roof Inn."

Pyarrr.

Aku hanya bisa meresapi syok mereka selama sejenak, sebelum jendela kamar hotel hancur akibat terjangan sesuatu yang besar.

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Satu detik aku dihujani pecahan kaca, dan detik berikutnya aku didorong ke sudut, menatap punggung pria berambut pirang dalam balutan mantel besar. Sebelum aku sempat mengerjapkan mata, api sudah membakar dinding dengan gelombang dahsyat berwarna oranye-merah, menutupi setiap senti ruangan itu kecuali bagian tempatku berada.

"Aku dengar kalian mencariku," ujar suara yang sekarang sudah tidak asing lagi di telingaku.

Asap dan panas mendorongku untuk mencari jalan keluar, tapi sebelum aku bisa merangkak pergi, sesuatu meledak di depanku. Semua terjadi dengan cepat, hingga membuatku teringat pada film kartun yang pernah kutonton saat masih kecil, hanya saja kali ini potongan tubuh yang terlempar kesana-kemari memang benar-benar nyata. Dengan kecepatan mereka yang mengagumkan dan asap yang membuat segalanya terlihat samar, aku tidak bisa memastikan siapa yang menang, atau apakah ada lebih dari dua orang yang terlibat pertarungan itu.

Jika aku sampai terjebak di tengah-tengah pertarungan mematikan itu, maka tamatlah riwayatku, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang kumiliki. Aku menarik napas panjang untuk mengumpulkan keberanian, terbatuk oleh napas yang kuhirup, dan merangkak ke stopkontak listrik terdekat. Kemudian aku meletakkan tangan kananku di sana, merasakan sengatan listrik yang tiba-tiba, saat arus listrik ditubuhku terhubung dengan arus listrik yang ada di stopkontak.

Energi memenuhiku seperti adrenalin yang berpacu ke jantung, diikuti oleh rasa sakit disekujur tubuhku. Lampu berkedip, tapi bahkan dalam kegelapan dan mataku yang berair karena asap, aku masih bisa melihat jendela yang dihancurkan oleh Sehun. Api dan potongan kaca masih hinggap di bingkai jendela, membuatnya terlihat seperti mulut neraka. Beberapa meter dari sana, beberapa vampir terlibat dalam pertempuran mematikan yang sulit dilihat oleh mata telanjang. Tidak ada satu pun yang membuatku ragu-ragu. Aku menarik napas lagi, kemudian menghambur kearah jendela, dan melompat keluar pada detik terakhir seolah lantai kamar adalah papan loncatan.

"Jongin, jangan!" teriak sebuah suara yang terdengar serak.

* * *

Terlambat, bukan berarti aku berniat menurutinya. Lompatanku cukup tinggi dan aku langsung bergelung seperti bola, kemudian aku berguling segera setelah aku menyentuh permukaan tanah. Aku menggunakan lenganku untuk melindungi kepalaku agar tidak terkena benturan, sampai sesuatu yang keras menghentikan gulingan tubuhku. Udara tersedot dari paru-paruku akibat tabrakan itu, rasa sakit menyebar disekujur tubuhku.

Aku ingin tetap bergelung seperti bola; tapi tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Aku bangun, menilai pilihanku. Aku menghantam bagian depan mobil saat menjatuhkan diri tadi, tapi selain itu, yang kulihat hanyalah pelataran parkir yang gelap. Aku menggeleng untuk menyingkirkan suara berdengung di telingaku, yang mungkin menyiratkan gegar otak ringan, dan langsung berlari secepat yang mampu dilakukan oleh kakiku yang sakit.

"Hentikan dia!" perintah sebuah suara dibelakangku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang sambil mempercepat langkahku. Asap dan api masih tampak di jendela yang rusak, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang mengejarku. Jika aku beruntung, mereka akan cukup sibuk dengan petugas kebakaran sehingga tidak sempat mengejarku. _Selamat tinggal, para penghisap darah!_ pikirku, tersenyum di sela-sela sakit yang menjalar di tubuhku. Sayang sekali aku tidak memakai sepatu berlariku saat diculik.

Entah dari mana, sesuatu menarikku dari belakang, melingkari perutku dengan sesuatu yang terasa seperti gelang besi. Aku menunduk, nyaris muntah karena dihentikan dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Selama sedetik yang membingungkan, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kemudian aku melihat lengan gelap melingkari pinggangku dan merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan solid di belakangku.

"Aku mendapatkannya," terdengar teriakan seorang pria. Kemudian mulut yang dingin menekan telingaku. "Jangan gunakan pistol listrikmu lagi. Itu tidak akan bisa menjatuhkanku."

Tunggu sampai penyerangku yang baru ini menyadari bahwa sekujur tubuhku adalah pistol listrik. Dia pasti vampir, kerana jika dia manusia, dia pasti sudah terkapar di tanah saat menyentuhku setelah arus listrik tambahan yang kuserap dari stopkontak-sekarang sekujur tubuhku mengalirkan listrik bertegangan tinggi. Tangan kananku menjadi senjata yang mematikan, tapi aku membutuhkan kesempatan yang lebih baik untuk bisa memanfaatkannya secara maksimal.

"Baiklah," kataku, mencoba terdengar tunduk. "Kau menyakitiku," tambahku, untuk melihat apakah itu bisa membuatnya mengendurkan cengkramannya.

Ternyata benar. Jadi penyerangku kali ini tidak sekejam Jackal dan teman-temannya. Tanpa adanya cengkraman kuat yang membuatku lumpuh, aku bisa bergeser sedikit untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Vampir yang memegangiku ternyata pria Afrika-Amerika yang sebelumnya kulihat berbicara dengan Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun datang membawa bala bantuan, tapi menjadikanku sebagai sandera bukanlah bagian dari kesepakatan kami. Pria itu menatapku dari kepala sampai kaki, meringis saat tatapannya menangkap bekas luka di leher belakangku yang sampai kepunggungku tapi tertutup bajuku.

Aku sudah terbiasa melihat reaksi kasihan semacam itu; bahkan aku sudah tidak lagi merasa minder. Saat ini, aku bertekad untuk memanfaatkan semua keuntungan ynag kudapatkan dari rasa kasihan orang lain.

"Sepertinya pergelangan kakiku terkilir," kataku, sambil mengangkat sebelah kakiku untuk lebih meyakinkan. Hei aku semakin ahli berbohong!

"Bisakah kau memeriksanya?" Vampir itu melepaskanku, dan mulai berlutut seperti yang kuharapan. Perhatiannya terfokus ke pergelangan kakiku, saat aku mengelurukannya dan menunduk ke depan seolah sulit bagiku untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Satu sentuhan tangan kananku di kepalanya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya lumpuh selama beberapa saat, dan dengan begitu aku memiliki kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Aku mengulurkan tangan...

"Sentuh dia, dan aku akan melanggar janjiku untuk tidak menyakitimu."

Suara Sehun membelah udara malam, membekukan tanganku yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari kepala targetku. Vampir itu langsung berdiri, melompat mundur dengan waspada. Sial! jeritku dalam hati. Bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu apa yang akan kulakukan?

"Dengan cara yang sama aku bisa tahu kau memata-mataiku," jawab Sehun dengan geli. "Kau memiliki kemampuan yang tidak biasa. Begitu pula aku, dan membaca pikiran adalah salah satunya."

 _Membaca pikiran._ Tidak heran dia bisa mendengarku saat sedang terhubung dengannya! Dengan perlahan aku berbalik ke arah suaranya. Api masih menyala dari hotel, menerangi Sehun dengan cahayanya berwarna oranye. Sehun berjalan ke arah kami dengan menyeret seseorang yang begitu dipenuhi jelaga dan luka sehingga kau tidak bisa mengenalinya.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya ku, berusaha untuk terdengar tenang.

Wajah Sehun masih tertutup asap dan bayangan, tapi aku melihat sederet gigi putih saat dia tersenyum.

"Sudah menjadi abu."

Tawanan Sehun mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, tapi cengkraman tangan Sehun menguat sampai jari- jari Sehun menghilang dalam kulit kehitaman di bawahnya. Aku memalingkan wajah, perutku bergolak. Terdengar suara sirene di tengah-tengah gumaman para tamu hotel yang keluar dari kamar mereka untuk menonton kebakaran. Sehun tidak terpengaruh, seolah membakar kamar hotel dan menyandera vampir yang babak belur adalah hal yang biasa dilakukannya pada Kamis malam.

"Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan," kataku masih berusaha terdengar tenang. "Kesepakatan kita sudah berakhir, dan kau harus melepaskanku."

Tatapan sehijau zamrud iru seperti menusukku. "Aku setuju untuk tidak meyakitimu dan aku tidak melakukannya. Sementara untuk melepaskanmu, aku akan melakukannnya... setelah kita berbicara lebih jauh."

Keputusasaan menyapuku. Ide Sehun tentang pembicaraan lebih jauh mungkin melibatkan penyiksaan yang diikuti oleh eksekusi. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa seseorang yang bisa dengan santainya membakar orang hingga mati tidak akan bisa memenuhi janjinya untuk melepaskan aku. Tapi kemudian, ajaibnya, aku mendengar suara Jongsuk hyung di sela-sela sirene pemadam kebakaran.

"Lari, Kai, lari!"

Sehun berbalik ke arah suara itu tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat Jongsuk menghambur ke arahnya seperti orang yang ditembakan dari meriam. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Jongsuk tidak melakukan apa pun selama aku diculik, tapi dia pasti mengikuti dan bersembunyi sampai ada kesempatan terbaik untuk menyelamatkanku. Masalahnya adalah, kesempatan terbaik itu tidak pernah datang.

Kali ini, segalanya seperti terjadi dalam gerakan lambat dan bukannya secepat kilat seperti sebelumnya. Teman Sehun mengeluarkan pisau perak dan mendorongku ke tanah. Sehun tidak berusaha menghindari serangan Jongsuk, justru terus memegangi vampir babak belur tadi sambil membuka lebar kakinya, seolah Sehun menantang Jongsuk untuk menjatuhkannya. Saat itu gelap, tapi sepertinya aku melihat ekspresi penuh tekad Jongsuk sesaat sebelum tubuhnya menghantam tubuh Sehun. Seperti orang yang terperangkap dalam mimpi buruk, aku mengamati Sehun menerima hantaman itu dengan tubuh tegak berdiri, tangan Sehun yang mematikan mengeluarkan api saat terukur kearah Jongsuk.

"Jangan!" jeritku.

Bukannya berlari seperti yang diperintahkan Jongsuk, aku justru melempar diriku ke Sehun. Tangan kananku mendarat di kaki Sehun, keputusasaan membuat arus listrik di dalam tubuhku menyengat Sehun dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari biasanya.

Karena panik dan arus listrik yang tadi kuserap dari stopkontak, seharusnya Sehun terlempar ke seberang pelataran parkiran. Tapi Sehun tetap berdiri di tempatnya, satu-satunya efek yang terlihat hanyalah tubuh Sehun yang bergetar dan bau udara murni yang mengalahkan bau asap. Tangan Sehun yang terbakar sudah menarik Jongsuk sebelum aku sempat melihatnya bergerak, kemudian kepala Sehun menoleh ke arahku, mata hijaunya bertemu pandang dengan mataku yang syok.

"Itu," desis Sehun, "sangat kasar."

Melihat Sehun memegangi dua vampir yang meronta adalah hal terakhir yang kulihat sebelum pandanganku menggelap. Pelataran parkir dan hotel yang terbakar menghilang, digantikan oleh pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi dan sungai yang berkelok.

 _Aku berlutut di tepi sungai yang berbatu, pakaianku basah, tapi aku tidak memperhatikan rasa dingin yang menusuk tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain rasa sakit yeng terasa seperti kobaran api di pembuluh darahku, terus membesar sampai aku menyentakkan kepala ke belakang dan meraung pilu._

 _Wanita dalam dekapanku tidak bereaksi. Tidak ada napas yang menggerakan bibirnya, dan matanya terus menatap kosong ke depan. Aku memeluknya lebih erat, rasa sakit semakin menyiksaku seolah tubuhkulah yang hancur dan bukan tubuhnya. Meskipun aku memiliki kekuatan baru yang dasyat, aku tidak pernah merasa lebih tidak berdaya daripada sekarang. Kematian telah mencuri wanita yang kucintai, dan dia akan selamanya berada di luar jangkauan tanganku._

 _kesadaran itu membuat raungan baru terlontar dari mulutku, keputusasaan yang bercampur dengan kedukaan mengancam akan menghancurkan aku hingga berkeping-keping. Akulah penyebab semua ini. Sungai mungkin bisa mengapus semua jejak darahnya, tapi noda darahnya ditanganku akan bertahan selamanya._

"Pegangi mereka," perintah sebuah suara.

Wanita, sungai, dan hutan menghilang, digantikan oleh asap yang membumbung tinggi dan pelataran parkir Red Roof Inn. Yang membuatku sangat lega, Jongsuk masih hidup, meskipun dia terlihat seperti baru saja dipanggang setengah matang. Sehun menyerahkan Jongsuk dan vampir yang menculikku ke temannya. Aku sendiri berada di tanah dengan posisi berlutut, air mata membasahi pipiku karena merasakan kenangan tergelap Sehun. Sejujurnya aku mengharapkan gambaran yang lebih sadis saat menyentuh si vampir pemantik api itu, tapi sepertinya yang meninggalkan luka terdalam dalam jiwa Sehun adalah rasa kehilangan, bukannya pembunuhan.

Begitu Jongsuk dan vampir satu lagi berada di tangan temannya, Sehun berlutut disampingku. Tangan Sehun tidak lagi dipenuhi api, tapi itu mungkin karena mobil pemadam kebakaran sudah dekat dan Sehun tidak mau menarik perhatian. Suara raungan sirene seperti menusuk-nusuk kepalaku, tapi meskipun vampir memiliki pendengaran yang lebih tajam, sepertinya Sehun sama sekali tidak terganggu.

"Berhentilah menangis," ujar Sehun singkat. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, jika itu yang membuatmu histeris seperti ini."

Sehun berpikir aku jatuh berlutut dan menangis tersedu karena aku takut mati? Gema raungan kesedihan Sehun masih bergema di dalam pikiranku, hingga membuat dengusan ironisku terdengar seperti endusan.

"Ini air matamu, bukan air mataku. Siapa pun wanita itu, kau benar-benar hancur karena kematiannya."

Alis Sehun bertaut. Sehun berada cukup dekat denganku hingga aku bisa melihat meskipun Sehun baru saja membakar beberapa barang-dan orang-dia tidak sedikitpun mengalami luka bakar.

"Omong kosong apa ini?"

"Jangan katakan apapun padanya, Kai," desis Jongsuk.

Aku menoleh ketemanku, tapi suara dingin Sehun mengalihkan lagi perhatian ku padanya.

"Bawa mereka pergi, Shrapnel. Aku akan menemuimu nanti."

Aku menghentikan diriku sebelum menyetuh Sehun untuk memohon. Menyetrum Sehun lagi tidak akan membantuku meyakinkannya agar melepaskan Jongsuk.

"Jangan bunuh dia, dia hanya berusaha melindungiku. Dia Jongsuk hyung, dan dia tidak tahu bahwa aku, um, memanggilmu. Dia mungkin berpikir kau bagian dari komplotan vampir yang menculikku."

Jongsuk yang malang. Dia mengikuti Jackal dan yang lain, menunggu sampai dia mendapat kesempatan yang lebih baik. Bagaimana mungkin Jongsuk bisa tahu bahwa Sehun lebih tangguh dari keemoat vampir itu dijadikan satu? Tentu saja, jika Sehun sudah membuat keputusan untuk membunuh Jongsuk, permohonanku agar Jongsuk tidak dilukai tidak akan dianggap. Sehun sanggup membunuh, tapi kenangan yang kualami setelah menyentuh Sehun membuatku berharap ada sisi lain dari Sehun, selain kecenderungan untuk membakar orang.

Wajah Sehun mengeras. "Kenangan apa?"

Benar. Sehun memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran. Itu membuat desakan Jongsuk agar aku tidak mengatakan apa yang kulihat pada Sehun menjadi sia-sia.

"Kau dan wanita yang mati di tepi sungai," jawabku. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu aku bisa menarik kenangan dari orang atau benda yang kusentuh. Aku melihat wanita itu saat aku menyentuhmu, dan aku menangis karena aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan hari itu."

Sehun menatapku dengan ketajaman yang membuat mataku sakit. Tapi aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku. Sehun mungkin bisa membaca pikiranku, tapi aku telah membuka luka lama yang disembunyikan di dasar jiwanya yang terdalam. Aku tidak boleh menjadi pengecut dan menghindari tatapannya.

"Pastikan mereka berdua tetap hidup, Shrapnel," ujar Sehun kemudian. "Aku akan bergabung denganmu nanti."

Dari sudut mataku aku melihat Shrapnel mengangguk. Kemudian Shrapnel... menghilang. Entah transportasi adalah salah satu kekuatan vampir yang lupa disebutkan Jongsuk, atau Shrapnel memang mampu bergerak lebih cepat dari cahaya.

Sehun berdiri, matanya yang tadi berwarna sehijau zamrud sekarang sudah kembali ke warna tembaga gelap.

"Kau ikut denganku," tegas Sehun, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menatap tangan itu, tapi tidak bergerak untuk meraihnya. "Jadi kau _akan_ mengingkari kesepakatan kita."

"Aku tidak suka disebut pembohong, dan kau harus ingat itu," jawab Sehun dengan nada suara yang membuatku merinding. Kemudian senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Sehun. "Kita harus bicara dan kita tidak bisa melakukannya disini karena terlalu banyak orang. Kau tahu aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah, meskipun kau memiliki bakat yang tidak biasa, jadi tindakan cerdas yang bisa kau lakukan adalah meraih tanganku."

Iya, aku sangat sadar jika Sehun bisa mengalahkanku dengan sangat mudah. Aku sudah memberinya sengatan listrik dengan dosis paling tinggi yang pernah ku keluarkan, tapi itu hanya membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan sebentar. Saat ini, meraih tangan Sehun bukan hanya tindakan cerdas. Tapi hanya itu tindakan yang bisa kulakukan.

Aku meraih tangan Sehun dengan tangan kiriku. Sehun mengabaikannya, mulut Sehun berkedut saat menggenggam tangan kananku. Arus listrik menyengat Sehun, tapi dia tidak menarik tangannya.

"Maaf," gumamku.

Sehun mendengus. "Aku bisa mengatasi efek dari sentuhanmu, jika kau bisa mengatasi efek dari menyetuhku."

Aku hendak mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa aku hanya menarik kenangan orang dari sentuhan pertama, tapi rasa tubuh Sehun saat dia menarik tubuhku mendekat membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi. Sekujur tubuh Sehun memancarkan panas, menembus lapisan pakaianku saat pria itu melingkupiku dengan dekapannya. Biasanya tubuh vampir memiliki suhu ruangan, tapi tubuh Sehun terasa seperti perapian. Sebelum aku sempat menanyakan itu, atau menanyakan kenapa Sehun memelukku, Sehun sudah membawa kami naik ke langit, dengan angin meredam teriakan kagetku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Saya nggak bakal ngoceh hari ini karena lagi beneran capek jadi sekian dulu.

Ciao~


	5. Chapter 4

**Once Burned (Remake)**

 **Warn: YAOI, BoysLove, typo(s)**

 **Pair: Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer: Novel Once Burned by Jeaniene Frost, Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All Jongin's POV**

Setelah terbang selama setengah jam, Sehun menurunkan kami di padang rumput yang luas. Begitu mataku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan, aku melihat pesawat kecil di depan kami. Jadi, Sehun punya lebih dari satu cara untuk terbang, tapi itu bukan berarti aku bisa mengikuti setiap permainannya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengharapkanku untuk menaiki itu," tegasku.

Alis Sehun terangkat. "Kau lebih suka berada disini dan menjadi santapan nyamuk? Aku bisa memikirkan cara lain yang lebih berguna untuk memanfaatkan darahmu."

Jika Sehun bermaksud mengintimidasiku dengan komentar itu, maka dia berhasil, tapi itu tetap tidak bisa mengubah apapun. "Aku tidak sempat mengambil sarung tangan karetku saat mereka menculikku, jadi jika kau memasukkanku ke dalam pesawat, maka tanganku akan membakar setiap sambungan listrik yang berada di sana..."

"Kalau begitu kita tidak akan membiarkan tanganmu menyentuh sambungan listrik apapun," sela Sehun menggenggam tanganku lebih kuat saat dia membawaku menghampiri pesawat.

Aku mencoba menarik tanganku, tapi langkahnya tetap tidak melambat. "Bahkan sekalipun aku setuju untuk naik pesawat itu, dan sampai saat ini belum menyetujuinya, kau tidak bisa menggenggam tanganku sepanjang waktu selama kita di udara. Seharusnya kau sudah tau bahwa aku bisa menyetrum orang lebih dari sekali. Semakin lama kau menyentuhku, semakin besar arus listrik yang kau serap, dan pada akhirnya, arus listrik itu akan memanggangmu luar-dalam "

 _Kemudian aku akan menyebabkan pesawat mengalami kecelakaan dan aku sendiri yang terbunuh,_ tambahku dalam hati, dan itulah yang membuatku paling khawatir. Bahkan Jongsuk harus membatasi kontak denganku tidak lebih dari sejam saat kami latihan, atau sekujur tubuhnya akan mengalami luka yang terlihat melepuh akibat radiasi.

Seringaian yang diberiakan Sehun padaku terkesan geli dan sedikit liar-kombinasi yang aku sendiri tidak yakin kusukai. "Dan seharusnya kau tahu bawa aku kebal api. Kau tidak bisa melukaiku, Jongin, tidak peduli berapa pun banyaknya arus listrik yang kau alirkan kepadaku."

Pernyataan itu membuat langkahku terhenti. Iya, aku sudah melihat Sehun menciptakan api dari tangannya tanpa mengalami sedikit pun luka terbakar. Bahkan pakaiannya juga kebal terhadap api, tapi aku sudah terbiasa untik berhati-hati dengan sentuhanku sehingga secara otomatis aku menyangkal pernyataan Sehun bahwa aku tidak bisa menyakitinya.

Kali ini Sehun tidak berusaha menarikku, tapi menunggu saat aku mencerna informasi itu. Rasanya mustahil, tapi aku rasa jika ada seorang di dunia yang tidak bisa kulukai, maka orang itu pasti vampir yang bisa menciptakan api dari tubuhnya. Bahaya terbesar dari setruman listrik adalah berhentinya jantung seseorang-itu bukan masalah untuk vampir-dan tentu saja luka bakar. Jika Sehun tidak bisa terbakar karena kemampuan _pyrokinesis_ -nya, maka dia benar-benar kebal terhadapku.

Tidak heran aku tidak bisa menjatuhkannya saat sebelumnya aku menyengatnya dengan listrik bertegangan tinggi. Efek yang dirasakan Sehun mungkin hanya seperti digelitiki.

Kali ini aku menatap pesawat di depan kami dengan semangat. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bisa menaiki pesawat lagi. Tentu saja, aku bisa terus mengajukan protes tapi untuk apa? Sehun tidak perlu pergi kemanapun hanya untuk menyiksa atau membunuhku; tempat terpencil ini bisa menjadi tempat pembunuhan yang sempurna, jika memang itu yang diniatkan Sehun. Asumsi yang paling logis adalah Sehun memang ingin berbicara, dan jika Sehun ingin melakukannya diatas pesawat... _well_. Semoga saja Sehun tidak berniat berbicara sepanjang waktu. Jika aku memejamkan mataku, aku bisa berpura-pura kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi, saat tidak ada yang istimewa dalam diriku kecuali kemampuan senam dan menariku.

"Baiklah," kataku, berusaha untuk menaha seringaianku.

Dengusan Sehun mengatakan padaku bahwa usahaku itu sia-sia. "Kalau begitu, ayo."

Sehun melompat masuk ke dalam pesawat, menarikku bersamanya seolah tubuhku seringan kapas. Begitu berada di dalam, aku mengagumi interior pesawat yang didominasi warna krem, dengan meja yang ramping dan sofa yang dilapisi kulit. Sebelumnya aku hanya pernah menaiki pesawat komersial biasa, yang bagaikan siang dan malam jika dibandingkan dengan kemewahan pesawat jet pribadi ini. Sehun mengatakan sesuatu pada kedua pilot dalam bahasa yang tidak kukenali, kemudian mereka menutup tirai yang memisahkan kabin pemudi dengan kabin penumpang, memberi kami privasi lebih.

"Dimana Jongsuk hyung?" tanyaku, saat tidak melihat penumpang lain.

"Mengambil rute yang berbeda," jawab Sehun, sambil melepaskan mantelnya. "Ini."

Pendingin ruangan di pesawat itu seperti disetel dengan kekuatan penuh. Karena aku memang tidak berada dalam pelukan Sehun yang hangat, aku _memang_ kedinginan. Apa Sehun membacanya dari pikiranku? Sekali lirikan kebawah membuatku menahan erangan. Bukan. Dengan hanya tertutup kaus spandek ketat, orang buta sekali pun akan menyadari bahwa puncak dadaku sangat keras hingga bisa digunakan untuk memotong kaca. Aku mengambil mantel yang disodorkan Sehun sambil menggumamkan terima kasih, tapi aku tidak sekalipun melihat kearahnya saat memakai mantel itu. Mantel itu terasa seperti selimut listrik akibat sisa panas dari tubuh Sehun, menyelubungiku dalam kehangatan yang menyenangkan. Bagian dalam mantel dipenuhi benda yang cukup berat, tapi aku tidak mencoba mencari tahu benda apa yang saja yang ada disana. Mungkin pisau perak, meskipun senjata Sehun yang paling berbahaya ada di tangannya.

Aku rasa dalam hal itu kami memiliki kesamaan.

Sehun duduk di salah satu sofa dengan nyaman dan aku mengikutinya. Memilih sofa yang berada di sebelah kiri, karena Sehun akan menggenggam tanganku selama penerbangan. Pesawat langsung bergerak untuk lepas landas, tidak ada instruksi keselamatan atau anjuran untuk memasang sabuk pengaman, dan aku sangat terkejut ketika sejenak kemudian pesawat sudah berada di udara. Pasti tidak dibutuhkan landasan yang panjang untuk menerbangkan pesawat ini.

Tangan Sehun masih terasa hangat, tapi sudah tidak lagi memberikan rasa panas membakar seperti sebelumnya. Rasanya aneh sekali ada seseorang yang menyentuh tangan kananku, apalagi untuk waktu selama ini. Jika Sehun bukanlah vampir berbahaya yang niatnya padaku masih perlu dicurigai, aku pasti menikmati ada pria tampan yang menggenggam tanganku. Aku bukan wanita tapi bukan berarti aku tidak boleh menikmati saat tanganku digenggam oleh pria tampan bukan? Karena selama satu dekade terakhir, hal itu hanya pernah terjadi dalam mimpiku. Toh aku memang _'menyimpang'_.

Dengan salah tingkah, tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa Sehun bisa mendengarkan pikiran. Arus listrik baru mengalir ke tubuh Sehun, diperkuat oleh rasa maluku. Bukannya berpura-pura tidak mendengar pikiranku, mulut Sehun justru menyunggingkan senyuman licik.

"Yang barusan membuatku tergelitik. Jika menyetrum adalah caramu merayu seorang... pria, aku menghargai keunikanmu." Hah. Tentu saja dia sudah tau kalau aku _'menyimpang'_.

"Iya, _well_ , aku ingat kau tidak terkesan dengan kata _please_ ," jawabku dengan ketus, perasaan maluku langsung sirna.

"Kau terlahir dengan kemampuan unik itu?" tanya Sehun, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Aku tersengat listrik saat tertimpa tiang listrik yang rubuh 12 tahun lalu. Kecelakaan itu membuatku koma berbulan-bulan. Saat aku tersadar aku mengalami kerusakan syaraf yang parah dan luka ini." Aku membuka sedikit mantel Sehun, jariku menyusuri bekas luka di belakang leherku yang lalu tertelan dibalik bajuku. "Pada akhirnya kerusakan sarafku bisa disembuhkan, tapi ada efek samping yang tak terduga."

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan kenangan yang mengikuti ringkasan ceritaku tentang kecelakaan itu dan kejadian setelahnya. _Aku kembali kesekolah, mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan bagaimana anak-anak lain yang menatap gaya berjalanku yang canggung atau tatapan mereka ke bekas lukaku yang panjang dan mengerikan saat berganti baju olahraga._ Kemudian bagaimana kengerianku saat aku melihat rahasia terdalam orang melalui tangan kananku, apalagi saat aku menyadari bahwa aku menyetrum semua orang yang melakukan kontak fisik denganku. _Sekarang dia berubah menjadi monster... Penuh bekas luka dan tingkah laku aneh, seperti monster Franskenstein._

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu monster. Kau bukan salah satu diantara mereka"

Sehun mendengar isi pikiranku lagi. Aku mencoba untuk mengosongkan pikiranku, tapi sulit untuk melakukannya karena pikiranku tidak memiliki tombol seperti halnya lampu.

"Kau bilang namamu Jongin, tapi temanmu dan vampir yang lain memanggilmu Kai, kenapa?" tanya Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku dari kenangan menyedihkan hidupku.

"Kai adalah nama panggungku. Dulu saat aku masih normal aku selalu menggunakan nama Kai saat aku menari. Nenekku yang memberi nama itu." kataku.

"Lalu kau sendiri, Sehun? Dari mana kau mendapatkan nama itu?" tanyaku.

"Saat aku pergi ke Korea pertama kali aku menemukan nenek yang sudah sangat tua. Cucunya baru saja meninggal. Dia sendirian dan berduka, jadi aku pikir aku bisa menemani dan setidaknya membuatnya sedikit bahagia di hari-hari terakhirnya. Disitulah aku menjadi Sehun, cucunya yang meninggal." Aku terdiam sesaat. Sial! ternyata dia tidak hanya tampan. Dibalik gambaran yang selalu aku dapat mengenainya yang tengah membakar orang lain ternyata dia tidak seburuk itu.

Sehun menyeringai. "Tentu saja aku tidak seburuk itu. Aku tidak membakar sembarang orang, Jongin." Dan sial lagi, dia lagi-lagi membaca pikiranku saat aku memujinya tampan. Seringaian Sehun makin melebar.

"Aku tahu aku tampan."

"Dan juga kau bilang namamu Vlad. Jadi apa yang membuatmu memilih nama Vlad?" tanyaku, mencoba mengalihkan topik yang membuatku malu. Dan aku juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menambahkan, "Itu bukanlah nama vampir yang paling _orisinal_ yang bisa kau pilih."

Bukannya merasa tersinggung, Sehun justru menyeringai lagi. "Akulah Vlad yang asli. Yang lain hanya peniru yang iri."

Aku mendengus, sambil menatap Sehun dari kepala sampai kaki. Dengan rambut pirangnya, wajah menawan, karisma yang menakutkan, dan tubuh proporsional menggoda, Sehun pasti bisa lolos kasting menjadi pemeran pangeran kegelapan, tapi memangnya Sehun pikir aku senaif apa?

"Kau memang memiliki kesan berbahaya tapi seksi, tapi aku baru akan percaya bahwa kau Dracula yang asli kalau kau percaya aku Frankenstein yang asli."

"Dracula adalah karakter yang lahir dari imajinasi penulis," bentak Sehun, senyumannya lenyap seketika. Tangan Sehun juga terasa jauh lebih panas dari sebelumya. "Tokoh itu tidak mirip denganku, sama seperti tokoh karangan Mary Shelley tidak mirip denganmu."

Wow, Sehun benar-benar terpengaruh fantasinya. _Dan dia mendengarmu mengatakan itu,_ tegasku mengingatkan diriku sendiri saat tatapan Sehun semakin tajam.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku, sambil menggeleng seolah itu bisa menyingkirkan semua pikiran yang menuduh.

"Kesempatanmu bertahan hidup."

Nada suara Sehun terdengar santai dan ekspresi wajahnya kembali ceria, tapi aku menganggapnya lebih menakutkan daripada ekspresi marahnya tadi. Aku sudah melihat banyak wajah pembunuh, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka memiliki 'kemarahan' seperti Sehun setiap kali sedang membunuh.

"Apakah kita sampai pada bagian di mana kau akan mengatakan padaku bagaimana aku mati?" tanyaku, menguatkan diriku sendiri untuk mendengar apa pun yang akan terjadi kemudian.

Sehun meremas tanganku dengan cara menenangkan. "Kau pasti sudah melihat bahwa aku tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan waktuku dengan mengoceh sebelum aku membunuh. Bahkan, tujuan utamaku adalah melindungimu."

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku untuk menanggapi pernyataannya yang meragukan.

"Aku ragu aku akan mendapatkan informasi yang berguna dari penculikmu yang masih tersisa, tidak peduli berapa kerasnya aku menyiksanya," lanjut Sehun. "Menurutku dia hanya pion, jadi mungkin dia tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya untuk mengincarmu."

Aku terus menatap Sehun dengan sorot penuh keraguan, Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Aku lupa generasimu hanya familier dengan permainan telepon genggam seperti Angry Birds. Dalam permainan catur, level terendah dari..."

"Aku tahu bagaimana bermain catur," selaku. "Saat kau tidak bisa menyentuh telepon genggam atau memainkan perangkat elektronik lain tanpa membakarnya, kau harus belajar untuk puas hanya dengan permainan klasik."

Sehun menyeringai, memperlihatkan lagi sederet gigi putih yang mengagumkan itu. Aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa jika aku mengutip baris terkenal dari dongeng Gadis Bertudung Merah, Sehun pasti mendengarnya.

"Bagus. Jika kau memeriksa _email_ -mu setiap lima menit, atau ber-SMS dan menge _tweet_ ditengah percakapan kita, aku mungkin akan mematahkan lehermu tanpa memerdulikan janjiku."

"Kau pasti nyaman sekali berada dalam masyarakat terkucil dengan sikap fobia terhadap teknologi seperti itu. Kau mungkin suka mengusir anak-anak dari halaman rumahmu."

Kecanduan akan telepon genggam juga sering membuatku kesal, tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan membunuh orang karena itu, kecuali orang-orang yang berbicara di telepon saat menonton bioskop termasuk dalam hitungan...

Senyuman Sehun semakin lebar. "Kau masih berpikir bahwa aku akan menyakitimu, tapi kau tidak pernah ragu-ragu untuk mengusikku dengan pikiranmu. Memangnya kau tidak takut akan membuatku marah?"

Sehun bisa membaca pikiranku, jadi aku tidak mau repot-repot berbohong.

"Kau lebih menakutkan saat bersikap baik, dan kau sudah memutuskan apakah kau akan membunuhku atau tidak. Tidak peduli betapa seringnya aku mengolok atau memohon, kau tidak akan mengubah keputusanmu, jadi aku akan terus bersikap apa adanya. Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang tidak suka berpura-pura."

Kali ini senyuman Sehun jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, seringaian jahil membuat Sehun terlihat luar biasa tampan. Aku memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin pikiranku membuat ego Sehun semakin tinggi. Untuk mengalihkan pikiranku, aku berkonsentrasi pada tangan penuh bekas luka yang sedang menggenggam tanganku. Genggaman tangan Sehun mengendur, seolah aku bisa menariknya kapan saja, tapi kami berdua tahu lebih baik.

"Kau benar dalam segala hal," ujar Sehun dengan suara yang harus dan aksen yang kental. "Tapi kau akan merasa lega mengetahui kau tidak akan mati. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa tujuan utamaku adalah melindungimu, dan aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataan itu. Jika aku benar... dan aku selalu benar... penculikmu yang kusandera tidak akan memberi informasi apa-apa. Itu berarti hanya kau satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk bisa menemukan siapa vampir yang mengincarku."

"Aku?" ulangku, tatapanku terarah lagi ke Sehun.

"Kemampuanmu mengorek informasi melalui sentuhan dan mengetahui lokasi orang di masa depan sangatlah berharga. Vampir diseluruh dunia rela membunuh agar bisa memanfaatkanmu sebagai alat untuk melawan musuh mereka. Aku terkejut kau bisa menyembunyikan dirimu selama ini, mengingat pertemananmu dengan vampir."

"Jongsuk hyung tidak akan pernah memanfaatkan aku seperti itu," bentakku. Sudah cukup buruk aku merasa seperti sampah karena kondisiku, tapi direndahkan lagi dengan status 'alat' membuatku benar-benar terhina.

"Mungkin, itu sebabnya aku membiarkannya tetap hidup," jawab Sehun."Itu adalah kebaikan yang tidak biasanya kuberikan pada siapapun yang berani menyerangngku, tapi karena kasih sayangnya padamu, aku yakin dia pasti bertekad untuk mencari tahu siapa yang berada dibalik penculikanmu."

 _Bagaimana jika tidak ada satupun dari kami yang ingin membantumu?_ Aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku untuk menanyakan itu di dalam hati. Aku dan Jongsuk tidak ada hubungannya dengan permusuhan yang terjadi antara Sehun dan vampir lain.

Selama sejenak, mata berwarna tembaga itu memancarkan kilau zamrud. "Jika aku melepaskanmu, menurutmu butuh waktu berapa lama sebelum vampir yang sama mengirimkan pasukan lain untuk menculikmu. Kau membutuhkan aku menemukan orang ini. Aku memiliki kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk menyerangnya." Sehun memberiku tatapan kurang ajar. "Kau tidak, dan karena kelihatannya kau manusia yang cerdas kau pasti tahu itu."

Tangan Sehun tidak bergerak sedikit pun, tapi aku membayangkan aku bisa merasakan tangan itu menggenggam tanganku semakin kuat hingga menjadi kungkungan yang tak terlepaskan. Harga diriku ingin menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Sehun, tapi kemampuan unikku membuatku bisa merasakan banyak sekali kejadian buruk yang berhubungan dengan orang yang ku sentuh. Aku mungkin memiliki kesempatan untik menang jika melawan vampir, berkat kemampuanku menyetrum orang, tapi jika melawan segerombolan vampir. Bahkan sekalipun Jongsuk bertarung bersamaku, kami berdua pasti gagal, dan terkutuklah aku jika sampai mengambil langkah sebodoh itu.

"Keputusan yang bijaksana," ujar Sehun, masih megamatiku dengan mata yang tidak berkedip. "Teruslah berpikir seperti itu dan kau akan hidup cukup lama untuk bisa berdansa di kuburan musuh-musuhmu."

"Aku pikir vampir tidak berkeliaran di kuburan," kataku sambil menghela napas. Aku tidak bertanya banyak, tapi Sehun memang benar. Bagaimana pun juga aku sudah terlibat dalam masalah ini.

Sehun tergelak. "Memang tidak. Kuburan penuh dengan orang mati. Vampir lebih suka berada di antara orang hidup, yang darahnya masih bisa diminum."

Aku memejamkan mataku, seketika itu juga aku merasa sangat lelah. Ini adalah hari yang panjang dan dipenuhi ketegangan, dan menurut Sehun, ini baru permulaan.

"Kita akan pergi kemana? Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"Ke rumahku di Rumania."

Wow, pria yang satu ini tidak main-main dengan kefanatikannya terhadap Dracula.

Aku mendengar dengusan Sehun, tapi aku tidak membuka mataku. Dari suara bergemerisik yang kudengar, sepertinya Sehun sedang mencari posisi yang nyaman. Aku melakukan hal yang sama. Jika memang kami akan pergi ke Rumania, ini akan menjadi penerbangan yang panjang.

* * *

Sebelas jam dan sekali pemberhentian untuk mengisi bahan bakar, kami mendarat di bandara kecil yang hanya memiliki satu landasan dan dua hanggar, salah satunya digunakan oleh pesawat kami. Aku menunduk ke kaki telanjangku sambil menghela napas Aku berharap kami tidak harus berjalan jauh menuju mobil. Permukaan tanahnya tertutup salju. Sehun memang sudah meminjamkan mantelnya padaku, tapi kau ragu dia akan meminjamkan sepatunya juga.

Kekhawatiranku membeku sirna seketika aku mengikuti Sehun keluar dari pesawat dan melihat limusin hitam mengilap menunggu di dalam hanggar. Entah Sehun harus merogoh koceknya sangat dalam atau memiliki teman di posisi yang cukup tinggi. Tentu saja, Sehun mungkin memiliki rekan vampir yang bisa menghipnotis supir limo agar menjemput kami tepat di depan pesawat. Taktik memanipulasi pikiran itu terbukti sangat berguna saat petugas imigrasi menanyakan paspor kami saat kami berhenti untuk mengisi bahan bakar.

Seorang pria berambut perak dengan perawakan tinggi membuka pintu limo saat Sehun mendekat, kemudian membungkuk. Alisku terangkat, tapi Sehun hanya mengangguk seolah menerima bungkukan dari orang-orang sudah menjadi rutinitas hariannya. Aku berjinjit mengikuti Sehun, sekali lagi aku bersyukir tidak harus berjalan jauh. Permukaan yang kupijak terbuat dari aspal, tapi rasanya seperti lapisan es.

Pria berambut perak itu hampir tidak menoleh ke arahku, dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan karena sebagian orang akan langsung menatap bekas lukaku saat pertama kali bertemu denganku. Aku masuk ke dalam limo, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh apapun dengan tangan kananku. Supir menutup pintu limo, membuat kehangatan di dalam tidak merembes keluar. Segera setelah aku duduk, aku mengulurkan kakiku ke salah satu pemanas.

"Dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu, kita harus membeli beberapa barang dulu," kataku. "Sebentar lagi pakaianku mungkin akan terlepas dengan sendirinya, dan aku sangat membutuhkan sepatu dalam cuaca seperti ini."

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, menarik tangan kananku ke dalam genggaman tangannya. "Masalah itu sudah diatasi."

Aku mungkin sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua belas jam terakhir dalam posisi seperti ini, tapi aku masih belum terbiasa disentuh oleh seseorang tanpa membentuk orang tersebut tersentak kesakitan. Sesuai dengan prediksinya sendiri, Sehun sepertinya tidak mengalami efek apa pun meskipun aku menyetrumnya dengan arus listrik yang cukup untuk membunuh vampir biasa tiga kali lebih dasyat.

"Apakah memesan pakaian untukku merupakan bagian dari apa yang kau lakukan saat menolpon tadi?" tanyaku, sambil melirik Sehun. Pria itu mungkin anti telepon genggam, tapi selama sejam terakhir sebelum kami mendarat, telepon genggam tidak lepas dari tangan pria itu. Bahkan dengan satu tangan, Sehun bisa mengetjk SMS secepat angin.

"Di antara beberapa hal lain," jawab Sehun. Jari-jari Sehun membelai ruas tanganku lembut. "Selama kau menjadi tamu di rumahku, aku akan menyediakan semua kebutuhanmu, tapi berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai kau menyalahgunakan keramahanku."

Aku menahan dengusanku. Memangnya Sehun berpikir aku akan melakukan apa, menuntut hanya diberikan pakaian rancangan desainer? Aku tidak keberatan menggenakan pakaian apa pun selama pakaian itu bisa membuatku hangat. Dari pemandangan yang kami lewati, sepertinya kami mendarat di kutub.

"Bukan itu maksudku."

Sial, Sehun selalu mendengarkan pikiranku. Bahkan saat dia mulai menggambar pola di telapak tanganku. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku bisa mendengarkan pikiranmu. Itu mencegahku menggunakan metode yang lebih kejam untuk memastikan apakah kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang penculikmu."

Aku teringat lagi pada kenangan yang kurasakan dari para vampir yang dibakar sampai mati oleh Sehun, dan itu membuatku merinding. Iya, aku lebih memilih Sehun bisa membaca pikiranku daripada harus mengalami sendiri kekejamannya. Bahkan pikiran itu membuatku ingin menarik tanganku dari genggaman tangannya yang kuat.

"Kau masih takut padaku," tegas Sehun. "Bagus."

"Kau suka jika orang-orang merasa takut padamu?" Apakah Sehun semacam vampir pembunuh yang tidak _percaya diri?_ Bagus, kalau begitu aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat cara Sehun menakutiku secara teratur hanya untuk membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik.

Sebagai jawaban, Sehun menekan tombol kaca gelap yang memisahkan kami dari supir limo bergerak turun.

"Maximus- ah mungkin lebih baik aku memanggilmu Chanyeol supaya lebih mudah untuk Jongin. Chanyeol, apakah kau takut padaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya," jawab pria berambut perak itu tanpa ragu.

Sehun menekan tombol lagi, dalam waktu singkat kami mendapat privasi. Sekali lagi, aku menahan dorongan untuk menarik tanganku karena atmosfir di antara kami sudah berubah. Lenyap sudah aura perdamaian yang kurakasakan beberapa jam terakhir, digantikan oleh ketegangan yang menyesakkan. Arus tak kasat mata seolah berputar di sekeliling Sehun, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri karena waspada.

"Aku ingin kau takut padaku karena alasan yang sama aku ingin orang-orangku takut padaku," ujar Sehun, suaranya selembut belaian tangannyaa di tanganku. "Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan mencoba mengkhianatiku. Di masa depan, seseorang mungkin akan berusaha membujukmu untuk mengkhianatiku. Jika hal itu benar terjadi, ingatlah ini: Aku pasti menemukan dan membunuh musuh-musuhku, tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk melakukannya."

Aku menelan ludahku untuk meredakan mulutku yang tiba-tiba teraaa kering. "Aku tidak berniat mengubah keberpihakanku. Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang mengirim vampir pemangsa anak untuk menculikku dan mereka pasti akan membunuhku begitu mereka selesai berurusan denganku; aku melihatnya saat aku menyentuh Jackal. Aku tidak melihatku saat aku menyentuhmu, jadi aku akan tetap di tim Sehun."

Sebagian sorot dingin menghilang dari mata Sehun. "Bagus, karena aku tidak suka harus terpaksa membunuhmu. Sejauh ini, kau sama sekali tidak membosankan atau mengesalkan; itu jarang terjadi. Aku sangat mengargai mereka yang setia padaku, Jongin, tapi ketauhilah satu hal... kau tidak perlu merasa takut pada siapa pun selama kau berada di bawah perlindunganku."

Sehun mengatakan kata-kata terakhir itu dengan ketajaman yang membuatku merinding. Aku mungkin tidak memercayai janji Sehun untuk melindungiku, tapi kenangan Sehun yang kurasakan melalui sentuhan tanganku membuatku percaya pada ketulusannya. Sehun tahu seperti apa rasanya kehilangan. Karena rasa kehilangan itu melukai jiwanya lebih dalam daripada hal lainnya dan itu membuatku berpikir bahwa Sehun tidak akan menganggap sepele janjinya untuk melindungiku. Aku mrngangguk drngan perlahan.

"Sekali lagi, kita sepakat."

Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Sehun. "Kau tidak suka aku membaca pikiranmu, tapi kemampuanku tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan kemampuanmu. Aku tidak perlu mengatakan padamu untuk tidak pernah mengungkapkan pada siapa pun apa yang kau lihat, benar begitu, kan?"

 _Kau baru saja mengatakannya_ , pikirku dengan jengkel.

"Jadi aku baru saja mengatakannya," Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Kau akan mengetahui lebih banyak tentang masa laluku begitu kau sampai di rumahku. Sebagian besar perabotanku berusia ratusan tahun dan menyimpan sekali banyak kenangan. Aku percaya kau akan merahasiakan informasi baru yang kau dapatkan disana."

"Iya, tapi percayalah padaku aku akan berusaha sesedikit mungkin menyentuh perabotanmu." _Perabot antik_. Oh, aku benci sekali barang-barang yang menyimpan banyak kenangan.

Sehun terus mengamatiku, ekspresi wajahnya merupakan gabungan antara rasa kasihan dan rasa penasaran. "Kau bilang kau sudah memiliki kemampuan ini selama dua belas tahun, itu berarti setengah dari hidupmu jika aku menilai dari betapa mudanya penampilanmu. Aku sudah cukup tua saat aku mengembangkan kemampuanku untuk membaca pikiran manusia, tapi kebejatan yang kudengar dari pikiran orang tetap membuatku kesal. Berkah yang kau miliki bisa menjangkau dasar yang lebih dalam dari itu. Aku takjub kau tidak depresi di bawah tekanan sebesar itu."

Aku mengangkat bahu seolah aku tidak pernah mencoba bunuh diri sesering yang mampu kuhitung. "Terkadang kemampuanku ada gunanya. Aku jadi tahu siapa yang harus kuhindari. Orang bisa terlihat sempurna jika mereka berpura-pura sempurna, tapi semua orang pasti menyimpan dosa-dosa mereka."

Tawa Sehun mengandung kesedihan. "Itu benar sekali."

Mobil limo melewati lubang yang cukup besar membuatku terlonjak di kursiku. Aku menoleh ke luar jendela. Sebagian pemandangan yang kulihat hanyalah pepohonan yang tertutup salju dan es, tapi jika aku menjulurkan leher lebih jauh, aku bisa melihat jalanan mulai menurun. Setelah semenit, telingaku mulai berdengung. Aku harus menguap untuk mengurangi tekanan di telingaku, merindukan Seoul yang berada di level air laut.

"Apakah rumahmu masih jauh?"

Aku belum makan selama dua hari sejak aku mekewatkan sarapan pada pagi aku diculik. Tapi, yang kami tuju adalah rumah vampir. Aku ingat apa yang biasa disimpan Jongsuk di kulkas, dan tidak ada satu pun yang ingin kucoba. Aku menatap pemandangan didepanku dengan sorot kosong. Mungkin tidak ada toserba atau restoran dalam jarak delapan puluh kilometer dari sini.

Dengusan geli mengalihkan perhatianku lagi ke Sehun. "Aku punya makanan melimpah, Jongin, dan ini Rumania. Bukan hutan liar di Utara Siberia. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumahku. Dan dalam perjalanan ke sana, kita akan melewati kota yang memiliki fasilitas toserba dan retoran."

Aku merona mendengar nada mengejek dalam suara Sehun, sekali lagi aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri agar berhari-hati dengan pikiranku-jika saja aku tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Kau memakan makanan biasa? Jongsuk hyung tidak pernah melakukannya. Dia bilang rasanya seperti tanah liat."

"Memang, dan aku tidak memakan makanan biasa, tapi aku memiliki banyak makanan untuk manusia yang tinggal bersamaku. Jika mereka kekurangan gizi, maka mereka tidak akan bisa memberi makan untukku dan para staffku."

Nada suara Sehun benar-benar santai, tapi aku mulai menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu tanpa maksud. Aku menatap mata Sehun, melihat sorot menantang disana. Sehun sepertinya sedang menantangku untuk memprotesnya tentang pantri versinya yang berisi manusia.

"Jongsuk hyung selalu meminum darah dari turis yang miskin," kataku, menaikkan sebelah alisku untuk menjawab tantangang Sehun. "Dia bilang mereka pantas menerimanya karena mereka tidak memberikan tip setelah menonton pertunjukan kami. Tentu saja, Jongsuk hyung tidak pernah meminum darahku, karena dia bilang bisnis dan makanan harus dipisahkan."

Bibir Sehun melengkung. "Kau memang bukan orang yang bisa menyampaikan sesuatu secara halus. Jika kau bertanya-tanya apakah aku berniat meminum darahmu, tidak usah bertele-tele. Tanyakan saja."

"Apakah kau akan meminum darahku?" tanyaku dengan cepat, kemudian menambahkan, "Aku tidak mau kau meminum darahku. Aku tahu itu tidak akan membunuhku atau mengubahku menjadi vampir, tapi aku sudah menjadi 'alat'. Aku tidak mau menjadi makan malam juga."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meminum darahmu," jawab Sehun tenang. "Begitu pula dengan vampir lain, selama kau berada dalam perlindunganku. Aku dan temanmu Jongsuk sependapat tentang memisahkan urusan bisnis dan makanan."

Itu sesuatu yang melegakan. Mungkin tinggal dengan Sehun tidak akan berlaku berbeda dari tinggal dengan Jongsuk, meskipun aku berharap rentang waktunya jauh lebih pendek dibantingkan rentang waktu empat tahun yang kuhabiskan bersama dengan Jongsuk untuk tur bersama.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya Sehun, sambil mengangkat tangannya yang bebas ke belakang kepala.

"Kami pemain sirkus keliling," jawabku, menyiapkan diri untuk mendengarkan cemoohan yang biasa menjadi respon sebagian besar orang saat mendengarnya.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi wajah Sehun, "Pilihan yang cerdas, mengingat kondisi unikmu. Jika ada orang yang menyadari kecenderunganmu menyetrum orang yang kau sentuh, mereka akan menduga itu hanya trik sirkus, dan kau juga tidak menetap lama di satu tempat sehingga tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang mempertanyakannya."

"Tepat seperti itu," kataku dengan terkejut. Andai saja ayah dan adik laki-lakiku bisa menerima logika itu dengan sama mudahnya seperti yang dilakukan Sehun. Mereka menganggap pekerjaanku sebagai aib. Dari yang terakhir kudengar, mereka mengatakan pada orang-orang aku seorang artis panggung.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Vampir memiliki banyak pengalaman untuk menyembunyikan siapa diri mereka sebenarnya. Ah, kita sampai di kota. Dibelakang kota inilah rumahku berada."

Aku menoleh ke luar jendela untuk melihat kota yang kelihatannya memang memiliki toko dan restoran. Dengan salju yang turun dengan lebat dan bangunan berarsitektur menawan, tempat ini bisa menjadi contoh mitos Desa Santa.

"Indah," kataku, "tapi aku harap supirmu tidak ngebut. Aku ragu batas kecepatan disini sampai delapan puluh kilometer per jam."

Kedengarannya Sehun berusaha untuk menahan tawa. "Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal itu."

"Oh, aku sama sekali tidak khawatir," jawabku melalui gigi yang digemeretakkan. Memejamkan mata mungkin bisa menjadi cara terbaik untuk melalui perjalanan berbahaya ini.

Mungkin hanya sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian mobil kami sudah berhenti. Bagiku, rasanya seperti sejam penuh. Aku mungkin telah mengirim arus listrik bertegangan tinggi ke Sehun akibat kegugupanku, mungkin cukup untuk menghidupkan lokomotif kecil, tapi Sehun tetap tidak melepaskan tanganku. Namun sekarang Sehun bergeser menjauh.

"Kita sampai."

Aku membuka mataku. Selama sejenak, tubuh Sehun memblokir pandanganku, tapi begitu dia keluar dari mobil, aku melihat rumah tujuan kami. Dan melongo. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Holaaa saya kembaliii~ Chap ini lumayan panjang karena untuk chap selanjutnya nggak tahu mau apdetnya kapan :(

karena saya besok mulai uas jadi untuk 10 hari kedepan saya nggak akan bisa ngetik ob ini dan replace yang lagi macet tengah jalan :'( doakan saya lancar uas yaa biar emak nggak marah mulu pas saya ngetik ff :'

Ciao~


	6. Chapter 5

**Once Burned (Remake)**

 **Warn : YAOI, BoysLove, Typo(s)**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer : Novel Once Burned by Jeaniene Frost, Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kata _rumah_ tidak cukup untuk menjabarkan bangunan berwarna putih abu-abu dihadapanku. Aku bahkan harus mendongak tinggi-tinggi untuk melihat atap bangunan rumah itu. Tingginya mencapai empat lantai, dengan lantai tambahan berupa kubah berbentuk segitiga yang menjulang dengan dramatis di setiap sudut. Ada banyak sekali ukiran yang menghiasi eksterior rumah, mulai dari balkon yang ada di depan jendela yang menjorok ke depan sampai ke patung batu yang bertengger di beberapa tempat. Mereka bukan satu-satunya pengawal di istana bergaya gotik ini; setidaknya ada selusin orang yang di tempatkan di beberapa bagian di sekitar rumah sebagian dari mereka berdiri dengan sangat tegak hingga pada awalnya aku pikir mereka juga patung.

Satu-satunya hal yang lebih mengejutkan dibandingkan ketinggian istana ini adalah lebarnya. Aku tidak tahu dimana sisi sebelah kanan berakhir, karena ada timbunan semak yang memblokir pandanganku, tapi bagian kirinya terus melebar seluas lapangan sepak bola. Dinding batu dengan menara pengawas mengelilingi properti ini. Di belakang itu, ada hutan lebar dan gunung berwarna abu-abu gelap yang berfungsi sebagai benteng alami, menambah kesan megah tempat ini. _Tidak heran Jackal tidak mau mencoba apapun sampai Sehun keluar dari tempat ini,_ pikirku dengan takjub. Ini bukan rumah; ini _benar-benar_ sebuah benteng.

"Jongin."

Suara Sehun mengalihkan lagi perhatianku padanya. Sehun tidak berusaha menyembunyikan seringaiannya saat menunduk dan menatap kakiku.

"Kau tidak mau masuk ke dalam sebelum kakimu membeku?"

Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun, seolah aku membutuhkan bukti bahwa aku berdiri bertelanjang kaki diatas es. Aku lupa dengan cuaca dingin, karena aku begitu terpesona dengan kemegahan di sekelilingku, tapi sekarang seperti ada jarum tajam yang menusuk-nusuk kakiku.

"Segera," jawabku dengan cepat.

Dua pintu besar terbuka dan Sehun memasukinya, mengangguk pada pria yang membungkuk padanya saat dia lewat. Kali ini, tindakan itu tidak terlihat salah tempat. Siapapun yang tinggal di istana seperti ini wajib dihormati dengan bungkukan. Astaga, tempat ini bahkan lebih besar dari beberapa istana keluarga raja yang pernah kulihat di TV.

Aku mengikuti Sehun, tidak bisa mencegah diriku untuk menoleh ke sekeliling seperti anak kecil yang terpesona. Kami berada di aula raksasa dengan langit-langit yang di dekorasi dengan lampu, lukisan dinding, dan tirai. Di sebelah kanan, langit-langitnya lebih rendah dan menjadi kubah kaca. Dibawahnya terdapat taman dalam ruangan dengan tanaman dan bunga yang ditata di sekeliling kursi dan air mancur marmer.

Sehun berjalan ke samping taman dan aku mengikuti, melihat sekilas kemegahan ruangan-ruangan yang kami lewati saat kami menyusuri aula utama. Akhirnya Sehun berhenti di depan tangga yang lebih besar daripada trailer tempat aku dan Jongsuk hyung tinggal.

"Chanyeol akan menunjukkan kamarmu," ujar Sehun.

Aku tidak menyadari vampir berambut perak yang berada di belakangku, tapi dia muncul sebelum aku sempat berkedip, jadi dia pasti berada tidak jauh dariku.

"Tunggu. Apakah Jongsuk hyung juga ada disini? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Sehun berjanji tidak akan membunuh Jongsuk, tapi bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan vampir lain dalam perjalanan ke sini.

"Aku akan mengirimnya untuk menemuimu setelah kau mandi dan makan," jawab Sehun tanpa sedikit pun keraguan.

Kelegaan memenuhiku. Sehun pasti sudah memastikan bahwa Jongsuk tiba disini dalam keadaan utuh, karena dia terdengar sangat yakin.

Sehun berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi, tapi teriakan 'Tunggu' dariku yang kedua menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku, hmm, tidak bisa mandi sampai aku melepaskan semua sisa listrik di tubuhku," kataku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Apakah kau punya penangkal petir?"

"Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu," jawab Sehun, berjalan mendekat. "Sampai saat itu, gunakan saja aku."

"Aku bisa mencari alternatif lain," elakku.

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. "Aku memaksa."

Sehun meraih tanganku saat mengatakannya. Mata Sehun yang berwarna tembaga tefokus padaku, membungkam protesku sebelum aku bisa menyuarakannya. Sehun berdiri sangat dekat sehingga aku membayangkan aku bisa merasakan panas tak biasa yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. Yang pasti kehangatan tangan Sehun memang benar-benar nyata. Panas itu merembes masuk ke dalam kulitku, menggodaku dengan kenangan seperti apa rasanya berada dalam pelukan Sehun, merasakan tubuh yang keras dan panas itu menekan setiap senti tubuhku.

Aku berdeham untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari bagian bawah tubuhku yang tiba-tiba mengetat. Tapi situasiku semakin sulit karena Sehun membelai kulitku saat dia menunggu responku, bahkan sentuhan ringan itu mampu mengirimkan gelenyar yang lebih nikmat ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Apakah kau yakin?" Aku harus mengosongkan tubuhku dari aliran listrik, dan meskipun Sehun kebal terhadap api, proses ini mungkin akan tetap menyakitkan.

Sehun menunduk, poninya yang lumayan panjang itu menyapu wajahku. Helaian tambut pirang itu terasa seperti helaian yang menggoda, dan sekali lagi, aku mengutuk rekasi anehku terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu kecuali aku merasa sangat yakin."

Suara Sehun rendah, dan tangannya menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. Sengatan listrik mengalir ke tubuh Sehun, meskipun aku tidak berniat mengirimkannya, tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak keberatan. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Lagi."

Kata-kata lembut itu dipenuhi tantangan, seolah Sehun menantangku untuk menyalurkan semua sisa arus listrik di tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Karena masih bingung terhadap efek yang ditimbulkan Sehun terhdap diriku, aku menarik napas dan melepas semua arus listrik yang sejak tadi kutahan. Arus listrik itu terlepas dalam ledakan kekuatan yang bisa membuat bumi berguncang karena kekuatannya, tapi Sehun menyerapnya tanpa meringis, kilau zamrud di matanya menjadi satu-satunya pertanda bahwa Sehun merasakan sesuatu. Justru akulah yang terhuyung, merasa begitu pusing akibat kehilangan begitu banyak energi dalam waktu singkat.

"Aku... aku rasa itu cukup," ujarku, kata-kataku terdengar begitu bergetar karena lututku tiba-tiba merasa lemas. Tidak biasanya aku merasa seprti ini setela melepas sisa listrik di tubuhku. Mungkin karena sudah hampir dua hari aku belum makan.

Sehun menatpku, tidak bergerak. "Apakah kau bisa menaiki tangga, atau kau membutuhkan bantuan?"

Lututku masih terasa seperti jeli, dan meskipun bayangan akan digendong dalam dekapan Sehun yang hangat terasa amat sangat menggoda, aku _tidak_ mau digendong ke kamarku seperti korban perang. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun melepaskan tanganku dan melangkah mundur, mengangguk pada Chanyeol. "Setelah kau mengantarnya ke kamar, segera siapkan makanan untuknya." Kemudian padaku dia berkata, "Sampai jumpa saat makan malam."

Aku menggunakan susuran tangga untuk menjaga keseimbangan saat mengikuti Chanyeol menaiki satu per satu anak tangga. Aku merasa lega karena Chanyeol berbelok, bukannya melanjutkan rangkaian tangga selanjutnya. Mungkin aku mengalami _jet lag_ karena perjalanan udara yang panjang, ditambah dengan emosi yang naik turun akibat stress yang kualami beberapa hari terakhir.

Di belakang landasan tangga terdapat ruang santai berpanel kayu, dengan pemandangan ke arah hutan dan pegunungan dari jendela yang mengisi satu bagian dinding. Di ujung ruangan itu terdapat lorong yang panjang, dan aku berusaha menahan dorongan untuk menyentuh dinding itu untuk memastikan apakah bahan pelapisnya terbuat dari beledu.

Chanyeol membuka pintu ketiga yang ada di lorong, lalu bergeser ke samping untuk membiarkan aku masuk. Aku mencoba untuk bersikap tidak acuh saat melihat ruangan itu sama megahnya seperti bagian lain di rumah ini. Awalnya aku berharap Sehun tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan orang yang memerintahkan Jackal dan rekan-rekannya unyuk menculikku-jika dugaan Sehun benar dan memang ada dalang di balik penculikan itu. Tapi sekarang, bayangan untuk tinggal disini untuk beberapa minggu tidak lagi menggangguku. Aku tidak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan kemewahan semacan ini, karena aku akan kembali ke kehidupan serba terbatasku segera setelah semua ini berakhir, tapi sementara ini... hidup terlalu singkat untuk tidak dinikmati.

"Ini luar biasa," kataku pada Chanyeol, yang sepertinya sedang menunggu apakah aku menyukai kamar ini atau tidak.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya," jawab Chanyeol. Sikap formal Chanyeol terasa aneh dengan penampilannya yang santai dan tatapan langsungnya. Chanyeol sekitar sepuluh senti diatasku yang memiliki tinggi sekitar seratus delapan puluh sentimeter, dan tubuhnya yang berotot membuatku berpikir 'pengawal mengerikan' daripada 'kepala pelayan yang santun' tapi siapa aku berani membuat penilaian?

"Kau akan menemukan pakaian ganti di dalam lemari," lanjut Chanyeol. "Selain itu, semua listrik dikamar ini sudah diatur agar diaktifkan dengan menggunakan suara. Lampu hidup," seru Chanyeol, dan tentu saja lampu disamping tempat tidur dan dinding menyala.

Aku terperangah. "Bagaimana kau...?" Kemudian aku terdiam. _Sehun_.

Sehun bukan hanya memenuhi janjinya untuk menyediakan pakaian, dia juga mengubah sistem listrik di kamar tamunya, karena tanpa menggunakan sarung tangan, aku tidak akan bisa menyentuh tombol lampu tanpa membakarnya.

Chanyeol menunggu untuk melihat apakah aku akan melanjutkan kalimatku. Saat aku tidak melakukannya, Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya seolah aku tidak pernah berbicara. "Kau juga bisa mengatakan 'redup' atau 'lampu mati' saat kau ingin istirahat. Makan malam disajikan pukul sembilan di ruang makan utama yang ada di lantai satu. Apakah kau membutuhkan aku untuk mengantarmu kesana nanti?"

"Tidak, aku rasa aku ingat dimana tempatnya," jawabku, masih terkejut oleh kebaikan tak terduga yang ditunjukkan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meninggalkanmu. Makan siangmu akan diantar sebentar lagi, tapi jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, tarik saja tali ini."

Chanyeol menunjukkan bagaimana cara menarik tali panjang yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Aku tidak mendengar apapun, tapi aku percaya tali ini berfungsi.

"Terima kasih," kataku, merasa seharusnya aku memberinya uang tip. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Dompetku tertinggal di Korea.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. "Dengan senang hati."

Aku menunggu sampai Chanyeol menutup pintu di belakangnya, sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memeriksa fasilitas di sana. Kamar mandi itu dilengkapi pancuran kaca yang cukup besar untuk menampung dua orang dan _bathub_ yang bisa kugunakan sebagai kolam renang, beserta semua perlengkapan mandi.

Aku ingin sekali segera mandi, tapi membayangkan diriku berendam di _bathub_ untuk menghilangkan pegal-pegal disekujur tubuhku membuatku berubah pikiran. "Lampu hidup," seruku, kemudian aku menggunakan tangan kiriku untuk menyalakan keran air di bathub.

* * *

Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah ada baki berisi beberapa piring makanan di ruang santai. Untung saja aku tadi menutup pintu kamar mandi, jika tidak aku pasti memberikan pertunjukan gratis pada siapapun yang membawakan baki itu. Hei, meskipun aku laki-laki tubuhku tetaplah privasi. Aku membuka tudung sajinya dan menemukan empat jenis makanan utama di depanku. Aku menoleh ke sekeliling, nyaris berharap akan ada orang yang muncul dari pintu dan bergabung denganku. _Aku punya makanan yang melimpah,_ begitu kata Sehun. Astaga. Jika donor darah Sehun menyantap makanan seperti ini setiap hari, masing-masing dari mereka pasti memiliki bobot lebih dari seratus kilogram.

Perutku bergemuruh, memperingatkan aku agar berhenti melongo dan mulai makan. Aku duduk dan menyantap makanan itu tanpa terlebih dahulu menggunakan pakaian.

Pada saat aku selesai makan, aku sangat kenyang dan satu-satunya hal yang ingin kulakukan adalah tidur siang, tapi tadi Sehun bilang dia akan mengirim Jongsuk hyung untuk menemuiku setelah aku mandi dan makan. Ternyata lemari antik uang ada di kamarku berisi pakaian, dan kelihatannya masih baru atau jarang sekali dikenakan. Semua pakaian itu sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhku, begitu pula dengan sepatu yang berjejer di rak kayu. Aku mulai membuka laci di lemari samping dan menemukan pakaian dalam. Bahkan ukuran celana dalamnya pun tepat. Entah Sehun _benar-benar_ memandangaiku selama aku tidur, atau dia memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam menebak ukuran pakaian dalam.

Mungkin yang terakhir itu memang benar, tapi membayangkan Sehun memeriksa 'bagian bawah'ku membuat sesuatu di dalam diriku bergelenyar tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Kemudian aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa Sehun termasuk dalam kategori 'Berbahaya bagi Kesehatanmu," dan itu sebabnya aku memilih sweater, celana panjang, dan kaus kaki tebal. Perapian di kamarku sudah menyala, membuat suasana terasa hangat dan nyaman, tapi bagian lain di mansion ini tidak senyaman kamarku. Segera setelah aku berpakaian, aku menarik tali yang tali ditunjukkan Chanyeol. Kurang dari semenit kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Aku membukanya dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri di lorong. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah gerakan cepat Chanyeol juga menandakan dia juga vampir, atau hanya orang yang sangat gesit.

"Apakah kau tahu dimana temanku Jongsuk hyung?"

"Iya. Apalah aku harus membawanya ke sini?"

Kelegaan memenuhiku. Sehun memenuhi semua janjinya padaku. "Aku saja yang menemuinya," kataku pada Chanyeol. Aku masih merasa sedikit lelah, tapi setidaknya sudah tidak sepusing sebelumnya.

"Aku yang akan membawanya padamu," tegas Chanyeol. "Tunggu di sini."

Kemudian Chanyeol menghilang dalam gerakan yang luar biasa cepat. Baiklah, itu bisa menjawab Chanyeol vampir atau bukan. Aku menunggu, duduk di tempat tidur setelah berdiri di depan pintu selama sepuluh menit. Sepuluh menit menunggu disana, aku mulai merasa gugup. Kenapa lama sekali? Chanyeol menyediakan hidangan lengkap lebih cepat daripada ini.

Setelah tiga puluh menit, aku berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, mencoba untuk mengingat ke arah mana Sehun pergi. Jika sebelumnya lorong besar dengan sejumlah ruangan di kanan-kirinya itu berhasil membuatku terkesan, kini aku terasa berada di labirin tak berujung. Aku juga tak melihat seorang pun di sini apa yang terjadi pada orang yang hobi yang membungkuk? Kemana semua orang?

"Chanyeol!" perutku terasa seperti terasa di remas-remas. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Aku bisa merasakannya. "Dimana Jongsuk hyung? Aku tahu kau vampir, jadi jangan berpura-pura kau tidak mendengarku."

"Aku disini, Kai."

Kata-kata itu berasal dari belakangku. Aku berbalik dan hampir menabrak Chanyeol, tapi aku merasa sangat lega ketika mendengar temanku. Jongsuk berdiri di samping vampir berambut perak itu, terlihat lelah namun senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Kai..."

Jongsuk tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena aku sudah menariknya. Aku berjinjit agar bisa memeluknya dengan erat. Getaran menjalar di tubuh Jongsuk saat ketakutanku yang sebelumnya mengirimkan arus listrik ke Jongsuk, tapi dia justru membalas pelukanku dengan sama eratnya dan tidak membiarkanku menarik diri.

Tinggi tubuhku mungkin hampir sama dengan Jongsuk, tapi kekuatannya sepuluh kali lipat lebih besar dariku.

"Kau sungguh baik-baik saja, Kai?" bisik Jongsuk ditelingaku

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung" Aku balas berbisik, terkejut mendengar ketegangan disuara Jongsuk. "Apakah kau tidak mendengarnya? Aku tiba sejak dua jam yang lalu."

Jongsuk melepaskanku, menoleh ke Chanyeol. "Aku sibuk."

Keketusan suara Jongsuk membuatku mengamatinya dengan saksama. Jongsuk sudah tidak lagi menggunakan pakaian compang-camping seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya, tapi pakaiannya yang sekarang juga tidak lebih baik. Kemeja dan celananya dipenuhi noda gelap yang terlihat mencurigakan , belum lagi ada lubang besar di bagian tengah kemejanya.

Aku berputar ke belakang Jongsuk sebelum dia sempat menebak apa yang kuniatkan. Pada saat Jongsuk ikut berputar, aku sudah melihat lubang sama di bagian punggung kemejanya. Tidak butuh banyak imajinasi untuk menebak apa yang menyebabkan lubang tembus semacam itu.

"Ada. Apa. Sebenarnya!" pekikku.

Jongsuk menarik lenganku. "Tenang. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja," balasku, melambaikan tangan pada Jongsuk sejauh yang bisa kulakukan dengan tangan dipegangi olehnya. "Perutmu ditusuk dengan tongkat besar! Dimana Sehun? Apakah dia tahu soal ini?!"

Jongsuk menoleh ke Chanyeol lagi, dan amarah baru terdapat dalam diriku saat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah dingin.

"Sehun yang memerintahkanya, iya kan? Keparat, dia menyulamu! Kenapa? Untuk membuat fantasinya menjadi Dracula terlihat lebih nyata?"

"Sst, dia bisa mendengarmu!" desis Jongsuk. Wajah Jongsuk hyung memucat, sesuatu yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Aku terlalu marah untuk mengkhawatirkan perasaan Sehun. "Aku tidak peduli. Tidak masalah jika dia ingin berpura-pura menjadi Dracula dan tinggal di istana besar. Tapi ini sudah _gila_..."

"Demi Tuhan, diamlah!" sela Jongsuk.

Aku tidak percaya Jongsuk hyung lebih takut mendengarku menyebut Sehun gila karena terlalu terobsesi ingin menjadi Dracula daripada dipanggang seperti ikan. Mungkin Sehun akan bereaksi sangat keras jika ada orang yang mengomentari fantasinya sebagai Dracula. Jika benar begitu, Sehun bukan sekedar berfantasi, dia sudah gila...

"Aku tidak bisa lagi mendengarnya," tegas sebuah suara yang terdengar jengkel.

Wakah Jongsuk terlihat lebih pucat lagi. Bahkan sekalipun aki tidak mengenali suara Sehun, ekspresi wajah Jongsuk sudah cukup mengatakan padaku siapa yang muncul dibelakangku.

"Jangan sakiti dia, dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dikatakannya," ujar Jongsuk dengan cepat berdiri diantara aku dan Sehun.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jongsuk hyung menerima penyiksaan lagi, apalagi demi membelaku, jadi aku mencoba mendorong tubuhku ke depan Jongsuk. Dia terus memblokirku dengan kecepatan vampirnya, sampai kami terlihat seperti sedang melakukan gerakan dansa yang aneh.

"Baiklah, aku akan berbicara padamu dengan posisi seperti ini," bentakku pada Sehun, Jongsuk hyung masih berada di antara kami. "Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya, tapi kau menyulanya. Katakan padaku kenapa aku tidak boleh melanggar kesepakatan kita sekarang, dan mengancamku dengan kematian tidak akan mempan terhadapku. Aku sudah pernah _merasakannya_ ribuan kali, ingat?" Bibirku melengkung. "Lagi pula, kau membutuhkan aku dan kita berdua tahu itu."

Sehun tersenyum dingin. "Memanggilku dengan nama yang ku benci, menuduhku gila dan berbohong. Aku pernah membunuh orang dengan alasan yang lebih sepele daripada itu, tapi kau benar. Aku membutuhkanmu. Jadi, ayo selesaikan dua maaalah yang pertama."

Tiba-tiba saja Jongsuk menghilang. Sehun tersenyum melemparkannya ke samping sebelum aku sempat melihatnya bergerak. Suara hantaman di tangga batu baru mengatakan padaku di mana Jongsuk hyung mendarat, tapi saat aku hendak menghampirinya, Sehun menarik lenganku, matanya yang berwarna tembaga terfokus ke mataku. Jantungku sempat berhenti berdetak, tapi aku tidak takut. Aku tidak akan memberinya kepuasan bisa melihatku ketakutan.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanyaku dengan kesan menantang.

Alis Sehun tetangkat. "Ini," jawab Sehun, meletakkan benda kecil dan keras di tanganku.

* * *

Bayangan berkelebat di dalam pikiranku, tapi tidak seperti pengalamanku sebelumnya, bayangan ini tidak berasal dari prespektif satu orang. Melainkan prespektif sejumlah orang.

Pertama-tama, aku merasakan kenangan seorang pria yang disudutkan oleh sekelompok tentara. Mereka menjatuhkan pria itu, menahannya, salah satu dari mereka menyayat wajah pria itu sebelum menggorok lehernya. Kenangan yang berikutnya bahkan lebih brutal lagi-batu bara panas digunakan untuk mencongkel mata seorang pria muda, sebelum pria muda itu dikubur hidup-hidup. Kenangan yang ketiga tentang seorang pria yang lebih muda lagi, anehnya pria muda itu sangat mirip dengan Sehun. Pria muda itu ditikam dan diserang sampai mati di sebuah gereja. Dan kenangan yang terakhir tentang pembunuh pria muda itu, memohon pada Sehun yang tubuhnya dipenuhi kotoran dan darah. Sehun mendorong tongkat kayu panjang ke perut pembunuh itu, mengangkatnya ke udara, kemudian duduk menonton selama dua hari oenub sampai pembunub itu mati.

Saat realita menggantikan kenangan mengerikan itu, aku mendapati diriku ditekan ke dinding, cengkraman tangan Sehun di lenganku menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menyanggaku agar tetap berdiri. Pandangan mata Sehun terlihat murung, wajahnya tak berekspresi saat menatapku. Rasa sakit masih tersisa di beberapa bagian tubuhku, tapi dengan perlahan memudar sampai hanya tersisa rasa berdenyut yang samar akibat cengkraman kuatku terhadap barang yang tadi diberikan Sehun.

Aku membuka tanganku, menunduk untuk melihat cincin emas besar dengan ukiran naga diatas batunya yang lebar dan besar-cincin yang sama dengan yang dikenakan para pria tadi saat mereka terbunuh. Cincin itu begitu dipenuhi esensi pembunuh pemilik sebelumnya, sehingga aku berpikir cincin itu akan mulai meneteskan darah.

Kematian yang terpaksa kurasakan membuatku bisa mengetahui seperti apa rasanya jika wajahku disayat, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang baru untukku. Aku juga bisa mendapatkan gambaran dari para pria yang terbunuh itu. Dari sana, aku tahu bahwa mereka semua-kecuali si pembunuh yang mati terakhir-adalah anggota keluarga Sehun dan sekarang aku juga tahu pasti siapa yang menopangku di dinding batu.

Syok membuat suaraku serak. "Kau adalah Vladislav Basarab Dracul, mantan pemimpin Walachia, tapi lebih dari lima ratus tahun yang lalu, orang-orang memanggilmu Tepesh. The Impaler... Penyula."

Sehun-atau Vlad-tidak berkedip. "Mereka masih memanggilku seperti itu," jawab Sehun dengan suara pelan yang mematikan kemudian melepaskan aku.

Aku merasa lega karena kakiku masih bisa menopangku, sehingga aku tidak tersungkur ke lantai.

Jatuh ke kaki Sehun akan benar-benar klise, bahkan sekalipun dia benar-benar Dracula yang asli.

Aku menoleh ke Jongsuk. Dia masih berada di tangga, tapi sepertinya baik-baik saja. Chanyeol juga ada di sana. Dari cengkraman tangan Chanyeol di bahu Jongsuk hyung, sepertinya Chanyeol berada di sana untuk mencegah Jongsuk ikut campur.

"Kau biaa mendengar apa yang kurasakan saat aku menyentuh cincin itu?" tanyaku, tidak bisa mencegah diriku bergidik saat mengingatnya lagi.

"Iya dan tidak." Bibir Sehun terangkat untuk menyunggingkan senyum tanpa humor. "Saat kau menggunakan kekuatanmu, pikiranmu terkunci dibalik dinding yang tak tertembus. Tapi setelah selesai, kau memikirkan apa yang baru saja kau lihat, dan aku bisa mendengarnya."

Aku mencoba menyingkirkan sisa kenangan tentang pembunuhan tadi, yang lebih mudah dilakukan saat aku memfokuskan perhatianku pada Jongsuk hyung.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku tahu kau tidak gila karena terlalu terobsesi pada tokoh idolamu." Kenangan yang terakhir itu membuat kakiku gemetar dan aku melangkah maju mendekati Sehun, suaraku berubah tajam. "Tapi tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk melanggar janjimu untuk tidak menyakiti Jongsuk hyung."

Sehun melipat lengannya di depan dada, menarik perhatianku ke noda gelap di kemejanya, yang baunya seperti salah satu minuman kesehatan buatan Jongsuk.

"Salah, aku berjanji untuk tidak menyakitimu," jelas Sehun. "Aku hanya berjanji untuk tidak membunuhnya dan aku menepati janji itu. Tapi, meskipun tidak pernah terpikir olehmu bahwa Jongsuk mungkin bekerja sama dengan para vampir yang menculikmu, kemungkinan itu terlintas dalam pikiranku."

Mulutku melongo. "Tidak. Jongsuk hyung tidak akan pernah melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Terima kasih, Kai," gumam Jongsuk di sebrang ruangan.

"Sekarang aku mempercayainya," ujar Sehun, menoleh ke Jongsuk hyung tanpa sedikit pun perasaan bersalah, "tapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja mempercayai perkataan orang asing."

Ekspresi wajah Sehun mengeras lagi. "Aku berasal dari barisan pangeran yang memiliki satu kesamaan: Mereka semua dibunuh. Aku sudah pernah dikelilingi oleh kematian, pengkhianatan, dan perebutan kekuasaan selama ratusan tahun, tapi aku berhasil bertahan dan menjaga orang-orangku agar tetap aman dengan menjadi orang yang lebih cerdas dan lebih kejam dari semua musuhku. Yang kulakukan mungkin membuatmu jijik, tapi hanya orang naif atau orang bodoh yang menpercayai perkataan Jongsuk begitu saja, dan aku tidak termasuk ke dalam kedua kategori itu."

Sehun menghampiriku, dan sekali lagi, aku menahan dorongan untuk melangkah mundur. Sehun mungkin bisa memenuhi semua janjinya yang diucapkannya, tapi menyiksa Jongsuk hyung karena ada kemungkinan Jongsuk hyung terlibat dengan penculikanku juga membuktikan bahwa Sehun merupakan salah satu orang berhati paling dingin yang pernah kutemui.

Tapi, toh, kenangan yang kulihat tentang masa lalunya, belum lagi apa yang sudah kulihat secara langsung sejak kami bertemu, _aku_ pasti sangat bodoh jika mengharapkan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Sehun berhenti saat dia hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi dariku, masih memaku dengan tatapan tajamnya yang berwarna tembaga. Kemudian Sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Cincinku."

Aku meletakkan cincin itu di telapak tangan Sehun, lupa untuk memindahkannya ke tangan kiriku sebelum menyentuhnya. Arus litrik mengalir ke tubuh Sehun seiring dengan kontak itu, dan itu memang sudah kuduga sebelumnya, tapi yang tidak kuharapkan adalah yang terjadi selanjutnya.

 _Aula bergaya gotik menghilang, digantikan oleh tirai berwarna hijau gelap yang mengelilingi ranjang tempatku berbaring. Aku menautkan tangan ke kain tebal itu, sementara desahan nikmat terlontar dari mulutku, menajam seperti erangan saat gelombang kenikmatan menghantamku. Cengkraman tanganku menguat saat aku menggelinjang di bawah kombinasi erotis dari sapuan lidah yang basah dan dalam, serta dagu runcing yang menggesek bagian tubuhku yang paling sensitif._

 _"Please," rengekku._

 _Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, rambut pirang dan kulit pucatnya terlihat sangat kontras dengan pahaku, sementara matanya berkilau dengan cahaya sehijau zamrud._

 _"Tidak," ujar Sehun dengan suara serak. "Lagi." Dan Sehun menundukkan kepalanya lagi._

Wajah Sehun tampak di depanku, tapi kali ini tidak ada tirai berwarna hijau yang mengelilingi kami, karena kami sudah kembali ke aula dan Sehun sedang menatapku sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tahu kau menangkap bayangan sesuatu saat aku menyentuhmu. Pikiranmu sunyi. Katakan padaku apa yang kau lihat?"

Pipiku merona merah. Di saat yang bersamaan, ketidakpercayaan menyapuku, menutupi sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang lebih tajam daripada yang pernah kurasakan saat bermasturbasi. Itu bukanlah bayangan Sehun dengan orang lain, tapi tetap saja, pikiranku berteriak menyangkalnya.

 _Tidak. Itu bukan aku dan Sehun yang sedang melakukan... melakukan ITU!_

Kerutan di kening Sehun lenyap, digantikan oleh alis yang terangkat tinggi. _Sialan_ , Sehun membaca pikiranku lagi. _Pikirkan hal lain!_ teriakku dalam hati, menghindari tatapan Sehun. _Apapun selain itu!_

"Ah," suara Sehun tenang. Aku tidak lagi menatapnya, tapi aku hampir bisa merasakan tatapannya menelanjangiku, menyadari puncak dadaku yang tiba-tiba mengeras, detak jantungku yang cepat, dan mungkin juga sesuatu yang mulai bangun di pangkal pahaku.

"Tidak mengherankan," ujar Sehun kemudian, suaranya terdengar lebih kental dengan sesuatu yang tidak pernah mau kupikirkan. Membuatku menelan rasa gugupku dan menegaskan suaraku.

"Apa? Sekarang kau menghakimiku? Hanya karena kau berasal dari zaman yang entah abad ke berapa dan itu membuatmu memiliki pola pikir seperti mereka, bahwa orientasi seksualku itu tabu, menjijikkan atau sebagainya." Tegasku entah mengapa merasakan amarah mulai membara. Sebelumnya tidak pernah aku merasakan seperti ini saat ada orang yang menilai atu bahkan mencemoohku karena orientasi seksualku yang menyimpang. Tapi entahlah. Sehun selalu kasus yang berbeda.

"Tidak juga. Tidak ada yang salah tentang itu," kata Sehun tetap tenang tapi tatapannya benar-benar membuatku merasa ditelanjangi.

"Aku juga sudah memprediksikan hal yang sama sebenarnya." Tambah Sehun santai.

 _That's it._

Tatapan tajamku luntur. Pipiku kembali memerah, bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya sampai aku berpikir akan ada api yang menyala di sana. Aku berlari melewati Sehun, dan langsung menaiki anak tangga, bahkan aku tidak berani menoleh ke arah Jongsuk hyung. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya? Aku baru saja mendapat bayangan masa depan, di mana aku berada di tempat tidur bersama pria yang baru saja menyiksa Jongsuk hyung.

"Tidak ada yang pasti. Sebelumnya aku pernah mengubah ramalanku," gumamku, pada Sehun dan pada diriku sendiri. Meskipun begitu aku tetap menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Sayaaa update akhir tahun. Apakah ceritanya masih ngebingungin? Well maafkan karena ini emang dari novel terjemahan jadi ya bahasanya emang agak begitulah. Dimohon pengertiannya.

Sekian dulu

Selamat Tahun Baru 3

Ciao~


	7. Chapter 6

**Once Burned (Remake)**

 **Warn: YAOI, BoysLove, typo(s)**

 **Pair: Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer: Novel Once Burned by Jeaniene Frost, Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All Jongin's POV**

Sejam kemudian, Jongsuk hyung membuka kamar tidurku tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu. Jongsuk hyung sudah berganti pakaian dan mandi, jika melihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah. Aku duduk bersila di tempat tidur, mencoba untuk berpura-pura salah menafsirkan bayangan yang tadi kulihat, tapi usahaku sia-sia. Iya, benar. Karena Sehun berada di antara pahaku untuk mencari se-set kunci yang dihilangkannya.

"Kai?" ujar Jongsuk dengan suara yang tegas. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bicara."

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku dengan cepat sambil melompat bangun dari tempat tidur.

Jongsuk menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Aku akan pergi untuk melakukan penyelidikan."

Aku tidak bertanya, penyelidikan apa? "Sehun mungkin salah," gumamku. "Mungkin tidak ada orang yang memerintahkan Jackal dan teman-temannya untuk menculikku. Mungkin penculikan itu adalah inisiatif mereka sendiri."

"Itu bukan inisiatif mereka sendiri," jawab Jongsuk, kemuraman terdengar jelas dalam setiap katanya. "Vampir yang kita temui di hotel, Shrapnel, menghabiskan waktu sepanjang penerbangan untuk menyiksa si vampir berambut merah yang menculikmu agar dia bicara... dan Shrapnel sangat kreatif. Tapi itu tidak seberapa dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun begitu kami sampai di sini. Mereka tidak bertindak sendirian. Mereka dikirim untuk menculikmu, tapi mereka tidak tahu siapa yang mengirim mereka. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah nomor telepon dan deposit berjumlah besar di rekening bank mereka, dengan janji mereka akan diberi lebih banyak lagi jika kau memberi mereka informasi yang berguna untuk mengalahkan Sehun."

Aku menghela napas. Aku memang tidak berpikir semua ini akan berakhir dengan cepat, tapi aku berharap demikian. "Aku benar-benar menyesal, hyung." Aku menunjuk perut Jongsuk, ingin menangisi apa yang dialami olehnya. "Tidak seharusnya dia menyakitimu."

Jongsuk mendengus. "Aku senang masih bisa hidup. Kau mungkin sudah menduga aku mengikutimu, menunggu sampai jumlah vampir yang menjagamu berkurang. Saat aku menyadari bahwa vampir yang kuserang adalah Sehun, aku berpikir tamatlah riwayatku. Satu-satunya alasan aku belum mati adalah kau membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak membunuhku. Aku dengar dia selalu memegang kata-katanya. Aku tidak pernah menduga aku akan membuktikannya secara langsung."

Aku tersenyum lemah. "Karena aku akan menghabisakan waktu bersamanya untuk mencari dalang misterius ini, apakah ada hal lain yang harus kuketahui tentang Sehun?"

"Iya." Ekspresi Jongsuk menjadi keras. "Apa yang kau lihat dalam ramalanmu yang terakhir tadi... jangan biarkan itu terjadi."

Aku memejamkan mata, merasakan pipiku memerah lagi. Jadi jongsuk juga bisa menebak apa yang kulihat tadi. Tidak mengherankan; Jongsuk adalah vampir, dan aku sangat terbuka dalam menunjukkan reaksiku.

"Hyung," mulaiku.

"Aku tidak peduli jika itu orang lain," sela Jongsuk. "Ini bukan tentang kau yang tidak memiliki pengalaman dengan pria."

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja mengumumkan itu pada semua orang!" desisku, mataku langsung terbuka. Dengan indra pendengaran vampir yang sangat sensitif. Jongsuk sama saja menato huruf P besar dikeningku. _Perjaka._

Jongsuk melambaikan tangan dengan tidak sabar. "Bukan itu maksudku. Sehun bukanlah vampir biasa. Kami semua bisa bersikap kejam sesekali, tapi kekejaman Sehun memiliki kelas yang berbeda. Jika aku membiarkan dirimu terlibat dengannya, dia akan mematahkan hatimu _dan_ menghancurkan hidupmu. Aku menyayangimu seperti adikku yang dulu kumiliki, itu sebabnya aku mengatakan ini meskipun aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa dia sedang mendengarku."

Kedukaan tersirat dalam suara Jongsuk hyung menghapuskan rasa maluku.

"Jangan khawatir." Aku memaksakan diriku untuk bersikap tidak acuh. "Aku tahu betapa berbahayanya dia dan aku _tidak_ ingin terlibat dengannya. Pasti aku mengalami kegilaan sementara karena dia kebal terhadap sengatan listrik dari sentuhanku." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan mengatasinya."

Jongsuk menyikut pinggulku. "Itu baru adikku. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku akan pergi, tapi jaga dirimu."

"Aku akan melakukannya," janjiku pada Jongsuk hyung. "Kapan kau pergi?"

Jongsuk menghela napas. "Sekarang. Beri aku pelukan, Kai. Aku menyayangimu."

Aku berjinjit dan melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya, berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuhnya dengan tangan kananku.

"Aku menyayangimu," bisikku. "Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu, Hyung. Jangan pernah berani membiarkan dirimu terbunuh."

Jongsuk tertawa. "Akan kucoba."

* * *

Pada pukul sembilan tepat, aku menuruni tangga utama. Aku sempat berpikir untuk menolak makan malam bersama Sehun setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Jongsuk hyung-itu salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya-tapi menghindari Sehun tidak akan ada gunanya. Kami harus bekerja sama untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memerintahkan penculikanku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu lolos begitu saja.

Lagipula aku sudah biaa mengatasi rasa maluku akibat bayangan nakalku tentang Sehun-dan pengumuman Jongsuk tentang _keperjakaan_ ku? entahlah, yang pastinya bisa didengar oleh semua vampir disini. Apakah aku harus merasa malu karena menghargai nyawa orang lebih dari kebutuhanku sendiri? Aku tidak sekejam dan sedingin itu.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama tentang vampir yang bangun dari kursi saat aku memasuki ruang makan, ekspresi wajah Sehun menampakkan sedikit keterkejutan saat melihat penampilanku. Untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak merasa malu, aku menggenakan kemeja putih yang sedikit kebesaran di badanku-itu sebenarnya bajuku tidur tadi. Aku sempat tertidur sebelum makan malam-aku juga menambahkan celana jins berwarna hitam ketat, karena aku tidur tanpa celana tadi, tapi, hey! aku tidak mungkin makan malam tanpa celana, kan? Celana hitam ketat dan kemeja putih tipis itu menunjukkan dengan jelas lekuk tubuhku yang terbentuk sempurna setelah bertahun-tahun menggeluti dunia tari dan senam. Jadi, _literally_ baju ini hampir tidak menyembunyikan apapun termasuk bekas luka di punggungku yang pasti nampak. Rambutku yang biasanya rapi pun sekarang berantakan, sekali lagi efek bangun tidur, ditambah aku mengacaknya sebentar sebelum keluar kamar karena terlalu frustasi untuk memutuskan akan ikut makan bersama Sehun atau tidak. Tapi aku mengakui rambut berantakanku sangat cocok dengan wajahku, atau begitulah yang dikatakan orang-orang.

 _Itu benar, panglima,_ pikirku saat tatapan Sehun menyusuri tubuhku untuk kedua kalinya. _Aku mungkin memiliki bekas luka, tapi aku masih sedap dipandang, kan? Sayang sekali kau tidak akan bisa menikmatinya. Tidak peduli apa pun yang ditunjukkan ramalanku._

Bibir Sehun berkedut, tapi dia menarik kursi untukku tanpa berkomentar. Baru setelah aku duduk, dia merespon tantangan mentalku.

"Jika tujuanmu adalah untuk menghalangiku merayumu, menantangku bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk melakukannya." Sehun duduk di kursinya dengan santai dan arogan. "Aku suka tantangan, tapi aku yakin tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk membawamu ke tempat tidurku."

Aku sedang dalam proses membuka serbetku, tapi saat dia mengatakan itu, aku membeku. Sehun mengatakan itu dengan ketidakacuhan yang sama seperti jika membicarakan hidangan penutup yang pada akhirnya harus dimakan.

Dengan lantang, aku berkata, "Ooh, seseorang punya ego yang tinggi."

Sehun mengambil gelas _wine_ -nya, menyesapnya sekali sebelum menjawab. "Itu bukan ego, aku terbiasa dikejar-kejar wanita... _dan pria._ Dengan usia dan ketidak pengalamanamu. Biasanya kau tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menolakku. Tapi kemampuan unikmu bisa menepiskan semua hambatan tentang usia muda dan kepolosanmu, dan itu membuatmu menarik."

"Beruntungnya aku," ujarku dengan sinis, sambil menggemeretakkan gigi. Aku masih marah dengan praduga Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, terlihat sama mengancam dan menggodanya seperti botol sampanye. "Iya. Orang sering membuatku bosan, terkadang mereka membuatku terhibur, lebih sering membuatku kesal, tapi jarang sekali ada yang membuatku penasaran. Kau membuatku penasaran, itu sebabnya aku akan sangat menikmatinya jika aku bisa memilikimu sebagai kekasihku."

"Tidak kusangka orientasi seksualmu juga berbelok." ejekku.

"Mungkin saja. Sejujurnya aku tidaklah berbelok untuk sembarang orang. Mari kita anggap dalam kasus ini kau berbeda. Kau harusnya merasa sangat spesial sekarang."

Aku tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih menghina-Sehun yang menyamakan aku dengan orang-orang yang biasa 'mengejar'nya, atau keyakinan Sehun bahwa aku pasti akan berakhir di tempat tidur bersamanya. Aku menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan yang memiliki langit-langit seperti katerdal, lampu gantung raksasa, dan kursi untuk dua lusin orang.

"Tidak heran kau membutuhkan rumah yang sangat besar. Kepercayaan dirimu yang terlalu besar tidak akan muat di rumah yang lebih kecil."

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Aku mungkin sangat percaya diri, tapi bukan tanpa alasan. Kau pikir aku berbahaya dan kau marah padaku karena perlakuanku terhadap Jongsuk, tapi bahkan sebelum kau mendapatkan ramalan itu, aku tahu kau sudah menginginkanku."

"Kau seksi, wajar saja jika aku menginginkanmu," balasku, menolak untuk membiarkan kemampuan Sehun dalam membaca pikiranku yang paling intim membuatku tersudut. "Aku gay dan aku tertarik pada banya pria seksi. Jika Chris Hemsworth ada di sini, aku akan membuatnya meledak seperti petasan dengan betapa cepatnya aku melemparkan diriku padanya."

"Dan itu akan membunuhnya," tegas Sehun.

"Dia dan semua orang yang memiliki detak jantung, itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa berkencan setelah kecelakaan itu. Aku bisa saja berhubungan dengan vampir, tapi Jongsuk hyung memintaku untuk menghindari mereka, karena dia khawatir mereka akan mencoba memanfaatkanku." _Dan Jongsuk hyung benar,_ pikirku dengan sedih, sebelum melanjutkan. "Sekarang aku dipaksa tinggal dengan pria menarik yang tidak bisa kubunuh, dan kau merasa istimewa karena aku meresponmu layaknya manusia biasa dan sehat pada umumnya?"

Aku bersandar sambil mendengus. "Yang benar saja. Vampir tampan mana pun pasti bisa membuatku panas, jadi jangan patahkan lenganmu karena terlalu sering menepuk punggungmu sendiri."

"Kau hanya membohongi dirimu sendiri, tapi seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu, aku tidak pernah menghindar dari tantangan," ujar Sehun, membelai dagu runcingnya. Aku tidak mau mengikuti arah gerakan tangan Sehun; menatap mulut pria itu hanya akan membawaku pada ramalan cabulku.

"Ayo kita uji," lanjut Sehun. "Chanyeol!"

Sehun tidak meninggikan suaranya, tapi seketika juga si vampir berambut perak muncul.

"Iya?"

"Chanyeol hanya satu dari sekian banyak pria yang bisa kau pilih," tegas Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Semua bertubuh gagah, jantan, lajang, dan sanggup bertahan setidaknya selama sejam sebelum kau membuatnya pingsan karena sengatan listrikmu."

Aku bisa merasakan kemana arah pembicaraan ini, dan aku bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursiku. _Hentikan_ , pikirku mengingatkan.

Sehun mengabaikannya, menunjuk ke arahku dengan gelas _wine_ nya. "Coba perhatikan tamu kita, Chanyeol. Bibir penuh, mata yang memikat, kulit eksotis, dan tubuh yang indah. Dia menawan, kan? Begitu menawannya sampai aku yakin ada beberapa pria di rumah ini yang bersedia 'berbelok' untuknya dan ingin menidurinya, benar kan?"

Aku terkesiap oleh sifat blak-blakan Sehun. Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata, tatapannya bergerak ke arahku, kemudian ke Sehun. "Apakah ini pertanyaan jebakan?"

"Sama sekali tidak," ujar Sehun, mentap Chanyeol dengan sorot dingin. "Selama Jongin tinggal di sini, semua orangku bebas mendekatinya, jika dia mau. Atau, jika dia ingin melewatkan bagian pendekatan dan langsung ingin meniduri salah satu dari kalian sekarang juga, tidak masalah."

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku mulai memerah, tapi aku tidak yakin itu disebabkan oleh amarah atau rasa malu. Sepertinya Chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah dan tertarik, seolah pria itu tidak tahu apakah dia harus pergi sekedar berjaga-jaga jika aku menyetrum semua orang karena marah, atau tetap tinggal dan melihat apakah aku akan menuntut agar dia membuka celananya dan mulai menyetubuhinya.

"Aku punya pertanyaan," kataku, suaraku tetap tenang meskipun nyatanya aku nyaris meledak oleh amarah. "Siapa yang harus kutiduri agar aku bisa mendapatkan makan malam? Kau menyiapkan semua piring mengilap ini tapi tidak ada makanan di atasnya. Ini keterlaluan sekali."

Senyuman tipis ini tersungging di bibir Sehun. "Maaf Chanyeol. Sepertinya tamu kita memilih untuk memuaskan nafsunya yang lain."

"Atau mungkin aku tidak tertarik padanya atau siapa pun yang diperintahkannya untuk melayaniku seolah mereka adalah budak seks," balasku dengan ketus.

"Sehun tidak memerintahkan aku; dia mengatakan padaku bahwa peraturan yang biasa diterapkan untuk tamu di sini tidak berlaku denganmu, jika aku tertarik."

Chanyeol menatapku saat mengatakan itu, dan dia menyingkirkan sikap formal yang biasa ditunjukkan pada setiap percakapan kami sebelumnya. Aku rasa untuk topik semacam ini formalitas tidak diperlukan.

Kemudian Chanyeol menoleh ke Sehun. "Kau menginginkannya. Mengapa kau menawarkan kesempatan ini pada kami?"

"Karena dia memiliki anggapan yang salah tentang aku," ujar Sehun dengan keyakinan yang menjengkelkan, "Dan dia harus menyadari itu. Lagipula, jika dia memang benar maka dia tidak pantas untukku."

Aku melemparkan serbetku ke meja dan berdiri. "Aku sudah cukup mendengarkan semua ini."

Chanyeol menyentuh lenganku. "Kumohon, tunggu sebentar. Aku benar-benar tertarik. Sebelum ada orang lain yang mengambil kesempatan ini, aku ingin mencobanya." Kilat kehijauan tampak di mata abu-abu gelap Chanyeol. "Tanpa bermaksud kurang ajar, tapi bekerja untuk Sehun tidak memberiku banyak waktu untuk berkencan. Lagipula kau mempesona, tangguh, dan kemampuanmu membuatku terkesan. Jadi jika kau juga tertarik, aku ingin melakukan pendekatan denganmu, dan itu tidak ada hubungan dengan _diperintahkan_."

Tatapanku bergeser ke Sehun, yang terus membelai rahangnya dengan santai. _Dasar kau bajingan sombong,_ pikirku, kemudian aku mengalihkan lagi perhatianku ke Chanyeol, terbelah antara amarahku terhadap manipulasi kejam Sehun dan kecanggungan karena sepertinya Chanyeol benar benar tulus.

"Ini tidak harus menjadi pilihan seks malam ini atau tidak sama sekali," lanjut Chanyeol. "Untuk permulaaan, kau bisa membiarkan aku mengajakku berkeliling rumah besok."

Sekali lagi aku menoleh ke Sehun, tapi alisnya terangkat seolah ia menantangku untuk menolak. Aku mengumpat. Inilah yang aku inginkan-diajak berkencan oleh pria menarik dan tidak berbahaya yang tidak akan mati hanya karena sentuhanku. Sehun mungkin yakin aku merasakan ketertarikan khusus padanya, tapi aku akan membuktikan dia salah dan bersenang-senang saat melakukannya.

"Tur kedengarannya menarik," kataku pada Chanyeol, sambil duduk lagi di kursiku. "Bagaimana jika pukul satu siang besok, atau itu terlalu pagi untukmu?"

"Pukul satu tidak masalah aku akan sangat menantikannya," ujar Chanyeok, tersenyum. Chanyeol memiliki lesung pipi dan itu membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih muda. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol sebaya denganku saat dia diubah menjadi vampir. Kemudian Chanyeol berbalik ke Sehun membungkuk, dan pergi.

Kesunyian terasa di ruang makan ini, hanya dipecahkan oleh suara berderak dari perapian yang ada di belakang Sehun. Aku menatap Sehun, dalam hati meyakinkannya bahwa dia membuat kesalahan yang sangat besar.

Akhirnya, Sehun berbicara tapi bukan padaku.

"Kalian boleh menyajikan makan malamnya sekarang."

Tiba-tiba saja ruang makan itu dipenuhi enam orang pelayan, masing-masing membawa piring besar bertudung yang mengeluarkan aroma lezat. Tapi meskipun makanan mereka yang mereka sajikan di meja terlihat lebih lezat daripada aromanya, anehnya, aku tidak lagi merasa lapar.

* * *

Aku sudah menduga Chanyeol akan tepat waktu, dan aku benar. Begitu jarum jam menunjuk pukul satu, terdengar suara ketikan di pintu kamarku

Aku membukanya, memaksakan senyuman meskipun itu hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan saat ini. Aku memang tidur di kasur paling lembut dan paling nyaman yang pernah kutiduri, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur dan sekujur tubuhku terasa pegal. Semua luka, benturan, dan memar yang kualami beberapa hari terakhir ini pasti mulai terasa efeknya. Ditambah mimpi menggelisahkan yang kualami setiap kali aku tidur, dan sekarang suasana hatiku sangat buruk.

Itu pasti terlihat di wajahku, karena senyuman Chanyeol memudar saat dia menatapku dengan saksama.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," elakku. "Hanya sedikit pusing. Aku rasa ada terlalu banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiranku hingga aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

"Mungkin karena ketinggian tempat ini," ujar Chanyeol, meskipun kerutan di keningnya mengatakan padaku dia tidak percaya alasanku. "Itu bisa membuat manusia merasa lelah, sampai mereka terbiasa."

Komentar Chanyeol tentang 'manusia' tidak membuatku terkejut. Setelah tinggal bersama Jongsuk selama bertahun-tahun, aku sudah terbiasa mendengarnya.

"Pasti karena itu," kataku, berusaha lebih keras untuk tersenyum.

Cuping hidung Chanyeol yang sedikit bergerak mengatakan padaku bahwa usahaku tidak sia-sia. "Kau terlihat manis," puji Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar lebih dalam saat tatapannya menyusuri tubuhku dengan lebih perlahan.

"Terima kasih." Aku menyisir rambutku dengan tangan, tapi poni ku kembali jatuh dan menutupi sebagian dahiku. "Kau juga terlihat tampan. Sangat bergaya."

Aku tidak berbohong. Chanyeol memakai sweater berwarna biru navy, yang kelihatannya dirajut dengan benang sutra, dan celana hitam yang kelihatan bergaya tapi santai. Ditambah dengan tinggi yang pas, wajah yang menarik dan tubuh yang berotot, Chanyeol bisa membuat jantung sebagian besar orang berdebar-debar.

Sebagian besar orang, tapi itu bukan aku. Aku menghargai usaha Chanyeol untuk berpakaian lebih istimewa dari biasanya, tapi aku tidak merasakan percikan apapun saat menatapnya. Jika hormonku bisa digambarkan melalui mesin, maka yang tampak hanyalah garis lurus. _Kau lelah_ , tegasku untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Mungkin Chanyeol benar mengenai ketinggian tempat ini yang mempengaruhi kondisiku.

 _Ketinggian tidak menghentikanmu menginginkan Sehun kemarin,_ ejek suara hatiku.

Aku mengabaikannya. Aku kelelahan, itu saja. Sebentar lagi, aku akan membayangkan setidaknya setengah lusin pikiran cabul tentang Chanyeol. Bahkan mungkin aku akan merealisasikan sebagian pikiran itu.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol, menarik lagi perhatianku.

Aku akan menunjukkan pada pangeran Rumania yang egois itu bahwa dia sama sekali tidak istimewa. "Tentu saja."

"Kau mau memulai tur dari mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Dari manapun yang kau inginkan."

"Ayo kita mulai dari awal," ujar Chanyeol, membawaku menyusuri lorong berukir. "Awalnya bangunan ini merupakan biara yang dibangun pada abad kelima belas."

"Dulu rumah ini adalah _gereja_?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Pada zaman itu, biara bukan hanya difungsikan sebagai gereja," jawab Chanyeol, menunjuk ke jendela besar yang kami lewati. "Biara juga difungsikan sebagai benteng yang strategis. Saat itu, kekaisaran Ottoman mencoba menginvasi Eropa Barat, dan Rumania termasuk di dalamnya."

"Itu cukup menjelaskan dinding yang tinggi dan menara pengawas," ujarku, sebelum menambahkan, "Dan semua itu masih digunakan sampai saat ini?"

"Sehun memiliki musuh," jawab Chanyeol, sambil menoleh ke arahku.

Aku mendengus. "Iya aku mengetahuinya setelah aku diculik oleh mereka."

"Ini bukanlah tempat tinggalnya saat dia masih menjadi pangeran," lanjut Chanyeol, membawaku melewati ruang tamu menuju tangga. "Sehun baru pindah kesini pada abad ketujuh belas. Dinding dan biaranya sudah runtuh, tapi dia membangunnya lagi. Dia juga menambahkan lantai tiga dan empat di atas bangunan aslinya, begitu pula beberapa fasilitas yang ada di lantai satu dan dua."

"Termasuk taman dalam ruangan?" tanyaku, sedikit bergurau.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Shrapnel yang mendesain pembuatan taman itu. Dia seorang pecinta hortikultura sejati, tapi dia tidak pernah mau mengakuinya."

Vampir bertubuh besar, yang dijabarkan Jongsuk hyung sebagai 'orang kreatif' dalam penyiksaan. Diam-diam memiliki hobi berkebun?

"Kejutan apa lagi yang kau punya?" tanyaku, menambahkan dengan kering. "Coba kutebak: Kau sebenarnya komandan Romawi, yang diperankan Russell Crowe dalam film _Gladiator_?"

Chanyeol tergelak, membelai lenganku dan tidak menarik tangannya saat merasakan sengatan listrik akibat sentuhan itu.

"Tidak, tapi dengan imbalan yang pantas, kau bisa memintaku menggenakan rok kulit pendek dan berpura-pura menjadi dia."

Nada suara Chanyeol santai, tapi ada kesan sensual di dalamnya. Aku mungkin belum memiliki pikiran cabul tentang kencan ini-sialan!-tapi Chanyeol menegaskan padaku bahwa dia sudah sampai pada tahap itu.

"Ceritakan lebih banyak tentang proses restorasinya," pintaku, bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa saat membayangkan melakukan permainan peran dengan Chanyeol. "Apakah kau sudah ada di sini saat itu?"

Jika Chanyeol merasa kecewa karena aku mengubah topik pembicaraan, maka dia tidak menunjukkannya.

"Oh, iya. Bahkan, aku yang bertugas untuk membangun kembali tempat ini. Pada saat itu aku sudah bersama Sehun beberapa adat dan dia memercayakan aku untuk memastikan semua selesai dengan sempurna selama dia pergi ke Slovenia..."

* * *

Tiga jam kemudian, kepalaku mulai terasa berputar. Chanyeol membawaku menyusuri tiga lantai pertama yang amat sangat luas. Rumah Sehun juga dihiasi sejumlah artefak berharga yang bisa membuat setiap kurator museum menangis iri. Lupakan soal permadani, potret, perbaotan, dan sejumlah benda bertatah permata-Ruang Senjata luar biasa mengagumkan. Ruangan itu berisi tameng, rantai, pedang, baju zirah, dan beraneka macam perlengkapan perang, sebagian besar benda itu memiliki cap keluarga Dracul atau cap Orde Naga.

Aku terus menyembunyikan tangan kananku, saat Chanyeol menunjukkan ruangan itu. Aku tahu semua senjata itu pernah digunakan dalam perang; setiap lekukan dan goresan menjadi saksi bisunya. Rasanya ruangan itu seperti berdenyut oleh semua barang yang sarat akan esensi.

Meskipin aku tertarik dengan semua yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol, suasana hatiku terus memburuk seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Pada saat Chanyeol membawaku kembali ke kamar, aku merasa sangat lelah dan pegal sehingga yang kuinginkan hanyalah tidur. Mungkin otakku kelebihan muatan oleh semua informasi yang kuserap hari ini, dan kurang tidur membuat kondisiku memburuk.

"Terima kasih untuk sore yang indah, Chanyeol," kataku padanya. "Sampai ketemu saat makan siang besok."

Chanyeol bersandar di dinding drngan gaya santai. "Tidak, Oscar atau Gabriel yang akan membawakan makananmu."

"Kau sudah bosan padaku?" godaku.

Senyuman Chanyeol tetap tersungging tapi tatapannya menjadi serius. "Sangat sulit merayu seseorang jika kau juga menjadi pelayannya. Itu sebabnya aku menugaskan orang lain untuk mengurusmu selama kau disini."

Aku menghela napas dalam hati. Meskipun aku berkata jujur tentang menikmati momen kebersamaan kami, aku tidak merasakan percikan khusus saat aku berada di dekat Chanyeol-dan aku sudah _berusaha_ keras untuk bisa merasakannya. Aku menatap bokongnya saat dia berjalan di depanku, membayangkan kukuku menancap di punggung lebarnya... astaga, aku bahkan mencuri pandang ke selangkangannya. Selain mengagumi tubuh Chanyeol yang nyaris sempurna, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Aku bisa membayangkan Sehun tertawa puas.

Tapi aku tidak menyerah begitu saja. Mungkin aku butuh interaksi langsung. Karena ada arus listrik yang mengalir, belum ada pria yang menciumku setelah Taeyong-adik kelasku-saat kelas delapan. Ciuman pasti bisa membangkitkan libidoku. Aku tersenyum, membasahi bibirku, dan berharap Chanyeol bukanlah tipe pria pemalu.

Ternyata memang bukan. Chanyeol menunduk, tangannya melingkar leherku, dan dia menurunkan mulutnya ke mulutku. Bibir Chanyeol terasa dingin, penuh, tapi kencang, dan dia cukup mahir menggunakan lidahnya untuk menggodaku. Aku membalas ciuman Chanyeol, merasa lega karena ciuman hampir mirip dengan bersepeda, kau tidak akan lupa bagaimana caranya meskipun jarang latihan. Lidah kami bertautan dan aku merasa bersyukur karena mulut Chanyeol tidak terasa seperti darah. Aku suka bisa melingkarkan lenganku di tubuh seseorang dan dipeluk dengan erat, meskipun aku berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh Chanyeol dengan tangan kananku. Erangan pelan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol saat dia merapatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya terdengar menyenangkan. Aku merasa lega kurangnya latihan selama bertahun-tahun tidak membuatku menjadi pencium terburuk di dunia, dan...

Ah, sial, ini tidak berhasil! Tubuh Chanyeol yang besar dan keras menekan tubuhku dan lidahnya melakukan hal yang menyenangkan di dalam mulutku, tapi aku tetap tidak merasakan gelombang gairah. Selama bertahun-tahun aku merasa frustasi akibat terpaksa harus melajang, tapi sekarang saat aku memiliki cara dan kesempatan dalam bentuk vampir yang tampan dan bersedia memuaskanku, aku justru tidak menginginkannya. Mungkin ada yang salah denganku.

"Chanyeol, aku minta maaf," kataku, bergeser menjauh darinya.

"Terlalu cepat?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak keberatan menunggu. Sehun akan membutuhkan waktu berminggu-minggu untuk mengumpulkan barang-barang pribadi dari semua musuhnya agar bisa kau sentuh, jadi kita punya banyak waktu."

Menarik, penuh pengertian, dan tidak langsung terkapar di lantai karena serangan jantung akibat tersetrum sentuhanku. Aku menarik napas frustasi. Bukankah tipe pria ini yang selalu kudambakan di malam-malam yang sepi? Lalu kenapa jantungku tidak berdebar-debar?

Kenapa reaksiku kepadanya sangat _datar_ dibandingan dengan apa yang kurasakan saat aku bersama Sehun.

Aku benar-benar kacau.

"Chanyeol." mulaiku.

Chanyeol meletakkan satu jari di bibirku. "Jangan. Aku tahu arti nada suara itu, tapi... tunggu. Jika kau masih ingin mengatakannya setelah seminggu, aku tidak keberatan, tapi beri aku waktu selama itu sebelum membiarkan pria lain melakukakan pendekatan padamu." Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. "Apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Benar, apa lagi? Yang pasti bukan memikiran tentang vampir berbahaya yang sangat yakin pada dirinya sendiri, sehingga dia mencomblangi aku dengan pria lain dan menantangku untuk tidur dengan staffnya yang manapun.

"Baiklah," kataku, dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Chanyeol menciumku lagi dan aku berharap kali ini aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lebih, tapi meskipun ciuman itu menyenangkan, percikan itu tetap tidak ada.

"Bagus," ujar Chanyeol saat melepaskanku. "Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok." **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Saya update~ Maaf apdetnya molor karena buku ini sempet ilang dari perpusakaan. Nggak tau siapa yang minjem dan nggak di kembaliin-kembaliin bikin saya pengen nyolong nih buku. Tapi inilah akhirnya bukunya dikembaliin.

Dan yang nungguin Replace harap sabar yaa :') Saya buntu banget akhir-akhir ini gara-gara baper kiss scene dramanya Kai, Habis mbaperin SehunIrene sekarang giliran mbaperin si Kai :') Tapi saya usahain selesai minggu ini chap selanjutnya jadi harap sabar yah :')

Sekian dulu dari saya.

Ciao~


	8. Chapter 7

**Once Burned (Remake)**

 **Warn: YAOI, BoysLove, typo(s)**

 **Pair: Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer: Novel Once Burned by Jeaniene Frost, Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All Jongin's POV**

Aku menuruni tangga pada pukul dengan semangat seorang terpidana mati yang berjalan menuju kursi listrik. Kali ini, aku tidak menggenakan kemeja putih kebesaran. Aku menggenakan celana cokelat dan sweater _turtleneck_ , rambutku dibiarkan sedikit berantakan, dan bibirku cemberut. Semua hal tentang diriku meneriakkan 'Jangan diganggu' kepada vampir yang sudah menunggu di ruang makan.

Sehun berdiri saat melihatku, yang karena alasan tertentu membuatku marah. Kenapa dia terus berpura-pura sopan? Seorang yang memiliki tata krama tidak akan menyiksa orang yang tidak bersalah atau menawarkan stafnya untuk ditiduri hanya demi membuktikan maksudnya!

Kemudian aku menegur diriku sendiri. Hanya karena suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan aku tidak bisa membuktikan Sehun salah, bukan berarti aku berhak menyebarkan racun kebencianku padanya. _Maaf_ , pikirku, menduga Sehun sedang membaca pikiranku seperti biasanya.

Senyum sinis yang tersungging di bibir Sehun saat dia menarikkan kursi untukku sudah cukup untuk menegaskan kecurigaanku.

"Kencanmu tidak seperti yang kau harapkan?"

Aku duduk sambil menghela napas. Aku benci berbohong dan Sehun bisa membaca pikiranku, jadi apa gunanya menyangkal.

"Iya, tapi Chanyeol ingin aku memberinya waktu seminggu, dan aku setuju."

Begitu aku duduk di depan meja, Sehun kembali ke kursinya, sekali lagi membuat kegiatan sesederhana duduk jadi terlihat begitu berwibawa. Berikan dia singgasana dan dia akan terlihat seperti di rumah sendiri. Tapi mungkin saja Sehun memang memiliki singgasana yang disimpan di suatu tempat. Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan ruang lantai empat kepadaku, karena dia bilang itu area 'privasi'. Aku menerjemahkan itu sebagai 'Wilayah pribadi Sehun' dan aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun membutuhkan satu lantai khusus unyuk ruang pribadinya.

Atau mungkin disanalah Sehun melakukan semua penyiksaan terhadap tawanannya. Aku bisa mengerti jika Chanyeol tidak mau menunjukkan ruangan _itu_ padaku.

"Bukan, aku menyiksa tawananku di ruangan bawah tanah, seperti halnya pemilik kastil lain," ujar Sehun, ada kesan geli dalam suaranya. "Dan lantai empat bukan sepenuhnya milikku. Sebagian besar staf kepercayaanku menempati kamar di sana."

"Kau benar-benar memiliki ruang bawah tanah?" Kuno sekali.

"Tentu saja." Sehun mengatakan itu sambil menggerakkan dua jarinya. Seorang pelayan muncul. Menuangkan _wine_ berwarna merah gelap ke dalam gelasku.

Setidaknya aku berharap itu _wine_.

"Itu memang _wine_." Sehun mengatakan itu dengan suara geli. "Selain untuk alasan yang sudah jelas, _wine_ bisa membantumu untuk tidur lebih nyenyak malam ini. _Wine_ juga membantu menghilangkan pegal-pegal ditubuhmu."

 _Kemampuan membaca pikiran sangat mengganggu privasi orang lain,_ pikirku, sambil memelototkan mata pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang.

Aku menyesap sedikit _wine_ milikku, membiarkan cairan itu berputar di lidahku sebelum menelannya. Ada jejak violet, ceri hitam, dan... Asap. _Enak sekali_ , nilaiku, dan menyesap lebih banyak. Sebagian rasa pegal mulai hilang dari bahuku.

Sehun mengamatiku, apa pun yang dipikirkannya tersembunyi di balik senyum misterius. Aku menggenakan pakaian khusus untuk makan malam, tapi Sehun justru sebaliknya. Kaus tanpa kancing terlihat lebih elegan daripada kemeja biasa dengan kancing berderet. Cahaya dari lampu gantung membuat hiasan mansetnya berkilau, dan celana panjang berwarna gelap membukus kaki Sehun dengan sempurna, hingga sulit bagiku untuk tidak menatapnya. Rambut pirang Sehun disisir rapi, rahangnya tajam bak dipahat, membuatku melupakan _wine_ ku karena mataku sibuk mereguk penampilannya.

Aku pikir Sehun akan menyindir kekagumanku yang terbaca jelas, tapi ekspresinya tidak berubah saat dia membalas tatapanku. Jari-jari tangan Sehun yang panjang dan lentik menghapus embun di gelas _wine_ nya, dan aku teringat bagaimana rasa jari-jari itu saat Sehun membelai tanganku ketika aku menyalurkan arus listrik padanya. Kehangatan menyebar di seluruh tubuhku, dan aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa itu hanya efek dari _wine_ , meskipun aku tahu itu tidak benar. Tiga jam dan dua ciuman dari Chanyeol tidak membuatku merasakan sedikit pun panas itu, tapi kurang dari lima menit duduk di sebrang Sehun, aku harus mengipasi diriku sendiri.

Sekarang ekspresi Sehun berubah-senyuman puas tersinggung di bibirnya.

"Kau lihat? Kau _tidak_ bereaksi seperti ini dengan setiap pria," tegas Sehun.

Tidak ada yang membuatku lebih bahagia daripada mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa dia salah, tapi aku memang merasakan sesuatu pada Sehun yang tidak kurasakan terhadap pria lain. Mungkin Sehun benar, dan sisi gelap dalam diriku mengenali jiwa yang mirip di dalam diri Sehun. Tapi itu tidak membuat Sehun lebih tidak berbahaya untukku baik secara fisik maupun emosional.

"Hentikan," kataku dengan suara pelan. "Cari orang lain untuk kau permainkan. Kita berdua tahu aku tidak punya pengalaman, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memainkan permainan tanpa terluka. Lagi pula, aku benci permainan. Aku lebih suka mengetahui secara langsung mana yang nyata dan mana yang omong kosong."

Sehun bersandar di kursinya, sesuatu tampak di matanya dan itu menggodaku. Aku menelan _wine_ ku untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Yang kuanggap paling menarik dari dirimu adalah keterusteranganmu dan keenggananmu berbohong. Dan aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Aku sangat serius dengan niatku untuk menjadikanmu milikku."

Aku menahan _wine_ di mulutku untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sebelum menelannya. Kali ini bukan intuk menguji rasanya, tapi sebagai usaha untuk mendapat kendali diri. Sepertinya ada dua Jongin yang berperang di dalam diriku. Jongin yang pertama masih merasa marah karena Sehun masih sangat yakin aku akan menyerah padanya, sedangkan Jongin yang kedua... jalang itu bertanya-tanya seperti apa Sehun dalam keadaan telanjang.

Deretan gigi putih Sehun tampak saat pria itu menyeringai. "Ada banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya, tapi hanya sedikit yang bisa mencari tahu. Aku sangat selektif dalam memilih kekasihku."

"Karena kau terlalu istimewa?" Aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku untuk menanyakan hal itu dengan sinis.

Seringaian Sehun memudar dan ekpresi wajahnya menjadi serius. "Karena dalam tahap kehidupanku sekarang, aku sudah pernah kehilangan segalanya. Rumah ini, rumah-rumahku yang lain, mobil, pesawat... semua itu harta milikku, tapi siapapun bisa memiliki harta yang sama. Hanya tubuhku yang menjadi milikku sepenuhnya, jadi aku tidak akan sembarang memberikannya pada orang lain seolah tubuhku tidak berharga."

Aku juga pernah kehilangan segalanya. Terkadang rasanya jauh lebih buruk dari kematian. Jadi aku tidak terkejut jika hal itu memberikan efek yang lebih dalam untuk Sehun. Sepertinya rasa kehilangan itu masih menghantui Sehun, mulai dari dosa tergelapnya sampai ke pembicaraan ini.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan kemampuanku membaca pikiran tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kemampuanmu," ujar Sehun dengan suara lembut. "Kau bisa melihat jauh ke dalam jiwaku hanya dengan satu sentuhan. Bagaimana mungkin mendengar beberapa pikiran bisa disamakan dengan itu."

Aku memalingkan wajah sambil berdeham. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku _benar-benar_ lebih suka sebagian dari pikiran itu tidak di dengar olehmu."

Sehun tergelak, dengan suara rendah dan menggoda. "Ah, tapi justru pikiran-pikiran itu yang paling kunikmati."

"Kau berhasil mengumpulkan barang-barang untuk kusentuh?" tanyaku, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mrngganti topik pembicaraan.

Masih ada kilat jahil di mata Sehun, tapi dia membiarkan topik sebelumnya berlalu begitu saja.

"Aku punya musuh, tapi mereka tidak menentangku secara terbuka. Mungkin karena aku memiliki kecenderungan membunuh lawan-lawanku dengan cepat, jadi pertama-tama aku harus memastikan siapa yang perkataannya tidak sesuai dengan perbuatannya dan siapa yang menginginkan aku mati."

"Aku bisa membantumu dengan itu." Aku mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, tidak sabar untuk segera mencari tahu siapa yang telah menyeretku ke dalam masalah ini. "Carikan aku barang-barang milik sepukuh orang yang paling kau curigai akan mengkhianatimu. Aku akan menyentuhnya dan aku akan mengatakan padamu siapa yang mengkhianatimu dan siapa yang tidak."

Seringaian jail Sehun muncul lagi. "Oh, Jongin. Sekarang kau berniat membuatku tergila-gila padamu, ya?"

Aku meneggak habis sisa _wine_ ku, berharap Sehun akan memilih ingin menjadi orang yang menakutkan atau orang yang menawan. Menjadi keduanya hanya akan mengacaukan ketenanganku. "Apakah makan malam akan segera disajikan Aku kelaparan."

* * *

Aku terbangun sambil mengerang pada sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarku. Tidurku diusik oleh mimpi yang terus membuatku terbangun dengan jantung berdetak cepat dan baju tidurku basah oleh keringat. Itu bukanlah mimpi buruk tentang Jackal yang menculikku, tapi memang ada sosok vampir di dalam mimpiku itu. Vampir yang tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan, tapi justru membuatku mendesah dan memohon lebih-dan kekasih di dalam mimpiku itu bukanlah Chanyeol.

Aku menurunkan kaki dari tempat tidur. Aku terbiasa menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kumiliki, dan hanya ada dua cara yang kutahu bisa membantuku mengatasinya. Yang satu tidak mungkin kulakukan karena vampir pembaca pikiran yang menghantui mimpiku pasti akan _tahu_ apa yang kulakukan, dan yang lebih buruk lagi-dia pasti tahu aku memikirkannya selama melakukan _itu_. Itu berarti hanya ada satu cara lagi.

Meskipun aku masih merasa seperti sepotong daging yang dipukul-pukul agar empuk, aku memaksakan diriku untuk bangun dan berjalan ke lemari, mengeluarkan singlet tipis dan celana olahraga. Chanyeol pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa rumah ini dilengkapi ruang olahraga. Aku akan menemukan ruangan itu dan membakar gairahku yang tidak berguna, sampai aku terlalu lelah untuk membayangkan apapun selain tidur siang.

Begitu selesai berpakaian, aku turun ke lantai bawah. Aula besar terlihat kosong, tapi aku tahu lebih baik.

"Halo? Aku ingin tahu dimana ruang olahraga berada?" teriakku dengan bahasa Inggris dengan logat Asia yang kental.

Sebelum aku selesai menghitung sampai tiga di dalam hati, seseorang keluar dari balik pilar batu.

"Ada di bawah lantai ini," ujar vampir itu dengan bahasa korea yang cukup fasih, tapi logat Inggris terdengar jelas dalam suaranya. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana."

Aku hendak tersenyum berterima kasih saat suara yang lebih familier membuatku membeku.

"Tidak perlu, Lachlan. Aku saja yang menunjukkan padanya di mana tempatnya."

Aku mengerang dalam hati. Aku sudah kesulitan menyingkirkan Sehun dari pikiranku, meskipun aku hanya bertemu dengannya saat makan malam. Jika aku bertemu dengannya pada siang hari juga, mustahil bagiku untuk melakukan itu.

Dan berkat kemampuannya membaca pikiran, sekarang Sehun mengetahui itu.

Lachlan membungkuk pada Sehun dan menghilang. Aku menunggu, tidak menoleh. Ada sebuah tangan yang terulur sepanjang lenganku, membuatku merinding, bukan karena kulitnya yang lebih panas dari suhu aula yang dingin, tapi karena reaksiku terhadap sentuhannya.

"Apakah kau selalu sehangat ini?" tanyaku, tanpa menatap Sehun.

Sesuatu yang tinggi dan gelap tampak di sudut mataku. "Jika aku menggunakan kekuatanku, tubuhku bisa lebih hangat lagi, tapi kau sudah tahu itu. Jika aku tidur, suhu tubuhku turun hingga sama dengan suhu tubuh vampir pada umumya."

Jadi setiap bagian tubuh Sehun akan sehangat ini? Bukankah itu hanya hanya memancing bayangan lain yang sebaiknya tidak kumiliki?

"Ruang olahraga," aku berhasil mengatakannya. "Di mana letaknya?"

Tangan Sehun memegangi lenganku. "Ikut denganku."

Sehun tahu aku mengikutinya, jadi sebenarnya dia tidak perlu memegangi tanganku. Sehun memilih berjalan di sebelah kananku, jadi jika aku tidak berhati-hati, tanganku bisa menyentuh tangannya dan aku mungkin akan mendapatkan gambaran erotis lagi. _Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu kecuali aku merasa yakin,_ Sehun pernah mengatakan itu. Apakah Sehun menantangku untuk melihat apakah ramalan itu masih belum berubah?

Sehun pasti mendengarkan perdebatan yang terjadi di dalam kepalaku, tapi dia tidak melontarkan komentar apa-apa. Sehun juga tidak melepaskan lenganku atau bergeser menjauh. Justru, Sehun membawaku menuruni tangga yang ada di balik tangga musim dingin menuju ke sebuah lorong batu yang tertutup.

"Apa lagi yang ada di bawah sini?" tanyaku untuk memecah kebisuan yang terjadi diantara kami.

"Selain ruang olahraga, di sini juga ada dapur, ruang cuci, pintu pelayan, gudang, kolam renang, ruang bawah tanah untuk menyimpan makanan, dan tempat tinggal manusia."

Baru pada saat itu aku meoleh pada Sehun. "Kau menyimpan donor hidup di _basement_?"

"Tapi _basement_ yang bagus. Jauh lebih baik daripada ruang bawah tanah."

Aku tidak tahu apakah Sehun bergurau atau serius. Sehun mungkin tidak peduli pada donor hidupnya yang tinggal disamping gudang penyimpanan makanan, atau dia menganggapnya lucu karena aku memercayainya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka suatu hari nanti," hanya itu yang kukatakan.

Bibir Sehun berkedut. "Benarkah, atau kau hanya ingin mencari tahu apakah mereka sedang menggigil di ruangan yang gelap?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata _begitu_ ," gumamku.

Sehun berhenti berjalan tapi tangan hangatnya masih memegangi lenganku. "Aku tidak pernah melepaskan tanggung jawabku, dan semua orang yang ada disini adalah anggota barisanku, baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. Tempat tinggal mereka berisi kamar tidur normal, dan kau kupersilakan untuk melihatnya sendiri."

"Terima kasih." kataku, sebelum menambahkan, "Aku tidak benar-benar berpikir kau menempatkan mereka di ruang bawah tanah yang kecil dan pengap."

Mulut Sehun berkedut. "Kau sempat berpikir begitu."

"Yah, kau, kan, _memang_ memiliki sel bawah tanah." tegasku.

Sehun tertawa, suara itu melingkupiku lebih dari sekali dengan adanya gema di lorong yang tertutup itu. Tawa Sehun sangat unik-ada kesan geli, ada kesan desahan, dan ada kepercayaan diri yang besar khas pria. Tawa itu memberikan efek tertentu terhadapku, membuat bibirku menyunggingkan senyum dan membuatku melangkah mendekatinya sebelum aku menyadari apa yang kulakukan.

Kilau zamrud tampak di mata Sehun dan tangannya meremas lenganku dengan kuat. Ada denyutan yang muncul di dalam diriku, pelan tapi terasa dengan jelas, membuat mulutku kering dan jantungku mulai berdetak cepat. Satu langkah lagi maka tubuh kami akan bersentuhan, kami berdiri sangat dekat. Tapi satu langkah itu mungkin membuat ramalanku menjadi kenyataan. _Jangan biarkan itu terjadi,_ begitu desakan Jongsuk hyung padaku. _Dia akan mematahkan hatimu dan menghancurkan hidupmu..._

Aku mengambil dua langkah mundur, melepaskan lenganku dari cengkraman tangan Sehun. Dia melepaskanku tanpa sedikit pun berusaha menghentikanku, dan aku menghembuskan napas yang tanpa sadar kutahan. Kegelisahan membuatku tegang, aku menunjuk pintu dengan ukiran tanaman ivy di seputar kosennya.

"Apa yang ada di dalam sana?"

"Pintu masuk ke kapel," jawab Sehun.

Aku tertawa gugup. "Chanyeol pernah mengatakan padaku dulunya tempat ini merupakan biara, tapi kau benar-benar mempertahankan kapelnya?"

"Tidak, kapel aslinya sudah hancur," ujar Sehun, tidak mengomentari kegugupanku ataupun alasan dibaliknya. "Aku membangun kapel ini diatas reruntuhan benteng kota. Apakah kau mau melihatnya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," kataku dengan cepat.

"Penolakan yang tegas. Kau bukan tipe orang yang religius?"

"Bukan, kenapa? Jangan katakan padaku _kau_ percaya pada Tuhan?"

"Banyak vampir percaya pada Tuhan. Kisah tentang asal-usul kami menyatakan bahwa Tuhan mengubah kain menjadi vampir pertama dan memaksanya meminum darah sebagai hukuman karena telah membunuh saudara kandungnya."

Kemudian Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan suaranya dipelankan menjadi bisikian. "Terkejut? Apakah mustahil bagiku untuk percaya bahwa akan datang hari di mana aku dimintai pertanggung jawaban atas setiap nyawa yang kurenggut, setiap tetes darah yang kutumpahkan... tapi aku tetap melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan demi menjaga keselamatan orang-orangku?"

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, bukan karena aku takut tapi karena aku gugup dengan kedekatan kami. Sehun sungguh membingungkan, aku tidak pernah tau apakah dia bergurau atau serius, tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik untukku. Akan lebih mudah melepaskan diri jika aku tidak terjebak terlalu jauh dalam kerumitan pribadi Sehun.

Sehun masih berdiri sangat dekat denganku. Tanpa berpikir, aku menggosok bagian lenganku yang tadi dicengkram oleh Sehun. Sekarang bagian itu terasa kosong. _Konyol_ , tegasku pada diriku sendiri. _Kau datang ke sini untuk mengeluarkan keteganganmu. Berhentilah membuat dirimu semakin tegang dengan kebodohanmu._

Bibir Sehun berkerut saat dia menatap lenganku. Tentu saja, Sehun juga mendengarnya. Aku sangat berharap bisa mengunci pikiranku agar tidak dibaca olehnya.

"Apakah ruang olahraga masih jauh?"

Sehun memeringkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang ada di dinding sebelah kami. "Di sebelah sana."

Kami berdiri hanya beberapa meter dari tempat yang harus hendak kutuju, tapi Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Aku ingin menuntut Sehun mengatakan permainan seperti apa yang sedang dimainkannya, tapi aku tidak yakin dia sedang memainkan sesuatu. Satu alis Sehun terangkat dengan kesan menantang, alu bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi-aksi gencar-gencaran untuk mendekatiku.

Jika benar begitu, akulah yang harus melakukan tindakan selanjutnya, dan dengan semakin besarnya ketertarikanku terhadap Sehun, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa memilih dengan bijaksana.

* * *

Ruang olahraga ternyata dilengkapi peralatan modern dan lengkap. Itu bagus untuk siapapun yang tinggal disini, kecuali aku. Tapi setidaknya ruangan itu dilengkapi matras lebar, beberapa barbel, dan tali yang menggantung dari langit-langit. Aku memanfaatkan ketiga alat itu, memakasakan tubuhku yang kaku untuk melakukan serangkaian rutinitas yang biasa kulakukan saat aku masih berlatih untuk kompetisi.

Selama dua jam pertama, hanya ada aku di ruang olahraga itu, kemudian aku mendengar suara-suara tepat sebelum pintu terbuka. Sekelompok orang bule berusia dua puluhan masuk, mengobrol dalam bahasa yang sekarang kukenali sebagai bahasa Rumania. Mereka langsung berhenti saat melihatku menggantung dari tali dengan posisi tubuh terbalik.

"Hai," sapaku dengan bahasa inggris yang agak kaku, merasa salah tingkah saat aku menyadari bahwa aku mungkin terlihat aneh.

"Apakah ada di antara kalian yang bisa berbahasa inggris?" Tanyaku dalam bahasa inggris dengan pelafalan yang cukup fasih. Bersyukur aku belajar bahasa Inggris ketika di sirkus untuk berinteraksi dengan penonton asing.

"Sebagian besar dari kami bisa berbahasa inggris," jawab pria berambut keriting, sementara yang lain bergumam mengiyakan. Pria itu mulai menyeringai. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Sit-up," kataku, mengangkat tubuhku sampai wajahku menyentuh paha. "Cara ini bisa membentuk otot dengan cepat."

"Aku yakin itu," ujar pria itu, masih menatapku.

Aku melepaskan diri dari tali yang melilit kakiku dan melompat turun. Toh, perutku sudah terasa sakit. Begitu aku berdiri dengan mantap di lantai, aku tersenyum pada mereka.

"Aku Jongin," kataku, menggunakan nama asliku karena semua orang disini memanggilku dengan nama itu.

Aku tahu kapan mereka mulai memperhatikan bekas lukaku yang terlihat dari singlet tipis longgar yang kupakai. Mereka semua meringis bersamaan, meskipun ada beberapa yang terlamabat menyadari karena mereka terlalu asyik memandangi tubuhku sebelum tatapan mereka beralih ke bekas lukaku. Aku tetap tersenyum, sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi semacam itu.

"Ini bekas luka karena kecelakaan yang kualami sejak kecil," jelasku. Jika aku tidak memberi penjelasan orang pasti akan tetap menanyakannya juga. Aku juga sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"Oh, mengerikan sekali," ujar gadis cantik bertubuh mungil yang memiliki rambut pirang stroberi dengan logat inggris yang kental.

"Aku senang kau, um, bisa pulih," jawab si pria berambut keriting dengan canggung. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Ben, dan aku rasa dari nama dan logatmu kau mungkin orang Asia. Yang ini Joe, Damon, Tom, Angie, Sanda dan Kate, tapi bahasa inggrisnya kurang bagus, jadi dia mungkin hanya akan bergumam padamu."

"Ya, aku orang Asia. Korea lebih tepatnya. Dan _well,_ jangan khawatir bahasa Inggrisku tidak terlalu baik juga. Apalagi bahasa Rumaniaku." jawabku, sambil melambaikan tangan ke semua orang.

"Apakah kau... penghuni baru disini?" tanya si gadis pirang berambut stroberi yang diperkenalkan dengan nama Sarah.

Aku rasa itu adalah cara halus untuk menanyakan apakah aku akan menjadi donor hidup, dan aku bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya.

"Oh, tidak juga. Aku hanya membantu Seh-Vlad melakukan, um, sebuah proyek, tapi aku akan langsung pergi dari sini setelah proyek itu selesai."

"Vlad?" Ben terlihat terkejut. Tatapannya menyusuri tubuhku lagi. "Kau manusia, kan?"

"Iya." Yang lain masih terlihat sangat kaget, jadi aku harus menanyakannya. "Kenapa? Apakah Seh-Vlad tidak biasa bekerja sama dengan manusia?" Perlahan menggigit lidahku yang tak terbiasa memanggil Sehun dengan nama aslinya, Vlad.

Alis Ben terangkat. "Kami tidak tahu. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang pernah bertemu dengannya kecuali saat dia sedang lapar. Tugas kami hanya menunduk, digigit, dan selesai."

Sekarang alisku yang terangkat. _"Menunduk?"_ Maksudnya...?

Ekspresi wajahku pasti menyiratkan apa yang kupikirkan, karena Ben segera menambahkan, "Maksudku menunduk seperti ini." Ben memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menyingkap lehernya. "Vampir yang lain berbicara sedikit dengan kami sebelum menggigit kami. Vlad tidak."

"Oh." Aku merasa harus minta maaf pada mereka, meskipun bukan aku yang menggigit mereka.

Ben mengangkat bahu. "Bukan masalah besar. Itu tidak sebanding dengan keuntungan yang kami dapatkan selama kami tinggal disini." Kemudian Ben tersenyum sambil menatapku lagi. "Hei, malam ini kami akan pergi ke klub. Jika kau tidak sibuk, kau mau bergabung dengan kami?"

"Dia mulai lagi," gumam pria bertubuh tinggi dan berambut coklat yang dipanggil Damon.

Itu adalah petunjuk bagiku untuk pergi. "Terima kasih tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Kau terlalu elit untuk bergaul dengan kami para manusia?" goda Ben.

Sandra menyikut Ben. "Kasar sekali," desisnya.

Aku menatap mereka semua, saat aku mempertimbangkan kemungkinan untuk semua terlihat normal, yang berarti aku harus menyembunyikan alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi ke tempat seramai klub, dan setelah itu aku harus berusaha menghindari mereka apapun risikonya. Tapi mereka tidak normal. Mereka adalah donor hidup yang secara sukarela tinggal di rumah vampir, dan pilihanku hanyalah mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka, atau menjauh dari mereka selama mereka tinggal di sini.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil risiko. "Bukan seperti itu." Aku mengangkat tangan kananku. "Kecelakaan itu mengubahku. Aku tidak bisa menyentuh siapapun karena aku bisa menyetrum mereka, itu salah satu alsannya."

Aku mendapat perhatian penuh dari mereka semua sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu, salah satu alasannya?" Pertanyaan itu berasal dari pria berambut hitam yang dipanggil Joe. "Apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Aku menarik napas. "Aku bisa melihat gambaran tertentu saat aku menyentuh orang. Sebagian besar berupa hal buruk, tapi terkadang aku juga melihat gambaran masa depan."

"Tidak mungkin," seru Sandra.

"Itu benar," kataku dengan mantap. Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan semua itu pada mereka semua. Kemampuan khususku mungkin terlalu aneh, bahkan untuk para pendonor darah vampir.

Ben mulai menyeringai. "Itu keren sekali. Separah apa kau bisa menyetrum orang? Jika kau menyentuhku apakah kau bisa menjabarakan masa depanku?"

"Oh, aku juga ingin tahu tentang masa deoanku!" ujar Angie, mata birunya berbinar-binar.

Yang lain terlihat sama bersemangatnya. Baiklah, aku tidak siap untuk reaksi seperti ini. Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan kagum padaku. Aku tidak menyangka bisa mendadak populer.

"Aku tidak selalu melihat masa depan," elakku, mulai melangkah mundur. "Pada sebagian besar waktu, aku hanya melihat dosa orang."

"Sungguh?" Ben terluhat takjub. "Jika kau tidak bisa melihat masa depanku, maka aku tidak punya dosa, jadi sentuh saja aku!"

Aku tidak mau menyentuhnya, tapi sudah lama sekali tidak ada orang yang melihatku dengan cara seperti ini: dengan penerimaan dan antusiasme. Bagian diriku yang kesepian bangun dan berteriak, _jangan mengacaukan ini, Jongin! Lakukanlah!_

Aku menghela napas. "Aku akan mengeliarkan sebagian energiku dulu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku beranjak ke meja barbel. Meja itu terbuat dari besi dan ditanam ke lantai agar aman. Saat semua orang sudah berdiri di matras karet, aku meletakkan tangan kananku di meja itu dan melepaskan arus listrik di dalam tubuhku.

Suara _zzzt_ yang keras diikuti oleh kilat putih, dan aku merasa sedikit pusing. Sekarang aku tidak perlu membuang energiku ke penangkal petir sebelum mandi. Sebaiknya Sehun segera menyiapkan meja semacam ini untukku.

"Kemarilah," ujarku pada Ben, melambaikan tangan untuk memintanya mendekat.

Ben menghampiriku, masih sambil tersenyum. Ben adalah pria muda tampan berusia awal dua puluhan, dan aku iri dengan rambut ikalnya yang berwarna cokelat. Rambutku tidak akan bisa mengikal meskipun aku memakai rol listrik setiap pagi.

"Ulurkan tanganmu," kataku. Sejauh mungkin sentuhanku dari jantungnya, akan semakin baik, bahkan setelah aku menguras arus listrik dari tubuhku.

Ben mengulurkan tangan dan dengan lembut aku meletakkan tangan kananku diatasnya. Arus listrik yang jauh lebih ringan mengalir dari tubuhku, membuat Ben memekik, tapi syukurlah Ben tidak sampai pingsan atau kencing di celana. Kemudian, seperti biasanya, gambaran tak berwarna berkelebat dalam pikiranku. Seperti perkataan Ben tadi, gambaran itu tidak sadis, tapi setelahnya aku tidak melihat gambaran berwarna.

"Maaf aku tidak melihat apapun tentang masa depanmu," kataku.

Senyuman Ben terlihat oenuh harap. "Apa yang kau lihat dari masa laluku?"

Yang lain juga terlihat penasaran. Aku memalingkan wajah. "Kau tidak akan mau aku mengataknnya, percayalah padaku."

"Ayolah, dengan cara apa lagi aku bisa tau kau memang cenayang?" desak Ben.

"Iya, katakan pada kami," tambah Joe.

"Katakan padaku," desak yang lain. Aku menggeleng sambil bergumam. "Ini akan membuatmu malu," tapi aku diserang tuntutan yang lebih banyak untuk meminta bukti.

Aku mengangkat tanganku. "Baiklah, tapi aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Saat kau berusia dua belas tahun, kau mencuri DVD Minnie Mouse kesayangan saudara perempuanmu dan kau menontonnya setiap malam, sampai ayahmu memergokinya dan memaksamu membelikannya DVD baru dari uang sakumu."

Kesunyian mengikuti penjabaranku. Wajah Ben merah padam.

"Aku tidak percaya," gumam Ben, tapi tidak lama kemudian tawa yang lain meledak dan Ben digoda habis-habisan. Aku membiarkan kehebohan itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit, kemudian aku berdeham.

"Aku yakin kalian semua pasti memiliki dosa yang memalukan, jadi berhentilah menggodanya atau aku akan menyentuh kalian satu persatu untuk membongkar rahasia tergelap kalian."

Mereka berhenti menggoda Ben, tapi masih menyeringai dan sesekali terkikik. Ben menatapku dengan sorot berterima kasih. Hei, jika dibandingkan dengan dosa yang kulihat dari orang lain, Ben bisa dianggap tidak berdosa.

"Saat aku masih kecil, aku selalu ingin jadi Miss Piggy agar aku bisa menikah dengan Kermit si Kodok," ujarku pada Ben, aambil mengedipkan mata. " _Kermit_. Memalukan sekali."

"Ya ampun. Seharusnya kau menyimpan sendiri rahasia itu," ujar Ben, sambil menyenggol lenganku.

Kontak singkat itu hanya mengirimkan sengatan ringan, tapi Ben meringis. Kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Adik perempuanku sering menggosok kaus kakinya di lantai, kemudian mengejarku. Ingatkan aku soal itu."

"Kau berhutang DVD curian itu padanya," kataku.

"Seperti yang tadi kau bilang, aku membelikan DVD baru untuknya," ujar Ben, masih menyeringai. "Hei, kenapa dengan telingamu?"

"Apa?"

Aku mengangkat tangan ke telingaku dan merasakan sesuatu yang basah. _Iiih, aku masih berkeringat seperti babi,_ pikirku, tapi saat aku melihat tanganku, cairan itu berwarna merah.

Sandra terkesiap. Itu hal terakhir yang kudengar sebelum segalnya menjadi buram dan meja barbel seperti terangkat untuk menghantam wajahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Nggak tahu mau ngomong apa ._. jadi saya nggak akan curhat kali ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Ciao~


	9. Chapter 8

**Once Burned (Remake)**

 **Warn: YAOI, BoysLove, typo(s)**

 **Pair: Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer: Novel Once Burned by Jeaniene Frost, Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All Jongin's POV**

"Jongin, apakah kau bisa mendengarku?"

Aku membuka mata, mengerjapkannya. Wajah Sehun tampak di hadapanku, pada awalnya terlihat buram, kemudian menjadi cukup jernih hingga aku bisa melihat kekhawatiran di sana.

"Hei," sapaku, terkejut mendengar betapa lemahnya suaraku.

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" Aku mendengar Ben menanyakan itu.

"Kalian semua, pergi dari sini," tukas Sehun singkat.

"Itu tidak bagus," gumamku. "Seharusnya kau mengajak mereka mengobrol sebelum menggigit mereka. Itu kesopanan yang berlaku secara umum."

Alis Sehun terangkat, tapi dia mengatakan apa-apa. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki, dan sejenak kemudian, pintu ditutup.

"Apakah aku pingsan?" tanyaku, mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi. Aku sedang berusaha membuat Ben merasa lebih baik tentang kesukaannya terhadap Minnie Mouse, dan kemudian aku melihat sesuatu berwarna merah. . .

"Iya. Kau juga mengalami pendarahan di telinga, tapi sekarang sudah berhenti."

Kata-kata Sehun tegas, tapi nada suaranya tidak sekasar yang digunakannya pada Ben. Aku mencoba untuk bangun, tapi wajah Sehun mulai buram lagi.

"Pelan-pelan," ujar Sehun. Dia memegangi bahuku, membantuku bangun ke posisi duduk. Kemudian bergeser ke belakangku, sehingga punggungku bersandar ke dadanya.

"Jangan. Tubuhku penuh dengan keringat dan darah," protesku.

"Astaga, jangan keringat _dan_ darah," jawab Sehun dengan nada mengejek.

Aku tersenyum. Dasar vampir sok.

"Apakah kau penderita anemia?" tanya Sehun, mengejutkanku.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Aku rasa tidak, tapi sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah pergi ke dokter, karena alasan yang sudah jelas."

Sehun meraih tanganku. Sebelum aku menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, dia sudah memasukkan jariku yang bernoda darah ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hentikan!" seruku.

Tangannya yang lain melingkari perutku, menahanku agar tetap bersandar di dadanya. Antara itu dan cengkeraman tangan Sehun di lenganku, tidak mungkin aku bisa melepaskan diri, bahkan meskipun aku sudah mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali, dan kenyataannya tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menunggu saat Sehun mengisap jariku dengan perlahan, lidah hangat memutari jariku untuk menjilat setiap tetes darah yang menempel.

"Kau tidak anemia," ujar Sehun saat akhirnya dia me-lepaskanku, dan aku segera menarik tanganku dari mulutnya.

Aku masih terguncang dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun, dan bukan karena aku tidak menyukainya. "Kau bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan _merasakan_ darahku?"

"Kau akan terkejut dengan apa saja yang bisa kuketahui saat merasakan darah seseorang," jawab Sehun dengan suara pelan dan gelap.

Aku bergidik, menyadari bahwa leherku hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari mulut Sehun. Seolah untuk menekankan hal itu, rahang Sehun menggesek pipiku. _Dagu dan rahangnya benar-benar setajam kelihatannya_ , terlintas dalam pikiranku. Tapi, mereka memang terasa tajam dalam ramalanku...

"Aku rasa aku bisa bangun sekarang," kataku, mencoba untuk menjauh.

Lengan Sehun menghentikanku sebelum aku bisa bangun lebih dari beberapa sentimeter, menarikku lagi ke dada yang keras itu.

"Tidak perlu gelisah seperti itu, aku tidak akan menggigitmu."

"Tapi kau hanya akan menjilati darah dari kepalaku?" tanyaku sebelum mengutuk diriku sendiri. _Kenapa kau memberinya ide?_

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Sehun, tapi aku hampir bisa merasakannya tersenyum. "Tidak, aku juga tidak akan melakukan itu. Apakah hal seperti ini pernah terjadi padamu sebelumnya?"

 _Dipeluk secara paksa oleh vampir? Tentu saja, sering sekali,_ pikirku dengan sinis.

"Jongin..." Suara Sehun terdengar tidak sabar.

Aku berpikir ke belakang, mencoba mengingat masa saat aku sering merasa pusing setelah terjatuh saat latihan dan membenturkan kepalaku.

"Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tidak lama setelah aku bertemu dengan Jongsuk hyung. Aku pernah pingsan saat dia dan aku sedang melakukan pertunjukan. Lalu Jongsuk hyung mulai membuatkan jus kesehatan yang rasanya sangat tidak enak. Mungkin aku kekurangan vitamin atau semacamnya..."

Aku terdiam, karena Sehun menegang. Jika sebelumnya aku berpikir dadanya terasa keras, maka sekarang aku seperti bersandar di besi.

"Seberapa sering dia membuatkanmu jus ini?"

Aku tidak menyukai nada suara suara Sehun. Terlalu terkontrol dan senang—seperti yang akan digunakan saat akan membunuh.

"Seminggu sekali. Kenapa?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, tapi mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menekan tombolnya dengan satu tangan. Dengan posisi kami yang berdekatan, aku mendengar jawaban si penerima telepon.

"Iya?" suara Jongsuk, terdengar kaku karena tegang.

"Kenapa kau...?" mulaiku, tapi tangan Sehun terangkat ke udara untuk membungkamku.

"Jongsuk," ujar Sehun, "apakah kau lupa mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting tentang Jongin padaku?"

Sunyi, kemudian Jongsuk terdengar gugup. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud..."

"Karena Jongin di sini, darah mengalir dari telinganya dan membasahi rambutnya saat dia pingsan," Sehun menyela Jongsuk, suaranya menajam. "Apakah kau _sudah_ ingat sekarang?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sehun. Jelas sekali Sehun berpikir Jongsuk ada hubungannya dengan pingsanku tadi, tapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?

Kebingunganku semakin memuncak saat aku mendengar helaan napas berat Jongsuk.

"Aku berharap daya tahan tubuhnya sudah meningkat sehingga dia akan baik-baik saja sampai aku kembali, tapi... _well,_ sial."

" _Well_ apa?" tuntutku, berusaha untuk berdiri.

Lengan Sehun menahanku agar aku tetap bersandar di dadanya. "Jongsuk memberimu darahnya di dalam jus itu," ujar Sehun dengan suara datar. "Itu sebabnya rasa jusnya tidak enak. Seharusnya aku sudah menyadarinya hari itu saat bau kemejaku yang berdarah mengingatkamu pada jus itu, tapi saat itu pikiranku dipenuhi hal lain."

Aku tercengang, pikiranku menolak ide itu. Aku melihat sendiri apa yang dimasukkan Jongsuk hyung ke dalam jus itu! Wortel, seledri, tomat, bubuk protein, beberapa tetes vitamin...

Vitamin cair berwarna _merah_ yang disimpan di dalam botol tanpa merek. Jongsuk hyung mengaku vitamin itu dibeli dari temannya. Aku tidak pernah meragukan perkataan Jongsuk hyung. Kenapa aku harus meragukannya? Aku percaya pada Jongsuk hyung.

"Kai." Suara Jongsuk memecah kesunyian. "Aku meminta maaf karena tidak mengatakannya padamu."

Aku menggemeretakkan gigiku sampai rahangku terasa sakit. "Letakkan telepon itu dekat telingaku," perintahku pada Sehun. "Kenapa?" tanyaku, segera setelah Sehun menenempelkan telepon di telingaku.

Jongsuk menghela napas lagi. "Kau sekarat saat kita bertemu. Kau tidak mengetahuinya, tapi aku bisa menciumnya. Kau hanya manusia; kau tidak sembuh dengan cukup cepat untuk mencegah kerusakan yang terjadi di tubuhmu akibat arus listrik yang ada di dalam dirimu. Aku pikir jika aku memberi sedikit darahku setiap minggu, itu mungkin bisa mengurangi kerusakannya dan meningkatkan daya tahan tubuhmu untuk mengatasi arus listrik itu. Aku benar soal yang pertama, tapi jelas sekali untuk yang kedua. "

Saat itu, aku merasa lega Sehun tidak membiarkan aku bangun karena aku merasa seolah seluruh kekuatanku telah meninggalkan tubuhku. Aku _sekarat_? Apakah aku harus mempercayai Jongsuk hyung soal itu setelah dia mengakui dia telah berbohong padaku selama empat tahun kami saling mengenal?

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan ini sebelumnya?" Setidaknya suaraku sudah terdengar kuat. Amarahlah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku takut kau akan menjawab tidak." Jongsuk terdengar seperti mendengus, meskipun dia tidak perlu bernapas. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Eunhee. Saat kita bertemu, kau mengingatkanku padanya dan aku tidak bisa... Aku _tidak akan_ membiarkan mati juga."

Aku menggeleng, masih merasa marah tapi kali ini ada air mata yang membasahi mataku. Aku ingin memukul Jongsuk hyung sampai tanganku lelah atas penipuannya yang dilakukan terhadapku, dan setelah itu aku ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa kematian Eunhee bukanlah kesalahannya, dia harus berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus pergi," kataku sambil terisak.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika kau membenciku sekarang," ujar Jongsuk dengan sedih.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Bodoh," bentakku.

"Tapi aku akan memukul bokongmu saat aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Ingat itu."

Jongsuk mengeluarkan tawa tertahan. "Aku akan menantikannya, Kai."

Sehun mengambil telpon itu dan akhirnya mengendurkan lengannya dari tubuhku. "Jongsuk, aku tidak senang," ujar Sehun dengan suara dingin. "Jika lain kali kau menahan informasi dariku, _terutama tentang Jongin,_ yakinlah aku pasti akan membakarmu sampai mati."

"Aku juga pasti akan membunuhnya karena tidak mengatakan hal itu padaku, jika saja dia tidak masih berduka atas kematian adiknya," gumamku. "Eunhee adalah gadis yang cantik. Kurus berambut hitam panjang dan bermata coklat... dia sedikit mirip denganku, dan dia masih berusia dua puluh tahun saat Jongsuk hyung membunuhnya. Aku melihat itu saat pertama kali menyentuh Jongsuk hyung, karena itulah dosa terbesarnya."

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi alisnya terangkat sebagai undangan agar aku melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Pada awal tahun seribu sembilan ratus, Jongsuk hyung dan Eunhee melakukam pertunjukkan sirkus bersama, seperti yang sekarang kulakukan dengan Jongsuk hyung. Setelah pertunjukkan selesai, beberapa vampir menyerang mereka, tapi bukan itu saja. Vampir iti mengubah Jongsuk hyung dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Jongsuk hyung terbangun sebagai vampir dan mendapati Eunhee sedang menangisi apa yang dipikir Eunhee adalah mayat Jongsuk hyung. Kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tidak ada vampir baru yang bisa mengendalikan rasa laparnya."

"Tidak," ujar Sehun sependapat, "tidak ada yang bisa. Kau benar, kematian Eunhee bukan kesalahan Jongsuk, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang tadi kukatakan. Jika dia menahan informasi dariku lagi, aku akan membunuhnya."

Aku menatap Sehun. Matanya yang berwarna tembaga terlihat tidak acuh, kata-katanya diucapkan seolah itu tidak berarti. Atau mungkin Sehun hanya tidak peduli bahwa tindakannya itu akan sangat menyakitiku.

"Terkadang aku merasa kau adalah orang paling dingin yang pernah kutemui," kataku, sambil berdiri.

"Kau bisa saja mati."

Saat Sehun mulai bicara, dia masih duduk di matras, noda darah mengotori kemeja abu-abunya. Tapi sebelum aku menarik napas lagi, Sehun sudah ada di depanku.

"Saat seseorang mengancamku dan membahayakan orang-orang yang berada di bawah perlindunganku, aku akan menjadikannya contoh untuk yang lain. Ini kali kedua aku membiarkan Jongsuk hidup karena aku masih mempertimbangkan dirimu, tapi dia tidak akan mendapatkan pengampunan yang ketiga. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan yang lain berpikir mereka bisa lolos dengan sikap seperti itu."

"Karena kau takut akan kehilangan reputasimu sebagai vampir yang menakutkan?" tanyaku dengan dengusan getir.

"Iya, dan orang-orangku yang akan menderita karenanya," jawab Sehun, mengadahkan daguku agar aku mentapnya. "Aku tidak pernah membunuh hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Aku melakukannya untuk melindungi mereka yang menjadi milikku, karena begitu nyawa mereka melayang, maka nyawa itu akan lenyap selamanya." Suara Sehun berubah serak. "Kau bisa melihat ke dalam jiwaku. Kau tahu bagaimana kehilangan seseorang bisa sangat mempengaruhiku."

Oh, aku benar-benar berharap Sehun berbohong. Akan jauh lebih mudah jika Sehun adalah pembunuh narsis yang tidak menghargai nyawa orang lain, kecuali dirinya, tapi aku tahu itu tidak benar. Bahkan, Sehun lebih menghargai orang lain dibandingkan sebagian sebagian besar orang yang kukenal, tapi dalam kasus Sehun, keistimewaan itu hanya diberikan pada orang-orangnya. Tidak heran semua anak buah Sehun hanya takut padanya.

"Nanti, aku ingin kau menelpon Jongsuk hyung agar aku bisa bicara dengannya lagi," tegasku. "Beri dia kesempatan untuk membuktikan dirinya tanpa ada ancaman mati darimu. Setelah itu, jika dia masih menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, maka kau bisa menghukumnya sesuai keinginanmu. Sepakat?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Sepakat."

Aku mulai berjalan pergi, tapi suara Sehun menghentikanku sebelum aku melangkah jauh.

"Kita belum selesai, Jongin."

Aku berharap aku tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sehun, tapi Sehun sudah membuka kancing manset dang menggulung lengan kemeja serta jaketnya, yang semakin menegaskan kecurigaanku.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolaknya?" tanyaku. "Apakah kau akan memaksaku?"

Sehun memberi tatapan jengkel. "Aku tidak harus memaksamu. Kau mungkin tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi kau lebih ingin hidup."

Dengan lengan kemeja dan lengan jaket yang digulung, aku bisa melihat bekas luka yang memanjang di lengan Sehun, selain itu tangannya sangat halus seperti tidak ada satupun bulu yang tumbuh disana untuk membantu menyamarkan bekas luka Sehun. Tanpa sadar aku mengelus bekas lukaku sendiri. Aku tidak ingat rasa sakit saat kulitku sobek akibat sengatan yang mengoyak tubuhku. Apakah Sehun mengingat apa yang terjadi saat mendapatkan semua luka itu, atau kejadian berabad-abad yang lalu itu sudah terhapus dari ingatannya?

"Aku masih mengingatnya."

Aku menyentakan pandanganku untuk menatap mata Sehun yang tidak berkedip. "Saat aku masih manusia, aku memimpin pasukan dari garis depan, dan aku mempertahankan bekas lukaku karena alasan yang sama kau memilih untuk mempertahankan bekas lukamu... agar aku tidak pernah melupakannya."

Aku meringis saat mendengar tebakan akurat Sehun bahwa Jongsuk hyung pernah menawarkan diri untuk menghapus bekas lukaku. Jika Jongsuk menuangkan darahnya ke atas lukaku tidak lama setelah aku mengalami kecelakaan, efek regeneratif dalam darah Jongsuk akan membuat kulitku mulus kembali seperti saat aku masih bayi. Tapi aku ingin menyimpan bukti atas apa yang terjadi padaku. Setiap kali orang meringis saat melihat bekas lukaku, aku diingatkan bagaimana keegoisanku telah membuat ibuku kehilangan nyawanya.

"Aku pernah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya," kataku, suaraku terdengar parau karena terpengaruh oleh kenangan pahit. "Semua orang menyimpan dosa masing-masing dalam diri mereka."

Taring muncul sesaat sebelum Sehun menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri, membuat dua lubang kecil yang mengeluarkan darah berwarna merah gelap.

"Kalau begitu, kemarilah," ujar Sehun, mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Suara Sehun terdengar memberat, begitu juga napasku.

 _"Dan rasakan dosaku."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Iya ini pendek :') Karena saya suka kalimat terakhirnya Sehun jadi saya sengaja tbc-in disini wkwk

Hehe next chap balik panjang laki kok

Ciao~


	10. Chapter 9

**Once Burned (Remake)**

 **Warn: YAOI, BoysLove, typo(s)**

 **Pair: Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer: Novel Once Burned by Jeaniene Frost, Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All Jongin's POV**

Aku berjalan menghamipiri Sehun dan meraih pergelangan tangannya. Jika aku ragu-ragu atau terlalu memikirkannya, aku mungkin akan kehilangan keberanian, dan Sehun memang benar. Aku lebih ingin hidup, meskipun itu berarti aku harus meminum darah vampir. Sehun baru beberapa hari mengenalku, tapi dia tahu itu. Jongsuk sudah tinggal bersamaku selama bertahun-tahun, tapi sepertinya Jongsuk tidak terlalu mengenalku sehingga dia tidak berani mengatakan padaku apa yang dia lakukan.

Saat mulutku menyegel pergelangan tangannya, aku memejamkan mata. _Berpura-puralah ini wine. Wine yang tajam dan terasa seperti tembaga_. Isapan pertama membuatku meringis, tapi aku memaksakan lidahku untuk menjilati kulit Sehun, menangkap setiap tetes darah yang keluar. Lengan Sehun terasa sekeras kayu ek, tapi kulitnya sangat halus. Saat bibirku mukai terasa panas, aku menjilati kulit Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya, karena aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku untuk mencari tahu seperti apa rasa kulit Sehun tanpa tetasan darah di sana.

Erangan pelan terdengar dari mulut Sehun, saat dia meremas rambutku, menarik kepalaku agar menjauh dari pergelangan tangannya. Mata Sehun berwarna hijau tenang saat dia menatapku, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat menakutkan. Mulutku masih terbuka, bibirku masih basah karena merasakan kulit Sehun, tapi aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tahu seharusnya aku meminta Sehun untuk berhenti, untuk mundur, tapi aku tidak mau Sehun menjauh dariku.

Sehun menutup jarak diantara kami, menekankan tubuhnya ke tubuhku, mengulurkan lengan yang sama dengan yang tadi kuisap. Dengan perlahan, Sehun menyusuri bibir bawahku dengan ibu jarinya, mengusap sisa kelembapan yang tertinggal disana. Kemudian Sehun memasukkan ibu jari itu ke mulutnya dan merasakannya, sementara matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan mataku.

Aku berhenti bernapas dan jantungku mulai berdetak cepat. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengulurkan tangan dan meletakkan tanganku di dada Sehun, merasakan tubuh kokoh Sehun dibalik kemeja abu-abunya. Otot Sehun bergerak saat arus listrik mengalir ke tubuhnya, kemudian tangan Sehun melingkupi tanganku. Sehun menekannya, sedikit demi sedikit menarik telapak tanganku ke dadanya, naik ke lehernya yang halus, dan melewati rahangnya yang tajam, sampai akhirnya mencapai mulutnya. Napasku memburu, karena menyentuh Sehun dengan cara seperti ini dan karena tatapan matanya saat dia mencium telapak tanganku, lidahnya keluar untuk menggoda kulitku.

Pintu olahraga yang tiba-tiba terbuka membuatku terlonjak seperti orang yang terbakar. Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya dirambutku, tapi tetap tidak melepaskan tanganku, dan tatapan matanya bergeser ke kiri dengan sorot jengkel.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun dengan suara dingin.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk, memperhatikan tubuh kami merapat. Aku melangkah mundur, rasa malu menggantikan gairah yang sudah menguasaiku sejak aku menjilati kulit Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku setuju memberikan waktu seminggu pada Chanyeol untuk melihat apakah kami cocok, tapi baru satu hari, dia sudah memergokiku nyaris mencium bosnya. _Pelacur,_ tegasku pada diriku sendiri.

"Kau kedatangan tamu," ujar Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol tetap datar, tapi aku tetap meringis, diam-diam aku mencoba untuk menarik tanganku dari genggaman tangan Sehun.

Sehun melepaskanku dan melipat lengannya, tersenyum dengan cara yang menakutan pada Chanyeol.

"Dan mereka sangat penting sehingga kau langsung menemuiku dan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu?"

Aku mendengar kesan mengancam dibalik kata-kata selembut sutra itu, dan seketika itu juga wajahku memucat. Sehun tidak akan menyerang Chanyeol karena itu, kan? _Jangan,_ pintaku pada Sehun dalam pikiranku, tidak menambah kata _please_ karena aku tahu kata itu tidak manjur untuk Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, tapi yang datang adalah Luhan dan sekutunya," jelas Chanyeol, tidak merasa menyesal meskipun dia membungkuk.

Aku mulai berjalan menjauh, sekarang akal sehatku sudah kembali karena aku sudah tidak lagi terpengaruh oleh kedekatanku dengan Sehun. Apa yang kulakukan? yang pasti bikan tindakan yang cerdas.

"Jongin, berhenti," ujar Sehun.

Aku terus berjalan kearah pintu. "Kau kedatangan tamu, jadi aku pergi dari sini..."

 _"Berhenti."_

Aku berhenti saat mendengar nada memerintah dalam suara Sehun, kemudian aku mengumpat. Aku bukan salah satu pelayan Sehun-dia tidak bisa memerintahku.

"Tidak," tegasku. "Aku berkeringat dan bersimbah darah, aku akan pergi mandi sekarang, jadi apa pun yang ingin kau katakan, itu bisa menunggu."

Chanyeol tidak lagi menampakkan ekspresi datar, tapi menatapku seolah tiba-tiba saja aku punya dua kepala. Alis Sehun terangkat dan dia membuka mulutnya, tapi sebelum dia sempat bicara, tawa membahana di lorong.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan siapapun yang berani meruntuhkan kearogananmu, Shixun," ujar sebuah suara asing dengan logat china yang kental.

Aku mengangkat alis bingung. _Shixun?_

"Namaku." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan di kepalaku.

"Apakah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang turun kesini?" guman Chanyeol, sebelum pintu ruang olahraga terbuka dan empat orang masuk ke dalamnya.

Pria yang pertama memiliki rambut cokelat pendek, yang seringaiannya membuatku menduga bahwa pria itulah yang menyapa Sehun dengan ejekan. Pria ini memiliki ketampanan yang berkesan cantik, sehingga membuatku berpikir tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu besar, ditambah dengan wig dan make up, pria itu pasti cocok menggunakan gaun.

Cemberut di wajah Sehun berganti dengan senyuman, saat tatapan pria berambut coklat itu beralih ke arahku, seolah dia bisa mendengar isi pikiranku tadi.

"Kelihatannya dia juga meruntuhkan kearogananmu, Luhan," balas Sehun.

"Kelihatannya begitu," jawab Luhan, sambil mengedipkan mata padaku. "Tapi meskipun aku sudah pernah melakukan banyak sekali penyamaran, aku membatasi diri untuk tidak memakai gaun."

Mulutku melongo. Pembaca pikiran _lain?_

"Kau tidak beruntung, karena hampir semua orang di kelompok ini merupakan pembaca pikiran," jelas pria putih _chubby_ berambut coklat di samping Luhan. Dia memberiku senyum simpatik. "Mengganggu, bukan?"

"Ya," ujarku sependapat.

Di balik dua pria berambut coklat itu ada seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, dengan rambut pirang , dan seorang pria mungil dengan kulit putih dan rambut hitam legam. Jika sebagian besar dari mereka bisa membaca pikiran, maka bisa dipastikan mereka semua bukan manusia.

Chanyeol membungkuk sekali lagi, kemudian pergi dari ruang olahraga. Sehun menghampiriku dan meletakkan tangannya di bahuku.

"Jongin, ini teman sekaligus _Sire_ angkatku, Kris, dan pasangannya, Suho," jelas Sehun, menunjukkan pria tinggi berambut pirang dan yang kecil berambut hitam. "Perkenalkan juga temanku, Xiumin." Si chubby, yang entah kenapa terlihat tidak asing untukku. "Pasangannya, Luhan..." –Sehun tersenyum dingin pada pria berambut coklat satunya, " _bukan_ temanku."

"Kalian berdua," gumam Xiumin, menggelengkan kepala. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Senang bertemu kau, Jongin."

Aku menatap tangan itu dan berdeham. "Ah, maaf."

"Jongin memiliki kemampuan yang tidak biasa," ujar Sehun, mencairkan suasana yang canggung. "Jongin bisa mengalirkan listrik melalui sentuhan, terutama sentuhan tangan kanannya. Dia juga bisa melihat gambaran kejadian masa lalu, masa sekarang, atau masa depan melalui sentuhan."

Xiumin bersiul melalui giginya. Kris berkedip sekali sebelum menatapku dengan takjub.

"Luar biasa."

Cara mereka semua menatapku membuatku merasa seperti alat. _Aku juga melompat melewati lingkaran api, SUNGGUH,_ terlintas dalam pikiranku sebelum aku bisa mencegahnya..

"Oh, kau benar," kata Suho dengan malu. "Kami memberimu tatapan aneh! _Kasar_ sekali."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu," jawabku. Setidaknya mereka tidak memelototi bekas lukaku seterbuka sebagian besar orang yang kutemui. Kemudian aku menoleh ke Xiumin lagi. _Sekarang_ aku tahu kenapa dia terlihat familier! Xiumin adalah orang depresi yang kulihat gambarannya saat aku menyentuh kenop pintu kamarku. Apapun yang membuat Xiumin gelisah saat itu pasti cukup kuat hingga meninggalkan jejak di sana.

"Hah?" ujar Xiumin, sambil mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya."

Aku menggosok kepalaku. "Jangan tersinggung, tapi rasanya sudah cukup buruk saat hanya Sehun yang bisa menguping isi pikiran aku. Aku tidak yakin aku sanggup mengatasinya jika ada sekelompok orang melakukan hal yang sama."

Kris melangkah maju dan meletakkan tangannya di lengan Sehun. "Jongin, senang bertemu denganmu. Sehun, temanku, ikutlah denganku."

Sehun tidak bergerak. "Aku akan mengantar Jongin ke kamarnya dulu. Jongin baru saja membuat dirinya sendiri terluka."

Luhan menatap Sehun, kemudian menatapku. Luhan mengendus, dan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tidak perlu, Shixun, kami akan dengan senang hati mengantar Jongin ke kamarnya. Jika dia menempati kamar yang sama dengan yang ditempati _Baozi_ dulu, aku yakin dia masih mengingat dimana tempatnya." Ujar Luhan.

Sehun meradang, dan jika aku tidak tahu lebih baik, aku yakin aku mencium bau asap.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau bisa mengatakan padaku apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tamu _ku_ di rumah _ku_..."

"Sehun," ujar Kris, menyebut nama itu dengan kesan menegur. Aku pikir Sehun akan membalas Kris dengan amarah yang meledak, tapi Sehun justru menghela napas frustasi.

"Kau yang membawanya ke sini. Kau tahu ini pasti akan terjadi."

"Biarkan mereka mengantar Jongin," bujuk Kris dengan suara lebih halus. "Lagi pula, kau yang memintaku datang ke sini karena ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, dan kau tidak mau menanyakannya di depan Luhan dan Xiumin."

"Hei, kenapa tidak didepanku? Kita, kan, teman," protes Xiumin.

"Ya, tapi kau mengatakan semua hal padanya," ujar Sehun, sambil menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan. "Tapi Suho boleh ikut."

Suho menyeringai jail pada mereka sebelum menggandeng lengan Kris. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Jongin. Aku orang Korea juga _by the way_."

"Benarkah? " Tanyaku, terkejut tapi masih merasa kesal karena aku juga tidak bisa mendengarkan pertanyaan Sehun. Mungkin itu tentang cara terbaik untuk menggunakan kemampuanku, jadi seharusnya aku diikutsertakan.

"Ya. Kita bisa mengobrol lagi nanti, setelah aku selesai dengan yang ini." Senyum Suho.

Mereka bertiga pergi, meninggalkan aku dengan Ken dan Barbie versi vampir—dan aku segera menyesali pemikiran itu saat mendengar Xiumin mendengus.

"Terima kasih, kurasa."

"Maaf," kataku sambil menggemeretakkan gigiku. "Itu adalah pujian, karena kalian berdua memang benar-benar, um, menawan."

Sangat sempurna, dan bukan hanya wajah mereka. Kulit mereka pucat dan mulus, tanpa ada sedikitpun kecacatan yang tampak. Hanya dengan menatap mereka membuatku merasa seolah-olah bekas luka saya memanjang dan melebar melewati leherku sampai menutupi setengah wajahku dan seluruh lenganku.

"Oh, aku juga punya bekas luka," ujar Luhan, sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya. "Luka tikaman, disini. Ada luka yang lain di perut, dan satu lagi di punggunggku..."

"Hentikan, kumohon," kataku, mengangkat tanganku.

"Sangat mengganggu saat pikiranmu bukan hanya milikmu sendiri, iya kan?" Komentar Luhan, memberiku tatapan menilai. "Dulu itu membuat _Baozi_ ku gila, sebelum dia berubah menjadi vampir, tapi..." –Luhan memelankan suaranya, "ada cara untuk membatasi orang lain mendengarkan pikiranmu, jika kau tertarik."

Mataku membelalak. Apakah aku tertarik? Aku rela memberikan semua gigiku demi mendapat sedikit privasi mental!

Luhan menyeringai. "Sudah kuduga. Begini, manusia membutuhkan tekad yang sangat kuat untuk memblokir vampir membaca pikiran mereka, dan sebagian besar orang tidak memiliki tekad sebesar itu. Tapi yang bisa kau lakukan saat kau mencurigai ada seseorang yang sedang mencuri dengan pikiranmu adalah menyanyikan sesuatu yang menyebalkan berulang kali."

"Bernyanyi?" ulangku dengan ragu ragu.

Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kau harus menyanyikannya di dalam pikiranmu, tapi ingatlah... kau harus menyanyikan lagu yang paling menyebalkan dan lakukan berulang kali, sehingga lagu itu bisa mengusik orang yang hendak menembus pikiranmu."

Xiumin memandang Luhan dengan kecurigaan terbuka. "Aku rasa aku tahu kenapa kau melakukan ini, dan itu _berarti_..."

"Shixun pantas mendapatkannya," sela Luhan, suaranya terdengar tajam. Kemudian Luhan tersenyum padaku. "Lakukanlah, coba untuk memblokirku."

Aku mengerti Luhan tidak membantuku kerena niat yang tulus, tapi jika itu memberiku tameng untuk bisa mencegah Sehun membaca pikiranku kapanpun dia menginginkannya... _well_ , kalau begitu musuhnya adalah temanku. Lagu yang menyebalkan dan dinyanyikan berulang kali, ya? Aku teringat lagu tahun delapan puluhan yang sering didengarkan ibuku. Lagu itu selalu membuatku gila setiap kali ibuku mendengarkannya berulang kali.

Dalam hati aku mulai menyanyikan lagu 'Relax' dari Frankie Goes to Hollywood. Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan dagunya.

"Aku suka caramu melakukannya, tapi cari lagu yang lebih menyebalkan."

Aku menghela napas dan mulai memikirkan lagu lain. Lagu Madonna 'Like a Virgin' sering sekali diputar, tapi liriknya trelalu cocok dengan kondisiku sendiri. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memilih lagu 'Here I Go Again' dari Whitesnake dan mengulangi bagian _chorus_ nya beberapa kali.

Luhan mengangguk. "Lebih baik, tapi masih belum terlalu menyebalkan. Ayolah, Jongin. Kau menginginkan ini atau tidak?"

Aku menggeram kesal sambil menatap Luhan. Kemudian inspirasi datang dan aku tersenyum. _Rasakan ini!_

Setelah mendengarkan beberapa baris pertama lagu yang baru, Luhan tertawa.

"Sempurna. Ulangi lagu itu setiap kali Shixun ada di dekatmu, dan dia pasti akan langsung lari tunggang-langgang.."

Xiumin menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Sayang."

Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Seperti yang tadi kubilang, Shixun pantas mendapatkannya."

* * *

Berjam-jam kemudiam aku berganti pakaian untuk makan malam dengan lebih bersemangat daripada malam sebelumnya. Sebagian karena lelah dan pegal-pegal di tubuhku sudah hilang. Bahkan memar akibat penculikan dan terjun dari jendela juga sudah lenyap. Jelas sekali darah Sehun lebih berkhasiat dari darah Jongsuk hyung, atau aku meminumnya lebih banyak dari yang Jongsuk hyung campurkan ke dalam jusku. Apapun itu, untuk pertama kalinya selama berhari-hari, aku merasa luar biasa.

Aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk mencoba teknik pertahanan mentalku yang baru. Hal itu membuatku ingin segera bertemu dengan Sehun, meskipun aku juga menegur diriku sendiri karena melupakan akal sehatku saat bersamanya tadi. Yang membuat masalah semakin buruk, sebagian dari diriku tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi jika Chanyeol tidak datang saat itu.

 _Seolah kau tidak mengetahuinya_ , ejek suara hatiku.

Aku menghela napas. Iya, aku tahu. Tapi berhubungan dengan Sehun hanya akan membuatku patah hati. Aku pernah merasakan gairah sebelumnya-aku perjaka _atau mungkin perawan_ , tapi bukan orang mati-dan yang kurasakan pada Sehun lebih dari itu. Aku juga ingin memecahkan cangkang Sehun, menemukan rahasianya, dan mengeksplorasi kerumitan kepribadiannya untuk mencari pria dibalik sosok pelindungan yang menakutkan. Yang paling berbahaya adalah fakta bahwa aku menginginkan semua ini setelah mengenal Sehun kurang dari seminggu. Hubungan yang didasari oleh nafsu terkesan sangat dangkal dibandingkan dengan apa yang kurasakan.

Aku sudah selesai menggunakan sweater warna biru navy yang konservatif, saat aku mendengar ketukan di pintu. Aku membukanya, ekspresi bingungku membeku saat melihat Chanyeol disana.

"Eh, hai," sapaku, tidak yakin apakah aku harus memulai percakapan dengan permintaan maaf. Sedikit pengalaman berkencan pasti bisa membantuku sekarang.

"Dengan sangat menyesal Sehun harus menginformasikan padamu bahwa dia tidak bisa makan denganmu malam ini," ujar Chanyeol, berbicara seformal saat kami pertama kali bertemu.

Kekecewaan menyapuku tapi aku berharap itu tidak terlihat diwajahku. Kemudian aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Apakah Luhan, Xiumin dan yang lain akan ikut makan malam bersamaku?"

"Tidak, mereka sudah pergi. Kau masih bisa makan malam di ruang makan utama, jika kau mau, atau kau bisa meminta makan malammu dibawakan kesini."

Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Chanyeol. Jika aku cerdas, aku tidak akan berada di dekat Sehun. Aku... aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa berhenti..."

"Aku tahu," sela Chanyeol sambil tersenyum murung. "Seperti alasan yang sama seperti banyak sekali orang Walachia yang berjuang dan mati untuknya selama tiga pemerintahan yang terpisah selama dia menjadi pangeran... karena dia pun menarik bahkan sekalipun kau tahu akhirnya akan buruk."

Aku meringis. Itu peringatan yang blak-blakan. "Semoga saja aku tidak berakhir seperti mereka."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimanapun juga, kau miliknya sekarang."

Pernyataan itu membuat alisku terangkat. "Oh, sungguh? Aneh sekali, karena aku tidak ingat aku pernah menyetujuinya."

"Sehun menawarkan darahnya padamu, dan kau meminumnya. Aku bisa mencium darahnya di tubuhmu." Chanyeol menatapku seolah aku orang idiot. "Menurutmu apa artinya itu?"

"Bahwa aku membutuhkan darahnya, karena sepertinya tanpa meminum darah vampir, kemampuanku akan membunuhku," jawabku, hawa dingin menyapuku meskipun kamarku terasa hangat.

"Coba pikirkan, Jongin," lanjut Chanyeol, dengan suara dingin. "Di rumah ini ada lusinan vampir. Sehun bisa memanggil salah satu diantara kami untuk memberimu darah. Tapi dia justru memberimu darahnya. Itu membuatmu menjadi miliknya, klaimnya lebih kuat daripada dia menancapkan namanya di tubuhmu.

"Tunggu." Aku mengangkat tanganku bahkan saat aku terus menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menyangkalnya. "Selama bertahun-tahun Jongsuk hyung memberikan darahnya padaki secara diam-diam. Jika aku harus mrnjadi milik vampir, maka aku adalah miliknya!"

"Jongsuk tidak mengklaimmu. Sehun yang mengklaimmu. Tadi, dia menarik tawarannya untuk membiarkan aku mendekatimu, seolah aku belum mengetahui bahwa kau adalah miliknya sekarang." Chanyeol menatapku dengan sorot kasihan. "Dan jika kau peduli pada temanmu, jangan pernah mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa kau berpikir kau milik Jongsuk. Sehun pasti akan membunuh jongsuk."

Ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang.

"Dimana Sehun? Aku harus bicara dengannya."

Sikap Chanyeol berubah formal lagi. "Saat ini dia tidak bisa ditemui."

Aku menggemeretakkan gigi. "Berhentilah bersikap formal padaku, dan katakan pada Sehun dia harus menemuiku sekarang."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Bukan seperti itu aturannya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memberi perintah pada Sehun. Saat dia bisa ditemui, dia akan menemuimu. Mengamuk tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun."

"Aku tidak mengamuk." _Aku akan mengamuk_ , itu sudah pasti, tapi aku akan menyimlan amukanku untuk vampir yang mengklaimku menjadi miliknya tanpa meminta pendapatku terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin makan disini, atau di ruang makan utama?" tanya Chanyeol, kembali ke pertanyaam awalnya.

Aku terlalu marah untuk berselera makan, tapi menolak makanan hanya akan membuatku dianggap kekanak-kanakan.

"Di sini."

* * *

Sehun terus-menerus 'tidak bisa ditemui' pada keesokan pagi dan sorenya. Aku terbelah antara perasaan marah dan khawatir. Aku tidak tahu apakah Sehun memang tidak ada disini dan menolak menemuiku-Chanyeol tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa, begitu pula dengan vampir lain yang kutanya-atau Sehun memang sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. Rasanya konyol sekali mengkhawatirkan orang setua dan sekuat Sehun, tapi ada orang di luar sana yang ingin membunuhnya. Itulah awal mula aku bisa masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Pada malam harinya, saat seseorang datang dan mengatakan padaku bahwa Sehun masih 'tidak bisa ditemui' kesabaranku habis. Sehun mungkin tidak mau menemuiku, tapi aku tidak akan duduk dan diam di sini lebih lama lagi. Aku berganti pakaian, kemudian nyaris berlari keluar kamarku.

Aku turun ke basement tempat Ben dan teman-temannya tinggal. Aku belum sampai melewati kapel saat mendengat suara. Alu mengikuti suara itu ke dapur, dan di sana ada beberapa orang yang sedang mengobrol.

"Jongin," sapa Ben kaget, saat dia melihatku berdiri di depan pintu. "Hei, masuklah."

Aku tersenyum lebar pada Ben. "Kau ingat klub yang pernah kau sebutkan padaku? Apakah kalian akan pergi ke sana malam ini?"

Ben menghampiriku, menyusuri tangan di rambut ikalnya. "Iya, tapi aku pikir kau tidak bisa pergi kesana karena, kau tahu. Kondisimu."

"Aku memang tidak bisa berdansa," kataku sambil tertawa. "Tapi aku bisa mengeluarkan sebagian besar energi listrikku, menyimpan tangan kananku di saku, dan meminum apa pun yang mereka sediakan disana."

"Itu pasti akan berhasil," ujar Damon, mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Ya, baiklah kalau begitu." Ben tersenyum. "Aku senang kau bisa merasa lebih baik. Omong-omong ada apa denganmu saat itu?"

Kemampuanku membunuhku dan satu-satunya obat hanyalah darah vampir.

"Kekurangan zat bezi mungkin. Tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku berjanji tidak akan berdarah atau pingsan lagi."

"Baiklah, kami akan siap sebentar lagi."

Kemudian kesadaran yang menjengkelkan menyentakku. "Tunggu. Aku tidak punya uang, dan aku tidak mau memintanya dari salah satu staff Se-vlad."

"Uang?" Ben tertawa. Begitu pula dengan yang lain. "Kau tidak membutuhkan uang," lanjut Ben. "Vlad memiliki seluruh kota disini dan kami adalah donor hidupnya. Semua gratis untuk kami, dan kau sebagai tamunya, peraturan itu juga berlaku untikmu."

Mataku membelalak. "Sehun memiliki seluruh kota disini?!"

"Begitu pula dengan daerah lain di sekitarnya. Rumania terdiri dari beberapa komuni, dan meskipun sebagian orang tidak memiliki wilayah tempatnya bernaung... Vlad memiliki cara sendiri dalam melakukan segala sesuatu, ita kan?"

Itu benar sekali, pikirku, teringat bagaimana Sehun sama sekali tidak menjelaskan implikasi dan meminum darahnya. Aku menyingkirkan pikiran itu dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku siap pergi kapanpun kalian siap." **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

aaaaa ini harusnya di post kemarin pas umin ulang tahun :'3 tapi ah sudahlah. Gimana moment hunkainya udah belum? wkwk


	11. Chapter 10

**Once Burned (Remake)**

 **Warn: YAOI, BoysLove, typo(s)**

 **Pair: Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer: Novel Once Burned by Jeaniene Frost, Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All Jongin's POV**

Kami berdelapan menaiki mobil limosin yang berbeda dengan yang menjemputku dan Sehun dari bandara saat pertama kali aku datang kesini. Karena cuacanya sangat dingin, aku menggunakan mantel tebal diatas bajuku. Mantel itu juga berfungsi sebagai pelindung untuk tangan kananku, yang terus kumasukkan ke dalam salah satu sakunya. Tapi, setelah kami semua masuk ke dalam mobil, mobil itu tidak juga bergerak, meskipun supirnya sudah menyalakan mesin.

"Menunggu apalagi, Hunter?" Tanya Ben.

"Menunggu izin," jawab Hunter, kemudian menaikkan kaca pembatas antara kursi supir dan kursi penumpang.

"Izin? Sejak kapan kita membutuhkan izin?" Gumam Ben.

 _Sejak aku ikut dengan kalian,_ pikirku, menegang karena marah. Jika sehun bisa memberi perintah untuk melarangku pergi, maka sebaiknya dia juga bisa menemuiku.

Dari tatapan mereka, semua orang sudah bisa menebak bahwa akulah alasan dibalik penundaan ini, tapi mereka terus mengobrol dengan riang seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, kaca pembatas diturunkan. Chanyeol duduk disamping supir, memelototkan mata padaku.

"Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir kau bisa menyelinap pergi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat semua percakapan berhenti. Aku membalas pelototan Chanyeol dengan marah.

"Aku tidak menyelinap pergi kemana pun. Aku akan pergi keluar dengan penghuni lain di rumah ini. Aku lihat _mereka_ tidak perlu meminta izin siapa pun sebelum pergi, kenapa aku harus meminta izin?"

"Karena kau milik Sehun." Jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Ben melihat tanganku yang terkepal. "Hei, tidak masalah. Kami semua milik Vlad," ujar Ben, menepuk lututku dengan cara yang menenangkan.

Dalam sekejap tatapan mata Chanyeol berubah dari abu-abu menjadi hijau terang. "Tidak seperti dia. Jadi singkirkan tanganmu darinya atau aku yang menyingkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhmu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhnya kecuali Vlad."

Tangan Ben langsung terangkat dari lututku seolah aku menyetrumnya dengan listrik. Maksud Chanyeol tidak mungkin lebih jelas lagi. Aku terbelah antara keinginan untuk merosot di kursi karena malu-atau melopat ke depan dan menyentrum Chanyeol. Pilihan yang terakhir lebih menggoda, tapi itu akan menghancurkan rencanaku malam ini.

"Kau sudah menandai teritori tuanmu, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Tanyaku dengan sinis.

Chanyeol mengangguk pada supir, dan mobil langsung bergerak. Sandra menyikut Joe dan berdesis, "Naikkan kaca pembatasnya." Joe menekan tombol, dan sekali lagi kami mendapat privasi.

Segera setelah kaca pembatasnya naik-seolah _itu_ bisa mencegah Chanyeol mendengar pembicaraan kami-Sandra menyeringai padaku. "Jongin," ujarnya dengan suara kagum, "Kau harus menceritakan semuanya pada kami!"

Aku mulai merasa pusing. Kepalaku berputar. Sialan Chanyeol dan mulut besarnya, sialan Sehun dan kearoganannya.

"Bukan seperti," gumamku, menatap keluar jendela dan bukannya membalas tatapan tujuh pasang mata yang terfokus padaku. "Tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kami."

Sandra tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Tapi Vlad pasti bertekad agar sesuatu terjadi sehingga dia bisa mengumumkan bahwa kau adalah miliknya."

 _Tanpa persetujuan dariku,_ pikirku dengan jengkel.

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Ben menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya aku tahu ada sesuatu diantara kalian, saat Vlad sendiri yang datang melihatmu setelah kau pingsan. Jika ada diantara kami yang sakit, memang ada doktet yang datang untuk memeriksa kami, tapi kami tidak melihat _Vlad_."

Terdengar gumaman mengiyakan. Aku masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi aku bertekad untuk memikirkannya lagi nanti.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang klub ini," kataku, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Dari penjabaran mereka, bahkan pada malam musim dingin pun klub itu tetap ramai, karena itu satu-satunya klub di kota berpenduduk tiga ribu jiwa ini. Kami akan sampai disana dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Aku duduk paling dekat dengan pintu mobil, jadilah aku yang harus keluar pertama.

Di depan bangunan berlantai dua yang terbuat dari kayu dan batu itu tergantung papan nama bertuliskan FANE'S. Cerobong batu mengeluarkan asap ke langit malam. Bangunan lain dijalan ini sudah tutup, tapi di sebrang jalan ada beberapa bangunan yang lampunya masih menyala. Aku suka melihat bagaimana lampu jalanan terlihat menyerupai lentera besi di atas tiang tinggi. Lampu itu membuat kota ini terasa kuno.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil tapi tetap menempel padaku. "Apa, kau menjadi pengasuhku malam ini?" gerutuku.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Kau bisa menggunakan istilah apapun yang kau mau."

Tunggu sampai aku bertemu dengan Sehun. Omong kosong semacam ini mungkin berhasil di abad kelima belas, tapi hanya akan menyerangnya balik sekarang.

"Tolong aku," kataku, tidak bersikap kasar pada Chanyeol hanya karena aku masih bersalah tentang kejadian kemarin. "Berada sejauh mungkin dariku, agar aku tidak terlihat seperti membawa tas ransel seukuran orang viking."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membuka pintu klub. " Akan kucoba."

Aku masuk ke dalam klub, terkejut melihat Fane's tidak berbeda jauh dari bar-bar di Seoul. Meja-meja mengisi ruang di sekitar bar yang panjang dan melengkung, dengan perapian yang membuat atmosfernya terasa seperti berada di restoran. Sandra membawaku ke ruang penyimpanan mantel, dimana kami semua melepas mantel berat kami. Kemudian aku mengikuti Sandra ke bar dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan Sandra untukku.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Sandra.

"Vodka dan jus cranberri, jika mereka punya. Jika tidak, vodka dengan jus apapun yang biasa mereka camputkan ke dalamnya."

Sandra menyeringai. "Oslow!" teriak Sandra. Bartender berbalik. _"O vodka si un suc de coacaze in contul voivode*."_

Aku hanye mengenali kata yang terakhir. _Voivode_. Pangeran. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku memesankan minuman untukmu dan meminta bartender untuk mrmasukkannya ke tagihan pangeran."

"Apakah semua orang mengenal Vlad?" tanyaku dengan kaget.

Sandra menyisir rambut merah-keemasannya dengan tangan, sebelum menjawab. "Di kota ini, ada cukup banyak orang yang tahu, tapi hanya sedikit orang yang membicarakannya. Orang Rumania memuja pahlawan dalam sejarah mereka dan mereka tahu bagaimana menyimpam rahasia."

Kemudian Sandra melirikku. "Sebagai objek ketertarikan pangeran, orang-orang akan menganggapmu sebagai manusia paling beruntung."

"Istilah 'objek'lah yang menjadi masalah terbesar untukku," gumamku, langsung mengambil minumanku begitu diletakkan di depanku. "Dan aku membutuhkan banyak minuman seperti ini sebelum aku merasa beruntung."

* * *

Setelah meminum enam gelas vodka bluberri, aku membiarkan Sandra membawa ke lantai dua dimana area berdansa. Sandra, Ben dan yang lain membuat lingkaran pelindung di sekelilingku. Aku terus menempelkan tangan kananku ke pinggulku dan berdansa seolah aku tidak memiliki masalah apa pun di dunia ini. Aku mungkin tidak mengerti lirik lagunya, tapi musik yang enak tidak butuh diterjemahkan.

Aku minum beberapa gelas lagi, dan memutuskan malam itu sebagai malam terbaik ynag pernah kujalani selama beberapa tahun, saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang lebih keras dari musik. Lantai ikut bergetar, membuatku menoleh ke sekeliling dengan bingung. Apakah Rumania dilanda gempa bumi? Aku bukan satu-satunya yang menyadarinya, tapi kemudian aku mendengar raungan Chanyeol.

"Hunter, bawa Jongin keluar dari sini!"

Pada saat itulah aku mencium bau asap. Lantai dansa berguncang lagi, dan orang-orang mulai menjerit ketakutan.

Lingkaran teman-temanku berpencar saat kerumunan orang berlari ke arah tangga. Aku berusaha keras untuk mencegah tangan kananku menyentuh siapapun, tapi kerumunan orang menjadi semakin padat. Orang di sebelahku jatuh ke lantai saat dia terdorong ke arahku. Gambaran abu-abu mengisi pikiranku, tentang gadis itu yang sedang mencuri di toko, tapi saat aku kembali ke alam nyata, aku tidak lagi melihat gadis itu. Aku semakin terdorong jauh. Aku mencoba untuk menemukan gadis yang terjaduh itu, takut dia akan terinjak-injak oleh masa yang panik.

Aku menjepit tanganku di bawah ketiak untuk mencegah terjadinya kontak tak disengaja dan berusaha menyeruak kerumunan, sengaja mengambil arah yang berlawanan dari tangga. Aku tidak bisa mengamil risiko dengan begitu banyak orang di sekitarku. Aku mungkin akan membunuh seseorang, atau mungkin sudah. Mungkin Chanyeol atau Hunter bisa membantuku mencari wanita yang kusetrum. Dimana mereka?

Akhirnya aku berhasil sampai ke balkon. Sesuatu yang samar di bawah tertangkap mataku, dan guncangan berikutnya membuat lantai dansa kosong dalam sekejap. Bayangan samar itu menjadi wujud seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berambut perak-Chanyeol, yang menepiskan debu dari pakaiannya sambil berjalan ke arah tiga orang yang tidak bergerak, meskipun ada lusinan orang yang berhamburan ke arah mereka.

Saat aku melihat kilau keperakan di cengkraman tiga pria asing itu, aku mengerti semuanya. Ini bukanlah kecelakaan. Ini adalah penyerangan.

Sesuatu yang keras mencengkram lenganku, memutarku dengan cepat. Aku punya waktu sedetik untuk mengenali Hunter, si supir limo, sebelum dia mengangkatku ke atas bahunya dan berlari pergi, bukan ke tangga tapi ke jendela yang ada di seberang ruangan.

"Tunggu!" teriakku, sambil memukuli punggung Hunter. "Bawa wanita itu juga. Dia ada di suatu tempat di lantai, dan dia terluka!"

Hunter tidak berhenti. "Kau yang penting. Dia tidak."

"Keparat!" makiku, memukul punggung Hunter dengan lebih kuat. "Berbalik _sekarang_..."

Kaca meledak di belakangku saat terdengar suara guncangan lain, hanya saja kali ini suara itu tidak berasal dari bawah kami. Tapi dari depan kami.

"Ah, itu dia," ujar sebuah suara yang terdengar asing.

Hunter menegang, dan aku menjulurkan kepala untuk melihat ke balik tubuh Hunter, tapi Hunter memegangiku dengan sangat kuat.

"Vlad akan membunuhmu," desis Hunter pada siapapun yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela.

"Tidak, jika kami membunuhnya lebih dahulu," jawab pria itu tanpa terlihat khawatir, kemudaian aku dilemparkan ke lantai, kepalaku menghantam kayu yang keras.

Meskipun masih ada bintang-bintang yang berputar di atas kepalaku, aku masih memiliki akal sehat untuk merangkak pergi. Asap semakin tebal, membuatku terbatuk saat mengerjapkan mata untuk menjernihkan pandangan mataku. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah Hunter dan pria berambut kelabu terlibat pertarungan mematikan yang berlangsung singkat, aku hanya sempat mencengkram susuran pagar balkon dan berdiri. Kemudian Hunter terjatuh, pisau menancap di dadanya, tubuhnya mulai menciut di depan mataku. Vampir berambut kelabu menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kai, iya kan?" tanyanya dengan riang.

Insting pertamaku adalah berbalik dan lari, tapi aku tidak bisa. Fakta bahwa vampir berambut kelabu itu tidak menyerangku berarti dia ingin bermain-main denganku. Bagus, pembunuh sadis, seolah aku belum bertemu cukup banyak orang semacam itu belakangan ini. Aku menoleh ke sebelah kananku, dan menatap vampir itu.

"Iya, aku Kai," jawabku. "Senang bertemu denganmu." Kemudian aku melompat dari pagar balkon.

Risiko yang kuambil ternyata tidak sia-sia karena jelas sekali vampir itu tidak menduganya. Aku mendarat di salah satu pengunjung klub yang belum melarikan diri, dan langsung berguling begitu aku merasakan kulit yang hangat. Pendaratan itu mengurangi efek benturan, tapi orang yang kujatuhi masih menjerit dan berjalan pincang ke arah pintu, sambil terbatuk-batuk karena asap semakin tebal.

Aku belum sempat melangkah ke arah pintu, sebelum suara berdebum keras terdengar dari arah belakangku dan tangan yang kasar menahanku.

"Ooh, kau tidak mudah menyerah ya?" Komentar si rambut kelabu.

Dengan tangan kanannya menahanku, aku tidak bisa mengangkat tangan kananku untuk menyetrumnya, dan aku mulai kehabisan waktu. Api menggerogoti dinding klub dengan cepat. Suara benturan yang terdengar berulang kali menandakan Chanyeol masih bertarung, tapi teriakan orang-orang sudah berhenti. Sepertinya hampir semua orang berhasil keluar dari klub. Musik terus membahana, membuatku sulit untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol dan vampir yang lain, tapi beberapa kali aku mendengar 'Kai' disebutkan dan aku tahu bahwa akulah alasan dibalik penyerangan ini.

Si rambut kelabu menoleh ke belakangku dan menghela napas. "Kelihatannya mereka membutuhkan bantuan untuk membunuhnya," ujar si rambut kelabu dengan jengkel. "Tetap di sini."

Kaki si rambut kelabu menendangku dengan kebrutalan yang efisien. Dua tendangan kemudian aku jatuh ke lantai, air mata mengalir deras ke pipiku. Betisku bengkok ke arah yang aneh, patah sangat parah sehingga tulangnya menembus keluar kulit. Si rambut kelabu tersenyum, kemudian berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya sambil melawan tiga vampir lain. Dengan perlahan, si vampir kelabu mengeluarkan pisau peraknya.

Hunter dibunuh saat berusaha melindungiku. Sekarang Chanyeol akan mengalami nasib yang sama. Aku menyeret tubuhku ka arah mereka, menjerit karena rasa sakit yang menyiksa yang berasal dari kakiku yang patah, tapi itu tidak menghentikanku.

Si rambut kelabu pasti mendengar jeritanku, tapi dia tidak berbalik. Dia tidak takut aku mengehentikannya, dan itu membuat amarahku menggelegar. Takut akan keselamatan Chanyeol, benci terhadap si rambut kebalu, dan rasa sakit yang semakin menyiksa membuat tangan kananku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya: Ada arus listrik berwarna keperakan yang tampak jelas seperti petir kecil. Aku menatapnya kemudian beralih menatap si rambut kelabu-yang sudah hampir sampai di tempat Chanyeol berdiri-dan aku merangkak lebih cepat. Rasa sakit yang membutakan menyerangku, tapi petir kecil di tanganku terlihat senakin kuat dan besar.

Rekan-rekan si rambut kelabu melihatnya di belakang Chanyeol dan meningkatkan serangan mereka. Chanyeol terdorong ke belakang, tidak tahu bahwa itu membuatnya berada semakin dekat dengan si rambut kelabu. Aku merangkak lebih cepat, hampir pingsan oleh rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan, tapi melalui air mata dan asap, aku melihat si rambut kelabu mengangkat pisau peraknya. Sekarang teriakanku sarat akan keputusasaan. Aku tidak akan berhasil. Jarakku masih beberapa puluh meter dari mereka...

Kilat putih keperakan terlempar dari tanganku, secepat petir yang menyambar di langit. Kilau itu mengenai punggung si rambut kelabu, mengoyak kemejanya dan membuat tubuhnya berkilau selama sepersekian detik. Si rambut kelabu jatuh berlutut, pisaunya meleleh di tangannya dan mengalirkan arus listrik ke kulitnya. Chanyeol tidak sedikitpun menoleh, seperti yang dilakukan salah satu lawannya, dan dengan satu sapuan cepat, pisau Chanyeol menebas di leher lawannya itu. Vampir itu jatuh dengan kepala terlepas dari lehernya.

Si rambut kelabu berbalik dan memelototkan mata padaku. Aku mengenali tatapan itu-aku pernah melihatnya di wajah orang yang hendak membunuh. Aku mencoba menciptakan petir lagi dari tanganku, tapi tenagaku sudah banyak terkuras. Aku mulai merangkak menjauh, hanya karena aku tidak mau mati tanpa berusaha, tapi aku tidak terkejut saat sejenak kemudian tubuhku terangkat.

"Jalang," maki si rambut kelabu, mengangkatku sampai wajah kami sejajar. " _Sekarang_ kau tidak akan bisa bergerak lagi."

Kemudian dia melemparku dengan sangat keras hingga hal terakhir yang kurasakan adalah dinding yang hancur di belakangku

* * *

Rasa sakit pasti membuatku pingsan, karena saat aku membuka mata, kelihatannya aku berada di balik selimut, tapi itu mustahil. Aku masih berada di suatu tempat di klub yang terbakar, kan?

Aku menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupiku, dan seketika itu juga asap membuatku terbatuk sangat keras, hingga tenggorokanku seperti sobek. Iya, aku masih berada di klub, dan aku bukan ditutupi selimut tapi mantel. Beberapa dari mantel itu teronggok di sekitarku, sebagian masih tergantung, sebagian lagi terjatuh akibat terdorong olehku Si rambut kelabu telah melemparku ke ruang penyimpanan mantel.

Aku mencoba untuk merangkak-dan menjerit. Reruntuhan tembok jatuh ke atas kakiku yang patah, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. Lubang yang kubuat terlalu ke atas, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat keluar untuk mencari tahu apakah Chanyeol masih ada di sana. Dan dinding di sekitarku mulai terasa panas, meskipun asap terus membuatku kesulitan bernapas.

Di tengah-tengah rasa sakit dan batuk, aku masih bisa berpikir jernih. Aku tidak mungkin bisa keluar sendiri dari sini, kecuali seseorang datang menolongku, aku pasti mati. Jika aku beruntung, asap akan membunuhku lebih cepat. Jika tidak, _well..._ rasa sakit di kakiku tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang akan kurasakan saat terbakar sampai mati.

"Chanyeol!" teriakku, berharap dia berhasil mengalahkan si rambut kelabu dan vampir yang lain. "Chanyeol, aku ada di sini!"

Tidak ada sahutan, yang terdengar hanya suara musik yang membahana dan suara retakan yang menandakan bahwa klub ini akan runtuh. Aku terbatuk-batuk, merasa pusing. Apa yang dilakukan petugas pemadam kebakaran untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri? Pertama-tama mereka pasti akan mencari sesuatu untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari api.

Aku mengambil setiap mantel yang bisa kutemukan dan menumpuknya diatas tubuhku. Panasnya tak tertahankan, tapi tumpukan mantel itu bisa menjadi benteng terakhirku sebelum dilahap api. Kemudian aku mengambil mantel yang lebih tipis dan membungkus mulutku dengannya, mencoba menggunakannya sebagai saringan asap.

"Chanyeol!" teriakku lagi. "Chanyeol, di mana kau?"

Masih tidak ada respons. Panik mulai menguasaiku, tapi aku berusaha menepisnya. Jika ada satu hal yang kupelajari, panik tidak akan membantu siapapun. Baiklah, entah Chanyeol memang tidak bisa mendengarku di sela-sela musik yang membahana dan bangunan yang akan runtuh _, atau dia sudah mati._ Aku harus mencoba cara lain.

Aku menunduk serendah mungkin, mempertahankan tumpukkan selimut di atas tubuhku dan mencoba untuk menyingkirkan rasa pusing dan sakit yang menyebar ke sekujur tubuhku. Andai saja aku membawa sesuatu milik Sehun, dengan begitu aku bisa terhubung dengannya dan meminta bantuan. Bahkan sekalipun Sehun tidak bisa datang sendiri, dia bisa mengatakan pada seseorang dimana aku berada. Tapi aku tidak membawa apa-apa, dan aku belum bertemu dengannya hari ini.

Mungkin keputusasaan yang memberiku ide gila, mungkin itu disebabkan kurangnya oksigen di otakku, tapi aku mengeluarkan tangan kananku dari balik tumpukan mantel dan mulai menggosok bibirku. _Kumohon, oh, kumohon, semoga saja Sehun merasakan sesuatu saat dia menyentuh bibirku kemarin!_ Jika belaian tangan Sehun di bibirku kemarin tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya, maka aku pasti mati. Tapi jika dia merasakan emosi yang cukup kuat, aku mungkin bisa menemukan jejak esensinya yang bisa membawaku padanya...

Ruang penyimpanan mantel menghilang, digantikan oleh Sehun yang diselubungi latar belakang gelap yang kukenali sebagai langit malam. Kegelapan ingin membuatku menangis, tapi sebelum aku sempat mengatakan sesuatu, suara Sehun terdengar di kepalaku.

"Jongin, di mana kau?

Aku tidak menjawab dengan lantang karena aku masih terbatuk-batuk.

 _Di ruang penyimpanan mantel di klub._

"Keluar dari sana," tegas Sehun. "Klub itu terbakar."

 _Kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya?_ tanyaku tidak percaya. _Kakiku patah dan aku tertimbun reruntuhan dinding._

Mata Sehun terpejam. Saat terbuka lagi, mata itu berkilat hijau.

"Aku hanya beberapa menit. Tutupi dirimu dengan apapun yang ada di dekat situ dan merunduklah sedekat mungkin dengan lantai."

Batuk membuatku tidak bisa merespon Sehun, karena butuh segenap konsentrasi untuk bisa bernapas. Aku tidak yakin suara berdengung di telingaku berasal dari api yang membakar dinding atau indikasi bahwa aku akan segera pingsan.

 _Sudah kulakukan_ , aku berhasil memikirkan itu sebelum pikiranku mulai berkelana tak tentu arah. Sebagian dari diriku tahu itu oertanda buruk, tapi bagian diriku yang lain tidak peduli.

"Jongin," panggil Sehun dengan tajam. "Jangan pingsan."

 _Arogan sekali_ , pikirku. _Seolah kau bisa memerintahkan seseorang untuk tetap sadar._ Sedikit demi sedikit, batukku berkurang, begitu juga dengan rasa sakit di kakiku. Perasaan itu membuatku sedikit lega. Jika aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku, mungkin aku juga tidak akan merasakan api yang nanti membakarku.

"Kau tidak akan terbakar." Bahkan di tengah-tengah pikiranku yang melayang, aku bisa menangkap ketegasan dalam suara Sehun. "Aku _akan_ tiba disana tepat pada waktunya."

Aku tidak merespon. Sehun mengatakan hal lain, tapi suaranya hilang di tengah-tengah alunan musik yang indah disekelilingku. Jika aku berkonsentrasi pada suara itu, maka aku merasa seperti terbang. Aku memfokuskan perhatianku. Dan dalam sekejap semuanya terasa memudar. Aku merasa ringan, mengambang, bebas...

Rasa sakit menyeretku lagi ke alam sadar dengan ketergesa-gesaan yang yak kenal belas kasihan. Aku tidak lagi berada di lantai, tapi berada dalam dekapan keras Sehun yang sedang menggendongku. Api berwarma merah dan oranye mengelilingi kami, panasnya membakar, tapi kemudian api mati dan menciptakan lorong untuk kami lewati. Sehun berjalan melewati lorong itu dan tiba-tiba asap yang mencekik hilang. Digantikan oleh cahaya dan orang-orang yang tertutup jelaga. Sehun mengigit pergelangan tangannya, kemudian sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menekan mulutku.

"Minum." Perintah Sehun.

Rambut pirangnya menyentuh wajahku, saat dia menunduk ke wajahku, memastikan aku menelan di sela-sela batukku. Rasa sakit menusuk kakiku, sebelum memudar menjadi rasa berdenyut dan akhirnya rasa gatal yang aneh. Batukku sudah berkurang, meskipun aku masih kesulitan bernapas. Akhirnya Sehun menjauhkan pergelangan tangannya, dan kepalaku tekulai di lekukan lengannya.

"Kau berhasil," gumamku dengan lemah.

Senyuman Sehun hanya berlangsung singkat-dan tajam. "Aku sudah bilang padamu aku akan tiba tepat pada waktunya."

* * *

Sehun membawaku terbang ke rumahnya, tapi bukannya berhenti di lantai dua, dia terus naik ke lantai empat dan membawaku ke sebuah kamar bergaya gotik, dengan langit-langit tinggi berbentuk segitiga. Dengan ukurunnya yang besar dan megah, aku pikir ini adalah kamar tidur Sehun, tapi tempat tidurnya tidak dilengkapi tirai berwarna hijau.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan kamar yang sebelumnya?" tanyaku, masih merasa pusing dan lelah, meskipun darah Sehun sudah menyembuhkan luka-lukaku.

Sehun melepaskan sepatu botku, melemparkannya ke lantai sebelum menyingkirkan selimut dan membaringkanku di atas tempat tidur.

"Ada seseorang yang sangat menginginkanmu sehingga dia nekat menyerang wilayahku. Sudah ratusan tahun tidak ada yang berani melakukan itu, jadi kau harus terus berada di dekatku sampai aku menemukan orang itu."

Aku memejamkan mata, rasa bersalah dan marah menguasaiku. "Chanyeol?"

"Aku sempat melihatnya, dia masih hidup," ungkap Sehun, yang membuatku lega.

Sehun menyelimuti tubuhku. Biasanya aku benci ketika ada seseorang yang memperlakukan aku seperti manusia yang tidak berdaya-aku sudah mendapat perlakuan itu saat aku benar-benar tidak berdaya karena kecelakaan itu-tapi sekarang, aku tidak keberatan. Mengetahui ada vampir paling berbahaya di dunia yang menjagaku membuatku merasa aman, setelah nyaris mati terbakar, aku ingin berpegang pada perasaan aman itu lebih lama.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa terperangkap di ruangan penyimopnan mantel?" tanya Sehun dengan tenang. "Seharusnya Chanyeol menjagamu."

Aku meringis saat mengingatnya lagi. "Vampir berambut kelabu yang terlihat hampir mirip dengan Anderson Cooper melemparkanku ke ruang penyimpanan mantel setelah aku menyetrumnya."

Kedua alis Sehun terangkat. "Kau menyerangnya?"

"Chanyeol sedang bertarung dengan tiga vampir lain, dan si rambut kelabu baru saja membunuh Hunter. Dia hendak menyerang Chanyeol dari belakang, jadi aku menyetrumnya. Itu memberi Chanyeol waktu untuk menghabisi salah satu vampir dan mengantisipasi serangan si rambut kelabu. Tapi si rambut kelabu marah dan melemparku ke ruang mantel."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, membahayakan nyawamu seperti itu?" gumam Sehun.

Apakah Sehun melewatkan bagian Chanyeol yang nyaris terbunuh? "Aku mabuk," kataku dengan ketus. "Aku mencoba segalanya ketika aku mabuk."

Sehun menyeringai lebar. "Aku akan mengingatnya. Kita bicara lagi besok. Sekarang, kau butuh istirahat."

Nada memerintah Sehun mengingatkanku pada alasanku ke klub. Meskipun aku merasa kacau, aku memaksakan diriku untuk bangun.

"Belum. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kita luruskan terlebih dahulu."

"Misalnya?" Pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan lembut, tapi mata Sehun berkilat.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu. Aku pergi keluar untuk mengumpulkan barang-barang bersama dengan Kris dan yang lain. Aku baru sejam sampai dirumah saat Ben menelpon untuk melaporkan serangan di klub."

Sehun menatapku tanpa berkedip, tapi... "Kalau begitu, kenapa Chanyeol mengatakan kau memerintahkannya untuk mengikutiku keaana?"

"Chanyeol menelpon untuk mengatakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan." Nada suara Sehun mengeras. "Meskipun kelihatnnya justru kau yang melindunginya."

Oke, jadi Sehun tidak menghindariku. Itu berarti hnaya ada satu masalah lagi, masalah yang lebih besar.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku ada konsekuensi dari meminum darahmu? Chanyeol bilang meminum darahmu akan membuatku menjadi, um..."

"Milikku," Sehun menyelesaikan kalimat itu tanpa ragu.

Amarahku bangkit saat melihat kepercayaan diri Sehun. "Aku tidak setuju dengan pengaturan itu, jadi lupakan saja."

Sehun duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menunduk, meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi wajahku.

"Kau pikir darahku adalah satu-satunya pengikat di antara kita?"

Suara Sehun pelan, tapi menyiratkan rasa lapar yang tak tertahankan. Suara itu seperti membelaiku di tempat-tempat yang hanya pernah disentuh olehku sendiri, membuat amarahku pudar di dalam kabut gairah. Sehun berada sangat dekat denganku sehingga aku bisa merasakan rambutnya di wajahku, dan saat dia membelai wajahku dengan lembut tapi pasti, butuh usaha keras untuk membuatku tidak memejamkan mata karena nikmat.

"Inilah ikatan sejati kita," bisik Sehun, napasnya terasa panas di bibirku. "Kau ditakdirkan untukku, dan aku _akan_ memilikimu."

Kemudian mulut Sehun melumatku dalam ciuman yang keras dan menuntut. Erangan terlontar dari mulutku dan lidah Sehun menyelinap masuk untuk membelai lidahku dengan dominasi yang sensual. Sehun terasa seperti dosa yang dibuat menjadi _wine_ : gelap, keras, dan mustahil untuk ditolak. Tuntutan yang terasa dalam ciuman Sehun dan tubuh keras Sehun yang menekanku ke kasur membuat syarafku bergelenyar oleh sensasi yang membutakan. Kebutuhan menguasaiku, membuat ototku mengencang. Aku menarik Sehun mendekat, menyusupkan tanganku ke rambutnya, dan aku terkesiap saat merasakan taringnya keluar. Akal sehatku lenyap saat Sehun menciumku lebih dalam, menarik lidahku ke dalam mulutnya, dan mengisapnya sampai denyut di pangkal pahaku seirama dengan detak jantungku.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun sudah ada di sebrang ruangan, matanya terlihat hijau dan bagian depan celananya terlihat sesak.

"Jika aku tidak berhenti sekarang, aku akan melupakan rencanaku untuk mencari para penyerangmu atau melupakan fakta bahwa kau masih lemah. Istirahatlah. Aku akan menemuimu nanti."

Sehun pergi sebelum aku sempat menjawab. Aku menghela napas frustasi. Istirahat, yang benar saja. Memangnya ada orang yang bisa beristirahat setelah _itu_. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

*Vodka dengan jus bluberri masukkan ke tagihan pangeran.

* * *

 **A/N:**

tuh yang bilang hunkainya di chap kemaren kurang udah ada progress lagi di chap ini wkwk. Masih kurang kah?

Btw HAPPY SEHUN'S DAY~


	12. Chapter 11

**Once Burned (Remake)**

 **Warn: YAOI, BoysLove, typo(s)**

 **Pair: Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer: Novel Once Burned by Jeaniene Frost, Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All Jongin's POV**

Setelah berjalan mondar-mandir untuk menyalurkan energi terakhir di tubuhku, akhirnya aku tertidur. Saat bangun, aku membuat dua keputusan. Yang pertama adalah aku akan bercinta dengan Sehun, meskipun aku menyadari bahaya di balik hubungan kami. Keputusan yang kedua adalah aku harus kembali ke klub. Segera.

Aku mandi dan berpakaian, menyadari bahwa selama aku tidur, lemari diisi dengan pakaian dari lemari lamaku. Kamar ini memiliki dua pintu, dan setelah memastikan bahwa salah satu pintu mengarah ke ruang duduk yang elegan, aku pergi keluar lorong panjang yang memiliki dua pintu lagi, sampai pintu itu terbuka untuk meperlihatkan persimpangan.

Rumah besar sialan. Seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikan saat Sehun membawaku ke sini semalam, tapi saat itu aku masih merasa sedikit pusing.

"Halo?" teriakku. Pasti ada orang lain di atas sini. Sehun bilang sebagian besar orang kepercayaannya menempati kamar di lantai ini.

Aku mendengar pintu terbuka, kemudian diikuti oleh suara Chanyeol.

"Aku datang, Jongin."

Chanyeol muncul sejenak kemudian, masih menggenakan pakaian yang sobek dan kotor oleh jelaga. Begitu melihatku, Chanyeol membuatku syok dengan berlutut di depanku.

"Tidak ada maaf atas kecerobohanku meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan bahaya... dan tidak ada ucapan terima kasih yang cukup untuk jasamu yang telah menyelamatakan nyawaku."

Aku menoleh ke sekeliling, lega karena tidak ada seorang pun yang menyaksikan adegan ini. "Chanyeol, bangunlah," desakku. "Saat itu kau sedang melawan beberapa vampir. Bukannya kau pergi keluar untuk meminum bir."

Chanyeol bangun, tapi kepalanya tetap tertunduk. "Aku pikir vampir berambut perak membawamu. Dia melarikan diri saat aku bertarung dengan yang lain, jadi setelah aku membunuh mereka aku mengejarnya. Seharusnya aku memeriksa di dalam bar. Kau hampir terbakar karena aku."

Aku tersenyum miris. "Dan Hunter terbunuh karena aku. Kita bisa menghabiskan hari ini dengan berkubang dalam rasa bersalah, atau kau bisa membantuku dengan membawaku tempat tulang vampir yang lain berada."

Sekarang Chanyeol menatapku. Dengan bingung. "Tulang-tulang mereka?"

"Vampir mungkin menciut menjadi daging kering saat mereka mati, tapi mereka meninggalkan tulang-belulang mereka," ujarku dengan puas. "Tidak ada bagian tubuh yang memiliki esensi yang lebih kuat daripada tulang. Biarkan aku menyentuhnya, dan aku bisa mengatakan padamu siapa mereka, bahkan jika aku beruntung, aku juga bisa mengatakan padamu siapa yang mengirim mereka."

Chanyeol mulai tersenyum sadis, yang membuatku merasa lega namaku tidak ada dalam daftar orang buruannya.

"Aku akan langsung membawakannya kesini. Sementara itu, kau harus makan."

Chanyeol memberiku tatapan tajam. "Kau hampir tidak makan kemarin, dan kau nyaris terbunuh semalam. Sebentar lagi kau akan menggunakan cukup banyak kekuatanmu. Darah Sehun tidak akan bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhan tubuhmu."

Sial, Chanyeol benar. Sejak sarapan kemarin, yang kumakan hanyalah darah vampir. Aku tidak akan menjadikan darah sebagai makanan utamaku.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, aku kelaparan."

* * *

Aku baru saja menghabiskan sepiring besar _egg benedict_ saat Sehun masuk ke ruang makan. Dia menjatuhkan karung ke atas meja, kemudian dia berdiri di belakang kursiku dan menunduk untuk menyapukan bibirnya ke pipiku.

"Mempesona dan kejam. Kau membuatku tidak sabar untuk segera memilikimu."

Aku bergidik oleh sapuan mulut Sehun dan kata-katanya yang menggoda. Jika Sehun biasa menggunakan nada suara seperti itu di tempat tidur, dia mungkin harus melewatkan _foreplay_.

Sehun tertawa, tangannya diletakkan di bahuku. "Aku sangat menikmati _foreplay_. Apakah ramalanmu tidak menunjukkan itu?"

Aku memejamkan mata saat mengingat lagi ramalan itu, mencoba untuk mengendalikan sensasi bergelenyar di selangkanganku. _Hentikan. Ada pembunuh yang harus kita tangkap, ingat?_

"Iya, yang penting harus di dahulukan. Chanyeol, berhenti bersembunyi dan masuklah, aku membutuhkanmu. Jongin, apakah kau sudah selesai makan?"

Apakah Sehun berpikir aku masih menginginkan hidangan penutup sebelum berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang telah membunuh Hunter dan mencoba menculikku _lagi_?

Sehun keluar dari belakang kursiku dan menyingkirkan piringku yang sudah kosong, bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum.

"Langsung pada bisnis... satu lagi kesamaan kita. Api menyebabkan bangunan itu runtuh, jadi kantong ini berisi tulang dari beberapa orang, tapi sebagiannya pasti milik penyerangmu."

Chanyeol memasuki ruang makan, ekspresi wajahnya kaku saat Sehun menuangkan isi karung ke atas meja. Empat tengkorak dan sejumlah tulang belulang lain bertumpuk di atas permukaan kayu ek yang mengkilap, Sehun menangkap salah satu tulang sebelum berguling jatuh.

"Kita bisa mulai dari sini," ujar Sehun, menyodorkan tulang itu padaku.

Dalam hati aku menguatkan diriku dan mengambil tulang itu. Gambaran hitam-putih berkelebat di dalam pikiranku, memperlihatkan seorang gadis ceria bernama Tanya, yang kelihatannya sebaya dengan adikku dan dosa terbesarnya adalah mencuri di toko.

Aku meletakkan tengkorak itu, mengerjapkan mata untuk menyingkirkan air mataku.

"Dia bukan salah satu dari mereka. Dia berada di sebelahku saat semua orang mulai panik, dan dia tersenggol tangan kananku..."

Dan akhirnya membuat gadis itu terbunuh, entah sentuhanku membuat jantungnya berhenti atau membuatnya pingsan cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia terbakar. Seharusnya aku tidak pergi ke klub semalam. Jika aku _tetap_ di rumah, gadis ini pasti masih hidup.

"Tidak, Jongin," ujar Sehun dengan suara lembut. "Darahnya mengotori tanganku karena dia dibunuh oleh musuh-musuh _ku_. Bahkan meskipun kau menyentuhnya karena kecerobohan, tanpa serangan itu, dia pasti bisa bertahan hidup. Jangan memikul dosa yang bukan dosamu."

Aku menyeka air mataku dan dalam hati bertekad untuk segera mencari sarung tangan karet besar-dan tidak pernah lagi ke luar tanpa sarung tangan itu, tidak peduli sekalipun aku akan menjadi pusat perhatian karenanya. Kemudian aku mengambil tengkorak yang lain. Sehun memang benar. Yang paling penting harus didahulukan.

Muncul lagi gambaran tak berwarna di dalam pikiranku. Tengkorak ini milik vampir yang dipenggal oleh Chanyeol. Namanya Cordon, dan melihat dosa terburuknya membuat empeduku naik ke tenggorokan. Aku mencoba menyingkirkan gambaran itu dan gambaran kematiannya untuk bisa melihat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti mengamati film yang diputar mundur, karena adegannya berganti dengan sangat cepat hingga nyaris sulit untuk dimengerti. Itu salah satu kekurangan menarik informasi dari tulang. Tulang menyimpan lebih banyak sejarah dari benda lain.

Sehun dan Chanyeol tetap terdiam, dan itu membantuku untuk bisa lebih berkonsentrasi. Setelah beberapa menit, aku menangkap adegan yang sepertinya menjanjikan: Cordon dan vampir berambut kelabu, ekspresi wajah mereka sangat serius saat pria bertampang menjijikkan yang berusia sekitar empat puluhan dengan tubuh seperti batang pohon membentak mereka dalam bahasa yang terdengar aneh.

Ini kekurangan lain menarik informasi dari tulang-aku tidak mengalami langsung kejadian itu. Jika iya, aku pasti akan mengerti apa yang dikatakannya, karena aku akan ada di dalam pikiran Cordon, tapi situasiku sekarang seperti sedang terhubung dengan seseorang di masa kini. Aku hanya menjadi pengamat yang tak kasat mata.

"Sepertinya aku mendapatkan sesuatu," kataku dengan suara lantang. "Aku melihat dua vampir yang melakukan penyerangan di klub dan kelihatannya mereka sedang mendapat perintah, tapi aku tidak mengerti bahasa yang digunakan."

"Aku fasih dalam lusinan bahasa, ulangi apa yang kau dengar," perintah Sehun.

Pria bertampang menjijikkan itu berbicara dengan cepat dan bahasanya tidak mudah ditiru, tapi aku berusaha sebaik mungkin. Setelah mengulangi beberapa kalimat yang entah akurat atau tidak, siulan Sehun menarik perhatianku dari kenangan itu.

"Aku yakin kau sudah menemukan dalang misterius itu."

Aku melepaskan sejenak tautanku pada kenangan itu agar bisa memfokuskan perhatianku pada Sehun. "Kau memahaminya? Bahasa apa itu?"

"Novgorod Kuno." Senyuman kaku tersinggung dari bibir Sehun. "Aku tidak pernah lagi mendengarnya sejak kecil. Entah dia sama tuanya dengan aku, atau dia sangat cerdas dalam berkomunikasi dengan bahasa yang hanya diketahui segelintir orang sebelum akhirnya bahasa itu punah."

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

Senyum Sehun melebar, tapi ekspresinya keras. "Kau melewatkan beberapa kata, tapi aku mendengar cukup banyak untuk bisa menyimpulkan bahwa peralatan pengintaian di kota memberi tahu mereka tentang kehadiranmu di klub. Begitu kau terlihat, dia memberitahu anak buahnya jika mereka tidak berhasil membawamu pergi, maka mereka harus membunuhmu."

Mengingat bagaimana si vampir berambut kelabu mematahkan kakiku dan meninggalkanku terperangkap di bangunan yang terbakar, perintah 'tangkap atau bunuh' tidak membuatku terkejut. Meskipun begitu aku tetap merasa marah. Sebelumnya, aku ingin membantu Sehun menangkap dalang di balik masalah ini, karena dengan begitu aku akan aman. Sekarang, aku ingin menangkap bajingan itu agar dia bisa membayar semua kesulitan yang ditimbulkannya untukku.

"Jabarkan lebih banyak dan kau pasti bisa mendapatkan pembalasan dendammu," janji Sehun. "Apakah kau tahu namanya atau di mana dia berada?"

"Tidak," jawabku, dan menjelaskan alasannya. Bahkan lingkungan di sekitarnya pun tidak memberiku banyak petunjuk. Ketiga pria itu berada di sebuah kecil dengan dinding semen, dan tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Sehun membelai rahangnya saat aku selesai menjabarkan apa yang kulihat, ekspresi wajahnya serius.

"Chanyeol," ujar Sehun kemudian. "Cari tahu siapa pelukis sketsa terbaik di dunia saat ini, dan bawa dia kesini saat fajar."

* * *

Tulang yang lain tidak mengungkapkan apapun yang berarti. Hanya gambaran dosa pemiliknya dan lebih banyak kilas balik pria bertampang menjijikkan yang berbicara dalam bahasa Novgorod Kuno. Sehun pergi untuk mencari peralatan pengintaian dan, tebakanku, untuk membakar siapapun yang terlibat dalam penyerangan itu. Aku terus berusaha memilah setiap kenangan untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang sosok pemilik-pemilik tulang itu, tapi setelah berjam-jam mencoba tanpa hasil, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti. Aku mungkin membuat diriku sakit kepala tanpa hasil apa-apa. Karena sekarang aku sudah mengetahui wajah dalang penyerangan semalam, setelah pelukis sketsa datang dan Sehun mengenali sosok yang kujabarkan... skakmat baru akan terjadi besok.

Itu berarti malam ini kami harus menyelesaikan masalah diantara kami.

Aku makan malam sendirian di ruang tamu berpanel kayu yang tersambung di kamar tidurku. Kemudian aku tetap duduk disana setelah makan malamku dibereskan. Perabot kulit modern dan TV layar datar berukuran besar terlihat salah tempat, saat disejajarkan dengan lemari buku antik yang menyimpan koleksi buku yang sudah sangat tua, hingga aku hampir tidak bisa membaca judul di bagian sampingnya. Kekontrasan itu sangat ekstrem, selain itu tameng kuno yang ada di atas perapian memiliki desain naga yang sama dengan cincin Sehun, hingga membuatku menebak-nebak ke mana pintu yang satu lagi mengarah. Itu sebabnya, saat aku mendengar pintu itu terbuka, aku tidak menoleh, tapi tetap duduk di sofa dan terus menatap api di perapian.

Sosok bertubuh tinggi muncul di sudut mataku sebelum aku merasakan tangan yang hangat dan kuat membelai lenganku, kemudian gesekan dagu terasa di pipiku. Meskipun aku berniat meluruskan beberapa masalah terlebih dahulu, aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku berpikir bahwa panas seperti menjalar dari tangan Sehun ke tempat tertentu di tubuhku.

"Tunggu," cetusku, tapi kata yang keluar terdengar serak.

Tawa parau membuatku tergelitik oleh efek embusannya.

"Sangat tidak meyakinkan. Coba lagi."

Aku tidak bisa mencegah mataku terpejam saat Sehun menyentuh titik yang tadi terkena embusan napasnya. Sapuan lembut bibir Sehun membuatku mendesah nikmat, kemudian isapannya yang kuat membuat gairahku melecut bahkan saat aku terkesiap.

"Sehun!"

Terdengar lagi suara tawa sebelum aku merasakan tekanan taring yang berbahaya. Sehun terus menggoda leherku, giginya yang tajam menggesek kulitku tanpa menyobeknya. Nadiku berdenyut di mulutnya seolah memohon untuk digigit, tapi aku kemudian bangun dari kursi, berbalik menghadap Sehun.

Sehun menghampiriku, matanya berkilau oleh cahaya sehijau zamrud. Setelah sekarang aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, aku menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah melepas kancing mansetnya dan kancing bagian atas kemeja hitamnya terbuka, memperlihatkan kulit berbentuk V yang mengunci tatapanku bahkan saat aku melangkah mundur. Sebelumnya aku hanya pernah melihat kulit Sehun saat dia menggulung lengan kemejanya unyuk memberiku darah. Aku mendapati diriku bertanya-tanya, apakah dadanya memiliki bulu gelap, atau efek gelap yang kulihat sekarang hanyalah efek dari bayangan perapian.

Sehun menyeringai dengan kesan seperti predator."Sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahuinya."

Aku mengangkat tanganku seolah untuk menghalau Sehun. "Belum. Aku ingin tahu terlebih dahulu apa permainanmu."

Seringaian Sehun semakin lebar, memperlihatkan taringnya. "Membuatmu menjeritkan namaku dalam waktu sejam ke depan."

Kata-kata itu membuat jantungku berdetak sangat kencang hingga leherku terasa seperti bergetar. Tatapan Sehun terfokus kesana, kemudian Sehun mencapaiku dalam satu langkah, menangkap tanganku dan menggunakannya untuk menarikku mendekat. Gelenyar menyebar di seluruh tubuhku saat Sehun menekankan, lengannya menjadi kurungan sensual di seputar tubuhku. Saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan berdenyut di perutku, gairahku bangkit dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk menyingkirkan kekhawatiran yang lain. Aku ingin menyentuh Sehun di sana. Merasakannya. Memiliki Sehun di dalam diriku hingga aku menjeritkan namanya seperti yang tadi dijanjikan padaku...

"Tidak sampai kau mengatakan padaku apa konsekuensi tidur denganmu," ujarku sebelum gairah menghapuskan semua pikiran rasional.

Sehun sudah menyusupkan tangannya ke balik sweterku dan meraba punggungku, tapi saat mendengar perkataanku, dia terdiam.

"Konsekuensi?"

Napasku yang memburu membuat kata-kata itu terlontar dengan sura bergetar. "Iya, konsekuensi, harga yang harus kubayar, akibatnya, atau apapun yang akan membuatku mengatakan _'Oh, sial'_ pada keesokan harinya, saat semuanya sudah terlambat. Katakan padaku sekarang."

Sehun mundur untuk menatapku dengan cara yang aneh, seolah dia merasa geli sekaligus mengalami peperangan batin apakah dia harus mengabaikan aku dan melanjutkan aksinya atau menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ah, konsekuensi itu," ujar Sehun kemudian. "Yang pertama, jika kau mengkhianatiku dengan pria lain, aku akan membakar pria itu sampai mati dihadapanmu."

Aku sudah menduganya, tapi aku tidak akan menyetujuinya tanpa memberikan syarat. "Hanya jika kau menerapkan standar yang sama pada dirimu sendiri, dan jangan menggunakan omong kosong _'kau milikku'_ jika hubungan kita tidak berhasil."

Tangan Sehun bergeser dari punggungku untuk membelai rambutku. Kemudian Sehun menunduk sampai wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

"Aku tidak pernah menerapkan standar yang tidak kujalani sendiri, dan jika kau ingin memutuskan hubungan kita, kau hanya perlu mengataknnya. Tapi camkan ini, Jongin, jika aku pergi dari hidupmu. Aku pergi selamanya."

Mata Sehun kembali berwarna tembaga gelap saat dia berbicara, dan meskipun mata itu tidak lagi berkilau dengan cara yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh manusia, mata itu tetap terlihat memikat.

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu," kataku, membalas tatapan Sehun. "Apakah itu saja?"

Bibir Sehun berkedut. "Tidak. Aku bisa memberimu kejujuran, monogami, dan lebih banyak gairah dari yang bisa kau terima, tapi tidak dengan cinta. Emosi itu sudah mati di dalam diriku sejak dulu sekali, dan aku rasa kau sudah mengetahuinya."

Aku menarik napas, berusaha menahan kekecewaan karena aku tahu Sehun benar. Aku memang sudah menduganya.

"Bagus," jawabku sebelum suaraku berubah menjadi sesuatu yang serak dan jauh lebih sensual. Sekali lagi mata Sehun berubah menjadi sehijau zamrud.

"Sudah cukup bicaranya," gumam Sehun, dan dia menunduk.

Bibir Sehun yang hangat dan kencang dikombinasikan dengan sapuan lidah yang mendominasi membuatku mengerang nikmat. Gairahku bergelora saat Sehun memelukku lebih dekat, tangannya meremas rambutku saat aku menyerah pada ciuman yang memabukkan. Tangan Sehun yang lain menyusuri setiap inchi tubuhku dengan rasa lapar yang posesif. Sesuatu di pangkal pahaku menegang sebagai respon akan sentuhan Sehun, denyut di dalam tubuhku hampir terasa menyakitkan. Aku bergelayut pada Sehun, menancamkan kuku ku di punggungnya, dan mengirimkan sengatan listrik yang besar ke tubuhnya, sebelum aku menjauhkan tangan kananku.

Sehun langsung menangkap tangan kananku, dan menekankannya lagi ke tubuhnya. "Jangan jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku malam ini, meskipun hanya sekali."

Suara Sehun serak karena gairah, dan membuat perintah itu terdengar seperti geraman. Kemudian Sehun menunduk, mengangkat tubuhku, dan melumat mulutku dalam ciuman yang memabukkan sebelum dia berjalan ke arah pintu.

Pintu yang tidak mengarah ke kamarku.

Butuh beberapa langkah panjang dan cepat sebelum dia meletakkan aku di sesuatu yang terasa lembut. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil terus menciumnya, tapi saat Sehun menjauh, memberiku kesempatan untuk bernapas, aku membuka mata-dan melihat kegelapan di sekelilingku. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa kegelapan itu berasal dari tirai yang mengelilingi tempat tidur. Tirai itu terlihat berwarna hitam, tapi aku tahu tirai itu sebenarnya berwarna hijau gelap. Sehun menjadi bayangan yang menggantung di atas tubuhku, matanya yang menyala menjadi satu-satunya pencahayaan di ruangan ini.

Ini tidak cukup. "Aku ingin melihatmu," kataku, tidak peduli oleh suaraku yang bergetar oleh gairah.

Kamar berubah terang oleh lusinan cahaya lilin yang sebelumnya mati. Sekarang aku bisa melihat ruangan yang sangat besar dengan langit-langit tinggi berbentuk segitiga dengan deretan rak yang banyak sekali, tapi aku hanya melihat sekelilingku selama sedetik. Perhatianku terfokus pada Sehun saat dia melepaskan kemejanya dan membuka celananya dalam satu gerakan yang cepat.

Aku menarik napas tercekat. Cahaya lilin membuat kulit telanjang Sehun semakin mengagumkan, seolah cahaya itu membelainya, menegaskan kegagahan bahu yang lebar, lengan yang berotot, dan dada yang tidak sedikitpun tertutup bulu. Tatapanku turun ke perut rata Sehun sebelum menatap makin turun lagi. Saat tatapanku sampai ke bagian _itu_ , aku melongo. Insting kuno membuatku semakin tegang di pangkal paha, tapi aku juga merasa sedikit takut. Orang bilang akan terasa sakit pada awalnya, tapi setidaknya aku tidak merasa asing dengan rasa sakit.

 _Aku memimpin pasukanku dari baris depan,_ Sehun pernah berkata begitu. Buktinya ada di sekujur tubuhnya, dari luka yang menghiasi kulitnya di beberapa tempat sampai ke otot yang merenggang dan menonjol seiring dengan gerakan yang dibuatnya. Jika Sehun terlihat seperti model majalah yang terlalu necis, aku mungkin tidak akan merasakan gairah sebesar ini, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun kesan kekanakan atau palsu dalam diri Sehun. Dia luar biasa maskulin, dan semua sensualitas liar itu sekarang menjadi milikku untuk kunikmati sepuas hati. Kesadaran itu membuat gelombang panas terasa di pangkal pahaku.

"Jika aku tidak sangat menginginkanmu," ujar Sehun dengan suara parau. "Aku akan membiarkanmu menyetubuhiku dengan tatapanmu, tapi kau membuatku tidak sabar."

Sehun mengatakan itu sambil memegangi pergelangan kakiku, melepas satu persatu sepatuku. Aku menarik lepas sweter dari atas kepalaku, napasku terengah tapi aku meyadari tatapan panas Sehun di tubuhku. Tubuh Sehun sangat mengagumkan hingga membuatku berharap aku memiliki sesuatu yang lebih untuk ditatap olehnya, kita berdua laki-laki tapi tubuhku benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan miliknya.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan dirimu sendiri dihadapanku." Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan suara pelan, tapi bergetar oleh kekuatannya. "Kau luar biasa menawan, dan butuh segenap kendali diriku untuk melakuakan ini dengan perlahan."

Gelombang gairah yang lebih kuat memenuhiku, membuatku bergetar oleh intensitasnya. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu lebih dari ini, jadi aku tidak melihat ada alasan untuk menunggu.

"Aku berharap kau tidak akan melakukannya dengan perlahan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Chapter ini kayanya pendek ya wkwk maaf saya kobam hunkai moment dan ini juga ngebut banget soalnya mau uas. Jadi chap depan sama replace bakalan agak lama apdetnya.

Sekian.


	13. Chapter 12

**Once Burned (Remake)**

 **Warn: YAOI, BoysLove, typo(s)**

 **Pair: Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer: Novel Once Burned by Jeaniene Frost, Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All Jongin's POV**

Mata Sehun berkilau hijau bak zamrud. Kemudian celana dan celana dalamku dilepaskan dengan suara sobekan samar. Napasku tertahan saat Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku, kulitnya terasa sangat panas seperti orang demam. Kemudian gairah menyebar di sekujur tubuhku saat dia membelai dadaku dan mencubit putingku sampai mengeras dan berdenyut.

Tangan Sehun yang lihai dan tubuh kekar dan berotot yang menutupi tubuhku membuat kebutuhanku semakin tak tertahankan. Aku menurunkan kepala Sehun dan memagut bibirnya, menyusupkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya dengan tuntutan yang liar. Desahan liar terlontar dari mulut Sehun sebelum dia mengisap lidahku, kemudian dia melumat dengan ciuman yang nyaris membuat bibirku memar. Aku tidak peduli. Apapun yang kurang dari ini tidak akan cukup untukku.

Aku mengeluarkan suara protes saat Sehun menjauh, tapi Sehun memegangi kepalaku mencegahku mencari-cari mulutnya lagi.

"Buka kakimu, Jongin."

Jantungku berdetak cepat saat mendengar perintah itu, tapi aku tidak ragu-ragu. Mata Sehun terasa seperti cap, saat dia menatapku selama aku membuka lebar kakiku. Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya diantara kakiku, Sehun terasa sangat panas di paha bagian dalamku. Kemudian Sehun mengulurkan tangan ke bawah dan aku memejamkan mata, begitu menginginkan Sehun sekaligus menyiapkan diriku untuk ketidaknyamanan yang terelakan.

Bukannya merasakan hunjaman Sehun, aku justru merasakan jari-jarinya yang basah masuk ke dalam tubuhku, membelai dan mencari-cari dengan cara yang eksotis. Kenikmatan menyapuku, membuatku melengkungkan punggung dan berteriak nikmat. Sehun menunduk dan mulutnya melumat putingku, mengisapnya dengan sangat kuat hingga aku berteriak lagi. Kemudian jari-jari Sehun mulai bergerak keluar-masuk, menciptakan ritme yang membuat teriakanku diselingi oleh desahan. Sementara itu, Sehun terus mengisap putingku sampai denyutannya seirama dengan denyutan yang terasa diselangkanganku dari milikku yang telah mengeras.

Aku bergerak tanpa berpikir, mengangkat pinggulku ke tangan Sehun dan menekan kepalanya ke dadaku. Jari Sehun yang basah memutari bagian dalamku dengan belaian yang mantap dan tanpa henti. Sensasi meledak di dalam diriku, membuatku menancapkan kukuku ke punggung Sehun. Aku tidak peduli sekalipun aku menyetrum Sehun, aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali ketegangan yang semakin meningkat seiring dengan setiap belaian intim jari Sehun dan isapan mulutnya yang rakus. Darahku berdesir di setiap pembuluh darahku, sampai rasanya sekujur tubuhku berdenyut karena gairah. Ditengah-tengah erangan dan desahanku, aku mendengar suara Sehun yang menggoda, tapi Sehun tidak berbicara dalam bahasa Korea sehingga aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya.

Kemudian tangan Sehun lenyap dan sesuatu yang lebih besar menekan bagian belakangku. Aku bergidik saat pertama kali merasakan Sehun-begitu panas, keras dan luar biasa menggoda hingga kenikmatannya membuatku mengerang. Tangan Sehun menyapu wajahku, membelai rambutku, sebelum bergerak turun untuk memegangi pinggulku. Kemudian Sehun menghujam ke depan, menekan masuk ke tubuhku. Rasa sakit menusukku, memancing suara lain keluar dari mulutku. Insting membuatku berusaha menjauh dari rasa sakit yang menusuk itu, tapi Sehun memegangiku dengan kuat. Dengan sangat perlahan, Sehun mulai menarik diri.

Aku menghembuskan napas tertahan, mencoba memaksakan diriku untuk tenang. Rasa sakitnya lumayan menyiksa, dan cukup untuk mendinginkan gairahku. _Hanya akan terasa sakit awalnya_ , batinku pada diriku sendiri.

Saat Sehun menarik diri sepenuhnya, rasa bersalah menyerangku. Apakah pikiranku telah memadamkan gairahnya?

"Kau tidak perlu berhenti," bisikku.

Sehun mencium leherku, mulutnya terasa panas di kukitku. "Jongin yang manis, aku tidak berniat untuk berhenti."

Kemudian Sehun bergeser turun di tubuhku sebelum aku bisa memahami apa yang dilakukannya. Mulut Sehun kini berada di pangkal pahaku, membuatku kehabisan napas. Di saat yang sama, tangan Sehun membelai dadaku, jari-jari yang kuat itu mencubit putingku dengan tekanan yang sangat tepat.

Rasa sakit mulai memudar diantara dua serangan kenikmatan yang kurasakan sekaligus. Punggungku melengkung, dan aku menyebut nama Sehun dengan suara serak, saat mulutnya yang panas menyelubungiku dan lidahnya menari dengan sapian yang dalam dan menggetarkan. Sehun menggunakan sapuan lidah yang sama memabukkannya saat menciumku, tapi kali ini dengan hisapan yang lebih kuat, lebih cepat, dan membuat gelombang kenikmatan menggulungku. Taring Sehun menggesekku, memberikan tekanan yang sangat efektif. Belaian itu menyingkirkan sisa-sisa rasa sakit dan menggantinya dengan kebutuhan yang mendesak.

Pinggulku terangkat, meminta lebih begitu tangannya kembali memasukiku. Kuku-kukuku menancap di lengannya, arus listrik mengalir dari tubuhku ke tubuhnya seiring dengan kenikmatan yang semakin meningkat. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menggeliat di bawah mulut Sehun, semua kendali diriku sudah lenyap, suara desahanku sudah berubah menjari rengekan. Otot dalamku mengencang di sekitar jari Sehun dengan setiap hisapan dan belaian lidah dan jari Sehun, mengirim sensasi yang mengetarkan ke sekujur tubuhku.

 _Iya, iya, sedikit lagi!_

Kemudian mulut dan jari Sehun lenyap, dan membuatku terisak frustasi. Senyuman Sehun terlihat kejam saat dia bangun, menempatkan pinggulnya di antara kakiku.

"Tidak. Aku ingin berada di dalam dirimu saat kau mencampai puncak."

Kemudian Sehun menghujam masuk, membakar gairahku sekaligus mengirimkan sentakan rasa sakit. Sehun bergerak semakin dalam, memenuhiku. Aku mengerang, dan mulut Sehun melumat mulutku, menelan teriakanku saat dia menyelubingi dirinya sepenuhnya di dalam diriku.

Kenikmatan menyapuku dengan sangat kuat, diiringi oleh rasa sakit. Merasakan Sehun sepenuhnya di dalam diriku terasa begitu meluap sekaligus menakjubkan. Aku membalas ciuman Sehun, terengah di mulutnya saat dia mulai bergerak dengan perlahan. Rasa Sehun kali ini lebih tajam, tapi tetap memabukkan, menarikku ke dalam pusaran kenikmatan dengan setiap hujamannya yang sensual. Kenikmatan yang kurasakan semakin meningkat, diselingi sedikit rasa sakit yang justru membuat setiap sensasi terasa lebih tajam. Dalam waktu singkat, aku bergerak di bawah tubuh Sehun dengan cara yang sama seperti yang tadi kulakukan saat berada di bawah mulutnya, mencengkram pinggul Sehun dengan rasa lapar yang aku sendiri tidak tahu ada dalam diriku. Desahanku berubah menjadi teriakan nikmat, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, sama seperti aku tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhku yang menggeliat nikmat karena hujaman memabukkan Sehun yang semakin cepat dan keras pada suatu titik yang membuat bola mataku terasa terputar kebelakan karena nikmat.

 _Iya, please, Sehun, iya!_

Sehun mencengkram pinggulku dengan lebih kuat, sebelum dia menghujam dengan sangat cepat hingga selama sedetik aku takut hanya akan merasakan sakit. Kemudian ketakutan itu lenyap di bawah ledakan klimaks yang lebih dahsyat dari yang pernah kualami. Aku mengejang berulang kali, mengirim sinyal puas ke sekujur tubuhku sampai setiap bagian dari tubuhku berkilau dan bergetar.

Cengkraman Sehun menjadi sekuat baja, punggungnya melengkung saat erangan serak terlontar dari mulutnya. Kemudian Sehun menghujam dengan sangat keras hingga aku berteriak, tapi teriakan itu berubah menjadi erangan saat gelombang kenikmatan kembali menyapuku. Sehun terdiam saat orgasmenya berkedut di dalam diriku seperti madu panas, hujaman yang terakhir itu membuat pikiranku berputar dan meledak menjadi jutaan serpihan kecil.

Setelah ciuman yang mencuri sisa napasku, Sehun berguling ke samping, menarikku ke atas tubuhnya. Perubahan posisi kami membuatku menyadari suhu kamar yang dingin. Bagian depan tubuhku nyaris terbakar akibat kontak dengan kulit Sehun, tapi aku menggigil saat hawa dingin menyapu kaki dan punggung telanjangku.

Sehun menyapukan ciuman ke bahuku, sebelum menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami. Kemudian dengan jentikan jarinya, perapian menyala, mengirimkan cahaya oranye dan krem ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. _Terima kasih,_ pikirku, masih kehabisan napas untuk bisa mengatakannya dengan lantang.

Seringaian Sehun terkesan jail. "Dengan senang hati, sungguh."

Aku bukan berterima kasih untuk _itu_. Aku menepuk Sehun dengan tangan kananku, tapi hanya sengatan sangat ringan yang mengalir ke tubuhnya. Senyuman Sehun melebar, kemudian Sehun menangkap tangan kananku dan menciumnya.

"Sekarang kita tahu apa yang benar-benar bisa menguras kekuatanmu. Itu berarti berpergian denganmu akan jauh lebih mudah. Kita tidak perlu membawa penangkal petir."

"Kau benar-benar pria paling arogan yang pernah kutemui," desahku, nada suaraku yang puas benar-benar tidak cocok dengan kata-kata itu.

Sehun mencium tanganku lagi, kali ini mulutnya bertahan di sana lebih lama. "Iya, itu benar."

Cara Sehun menatapku-dengan posesif, penuh gairah, dan tanpa penyesalan-membuat tubuhku merinding. Pria yang sangat terkenal dan memiliki kepribadian kompleks ini sekarang adalah kekasihku; hubungan yang kupilih atas kehendakku sendiri. Sebagian dari diriku bertanya-tanya apa yang merasukiku, sementara bagian yang lain tidak peduli. Aku sudah sering melalui hal-hal buruk melalui orang-orang yang selalu berhati-hati untuk tahu bahwa kehati-hatian bukan jaminan untuk kebahagiaan.

Aku menyusuri jariku di rahang Sehun, hingga ke lehernya, berjalan ke belakang untuk membelai rambut ditengkuknya. Kemudian aku menggerakkan tanganku ke bahunya, diam-diam terpesona saat sentuhanku tidak lagi memiliki energi. Itu memberanikanku untuk terus mengeksplorasi tubuh Sehun dengan tangan kananku. Aku membawa tanganku turun lebih rendah, membiarkan ibu jariku memutari puncak dadanya dan mengamati bagian itu mengeras dengan cepat.

Apa karena rasa sakit atau nikmat? Tatapanku beralih ke mata Sehun. Mata Sehun berkilau, bibirnya terbuka, ekspresinya sarat dengan harapan seksual yang murni.

"Tidak perlu bertanya-tanya," ujar Sehun dengan suara yang terdengar seperti sutra paling gelap. "Jika aku tidak menikmati sesuatu yang kau lakukan, aku akan mengatakannya padamu, dan aku juga mengharapkan kau melakukan hal yang sama."

"Baiklah," kataku dengan lembut. Aneh sekali, karena secara tiba-tiba, aku sangat menyadari ketelanjanganku, seolah Sehun belum menyentuh dan mencium setiap bagian tubuhku.

"Belum semua," gumam Sehun, bergeser mendekat, "tapi aku pasti akan melakukannya."

Seprai merosot lepas dari pingguk Sehun akibat gerakan itu. Tanganku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana, begitu pula pandangan mataku, tapi saat aku melihat organ intim Sehun, aku terkesiap. Lirikan singkat memperlihatkan noda merah di pahaku sendiri. Apakah ini karena pertama kalinya untukku atau vampir mengeluarkan bukti pelepasan berupa darah? Itu bukanlah topik yang pernah dibahas Jongsuk hyung.

"Cairan kami berwarna _pink_ , tapi bukan darah murni."

Kalau begitu, darah itu dariku. Tidak heran awalnya terasa sangat sakit.

"Maaf tentang, um, seprainya," kataku, perasaan canggungku kembali. Sialan! Aku berdarah seperti wanita.

Tangan Sehun bergerak ke belakang kepalaku sebelum dia menyapukan bibirnya diatas bibirku.

"Jangan. Ini pertama kalinya kau menumpahkan darah seperti ini, dan kau menghadiahkannya untukku. Itu membuatnya jauh lebih berharga dari seprai ini, tempat tidur ini, dan semua barang yang ada di rumahku."

Aku menelan ludah saat merasakan kesungguhan dalam suara Sehun, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa lega karena kemampuan unikku mencegahku menyerahkan, err, _keperjakaan_ ku pada seseorang yang tidak peduli dengan hal lain kecuali menyetubuhiku. Sehun memang masih menakutkan dalam banyak hal, tapi sekalipun aku bisa mengubah masa laluku dan tidak pernah menyentuh tiang listrik, aku tidak akan mau berbagi pengalaman ini dengan siapapun kecuali Sehun.

Kesadaran itu mengingatkanku pada peringatan Jongsuk hyung bahwa Sehun akan mematahkan hatiku jika aku terlibat dengannya. Untuk menepiskan pikiran itu-dan emosiku yang muncul di dalam diriku-aku tersenyum.

"Lagi pula, aku yakin stafmu sudah punya banyak pengalaman dalam membersihkan noda darah."

Bibir Sehun berkedut. "Iya, itu benar."

Omong-omong soal darah... Sehun setuju untuk tidak menggigitku saat kami pertama kali bertemu, tapi itu saat kami bertekad menjaga hubungan kami tetap profesional. Hubungan kami tidak lagi seperti itu, jadi akan lebih adil jika aku tidak menuntut Sehun untuk menahan taringnya lagi. Toh, bagaimana mungkin aku menerima vampir sebagai kekasihku tapi aku memintanya untuk mengabaikan kebutuhan dasarnya, apalagi karena aku harus meminum darahnya seminggu sekali?

Sehun bisa mendengar pikiran yang berputar di kepalaku, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku bertemu pandang dengannya dan membuat keputusan, kemudian aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk memberikan undangan terbuka pada Sehun.

Dengan perlahan, senyuman tersungging di bibir Sehun, membuatku teringat pada ekspresi puas yang kulihat di wajah singa, sebelum mereka menerkam rusa kecil. Sehun menunduk, mulutnya menyapu leherku, begitu hangat, sensual, dan menakutkan, meskipun tekadku sudah bulat. Kemudian lidah Sehun terjulur, berputar dengan lembut dan perlahan di urat nadiku yang berdenyut. Akhirnya, Sehun memberikan ciuman panjang dengan gesekan giginya, sebelum menjauh dari leherku.

"Tidak malam ini, tapi segera. Dan saat aku melakukannya, kau akan mendambakan gigitanku sebesar kau mendambakan ciumanku."

 _Kearogannamu tidak mungkin bisa disembuhkan_ , pikirku,tapi sejauh ini, prediksi Sehun selalu terbukti benar. Lihat saja buktinya sekarang: aku berada di tempat tidurnya dan mendamba ciumannya, diantara hal yang lain. Tapi itu harus menunggu sampai aku membersihkan diri.

Aku mendorong Sehun dan bangun. "Di kamar ini ada kamar mandi, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Tatapan Sehun menyusuri tubuhku dengan sorot panas, dan saat Sehun tersenyum, taringnya terlihat berkilau diantara giginya. "Kamar mandi yang cukup besar untuk kita berdua."

Aku terbangun sendirian di tempat tidur Sehun. Semua tirai jendela sudah diturunkan, memblokir cahaya matahari. Lilin juga sudah dimatikan, tapi perapiannya masih menyala, memberikan aku cukup cahaya sehingga aku tidak akan tersandung perabotan di kamar tidur yang seukuran lobi ini.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur, teringat untuk meraba-raba tangga. Semalam aku mengetahui bahwa tempat tidur ini diletakkan di atas panggung, saat tangkapan cepat Sehun menjadi satu-satunya hal yang mencegahku jatuh terjembab dari tempat tidur. Kemudian aku menemukan jubah yang ditanggalkan Sehun setelah kami menikmati mandi yang sangat lama dan sangat erotis. Aku memakai jubah itu dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. Kamar mandi Sehun yang dilapisi marmer warna hitam memang bisa dimasuki oleh empat orang sekaligus dan memiliki _bathtub_ yang cukup luas untuk menyelam, tapi tidak dilengkapi oleh toilet. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, itu cukup masuk akal. Vampir tidak membutuhkan toilet.

Aku melintasi ruang duduk untuk pergi ke kamarku, karena aku tidak mau berpapasan dengan siapapun di lorong. Semua orang di rumah ini mungkin sudah tahu aku menghabiskan malam bersama Sehun, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin dilihat meninggalkan kamar Sehun hanya dengan memakai jubah. Setelah aku akhirnya mengosongkan kantung kemihku yang sangat penuh, aku menatap _bathtub_ dengan sorot mendamba. Berendam di air hangat akan membantu mengurangi rasa pegal dan perih di beberapa area tubuhku, tapi pelukis sketsa mungkin sudah datang semalam, jadi sebaiknya aku mandi dengan cepat.

Setengah jam kemudian aku turun ke lantai satu dan mengintip ke ruang makan. Kosong. Aku bisa mulai menyusuri setiap ruangan di rumah yang luas ini, atau melakukannya dengan cara yang lebih cepat.

"Halo," teriakku. "Aku ingin mengajukan pertanyaan."

Sebelum aku menghitung sampai tiga, pria berpakaian serba hitam muncul, kepalanya yang botak terlihat licin dan mengilap, otot menonjol dari balik setelannya yang berwarna krem.

"Shrapnel," sapaku, mengenali vampir itu dari malam di Tampa. Shrapnel membungkuk, dan itu membuatku kebingungan. Biasanya hanya Sehun yang mendapat bungkukan, bukan aku.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Aku menahan dorongan untuk memujinya atas keindahan taman dalam ruangan hasil kreasinya. "Apakah Chanyeol sudah kembali dengan membawa pelukis sketsa?"

"Dia tiba bersama pelukis sketsa itu sekitar sejam yang lalu."

"Dan dimana mereka sekarang?" tanyaku lagi.

Ekspresi wajah Shrapnel berubah tertutup dan sopan. "Aku akan memberitahu Vlad bahwa kau sudah bangun."

"Dia sudah tahu," tegas sebuah suara dari sebrang ruangan.

Aku berbalik, dan kejengkelanku atas sikap tertutup Shrapnel langsung pudar begitu aku melihat Sehun berjalan ke arahku. Kemejanya yang berwarna _wine_ terlihat sangat kontras dengan jaket dan celana hitamnya. Kedua warna itu menegaskan mata Sehun yang berwarna tembaga, tapi seperti biasanya, hanya wajah, leher, dan tangannya yang terbuka. Bagian tubuh Sehun yang lain tertutup pakaian, potongan pakaian Sehun yang elegan memamerkan sekaligus menutupi tubuhnya yang berotot.

Tubuh yang sekarang menjadi milikki untuk ku eksplorasi dan kunikmati. Tiba-tiba saja aku berharap pelukis sketsa itu tidak datang.

Senyuman licik tersungging dibibir Sehun menyiratkan dia mendengar pikiranku-dan menyukainya. Kemudian Sehun menarikku mendekat, satu tangannya menyusup ke dalam rambutku, sementara tangannya yang lain membelai punggungku.

"Selamat pagi," gumam Sehun sebelum mulutnya melumat mulutku.

Sejak tadi aku bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun akan menjaga jarak dariku di depan orang-orangnya. Jelas sekali tidak. Pada saat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, jantungku sudah bergerak tiga kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya dan tubuhku terasa panas. Tanpa berpikir aku mengalungkan lengan di seputar lehernya, tangan kananku menekan bahunya. Seminggu yang lalu, aku tidak pernah _lupa_ mencegah tangan kananku melakukan kontak dengan seseorang. Sekarang, rasanya sangat tepat menyentuh Sehun sehingga aku tidak sekali pun berpikir untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Selamat pagi juga," jawabku dengan suara serak.

Sehun memberiku ciuman yang lebih singkat dari sebelumnya, sebelum melepaskanku. Kemudiam Sehun menoleh ke atas bahuku.

"Shrapnel, mulai sekarang semua orang tidak membutuhkan izinku untuk mengatakan pada Jongin dimana aku atau siapa pun berada. Jika Jongin memiliki pertanyaan, jawab saja."

Aku berbalik tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat Shrapnek membungkuk, pertama-tama Sehun, kemudian padaku. Setelah itu Shrapnel berjalan pergi, menghilang ke salah satu dari sekian banyak ruangan di rumah ini.

"Katakan padaku tidur denganmu secara otomatis membuatku mendapat bungkukan dari semua staffmu," kataku, merasa tidak nyaman.

Tawa Sehun sudah cukup menegaskan kecurigaanku.

"Sungguh?" Yang benar saja.

Lengan Sehun melingkari pinggangku saat dia menunduk, ada kilauan zamrud di kedalaman matanya. "Tentu saja orang-orangku akan memperlakukanmu dengan penuh hormat. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu; aku tidak memiliki banyak kekasih. Kau juga menjadi satu-satunya kekasihku yang berbagi tempat tidurku, dan kekasih pertama yang pernah tidur di kamar yang terhubung dengan kamarku."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebagian kecil dari diriku berpikir itu adalah ide yang sauvinis karena Sehun bercinta dengan orang lain- _-wanita lain lebih tepatnya_ , tapi menganggap mereka tidak pantas berbagi tempat tidur atau menempati kamar terdekat dengan kamarnya. Tapi perasaan itu dikalahkan oleh jantungku yang terlonjak senang dan dorongan tiba-tiba untuk melayangkan kedua tinjuku di udara dengan riang.

Tapi mungkin Sehun memiliki alasan lain. Alasan praktis. Sehun mungkin tidak mau aku merasakan gambaran dirinya bersama dengan wanita lain, jika aku menyentuh barang yang salah di kamar yang biasa digunakan Sehun untuk mencumbu kekasihnya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Hebat sekali kau bisa berpikir sampai kesana, tapi aku selalu bisa mengganti perabot di kamar lain jika aku tidak mau kau melihat hal-hal semacam itu."

Itu benar. _Cara yang hebat untuk merusak momen yang bagus, Jongin!_

"Maaf. Kau tahu aku sering berpikir macam-macam, tapi sekalipun aku pernah menjalani puluhan hubungan percintaan sebelum bertemu denganmu... aku tidak tahu apakah ada yang bisa menyiapkanku untuk bersama denganmu."

"Tidak ada," ujar Sehun dengan penuh keyakinan.

Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk terbiasa dengan kearoganan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan sejak awal." Aku meletakkan tanganku di dada Sehun dan berjinjit. "Aku senang," bisikku di dekat telinganya, sebelum menciumnya.

Lengan Sehun memelukku dengan lebih erat, satu tangan merosot untuk menekankan pinggulku ke pinggulnya dengan kesensualan yang sama seperti yang ditunjukkannya semalam. Tapi kami sedang tidak berada di kamarnya-kami berada di aula besar, di mana ada sekitar selusin vampir yang berada di dekat kami.

"Hentikan," kataku, menoleh ke sekeliling untuk melihat apakah ada orang yang melihat.

Saat aku menoleh lagi kedepan, mata Sehun berkilau kehijauan. "Jika pelukis sketsa itu tidak datang, aku tidak akan berhenti."

Kemudian Sehun melepaskanku, matanya kembali berwarna tembaga gelap. "Tapi kematian Hunter harus dibalas, begitu pula dengan perlakuan buruh yang kau terima. Ayo. Namanya Jillian, dan dia sedang menunggu di perpustakaan."

Pelukis sketsa yang dibawa Chanyeol ernyata seorang wanita mungil dengan wajah ramah dan rambut pirang yang nyaris memudar menjadi warna putih. Chanyeol membungkuk saat kami masuk ke perpustakaan, tapi Jillian bahkan tidak memperhatikannya. Jillian sedang sibuk menoleh ke sekeliling dengan ekspresi takjub yang sama dengan yang kuperlihatkan saat pertama kali datang ke sini. Perpustaakan itu terdiri dari dua lantai, tangganya yang berbentuk spiral mengarah ke lantai dua dengan perapian batu berukiran besat berada di bagian tengahnya. Ada ribuan buku yang memenuhi rak, sebagian memiliki ukuran biasa, sebagian lagi berukuran sangat besar sehingga masing-masing beratnya mungkin mencapai tiga belas kilogram.

" _Madame, les voilà,*"_ ujar Chanyeol, tatapannya terfokus kepadaku sebelum dipalingkan ke arah lain.

Tangan Sehun tetap berada di pinggangku. Bahkan melalui lapisan sweaterku, aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Sehun yang tiba-tiba meningkat. Aku menoleh dengan bingung, tapi saat Sehun menyapa Jillian dalam bahasa yang sama, suaranya terdengar sangat santai. _Pasti bukan apa-apa,_ nilaiku.

Aku tersenyum pada Jillian sambil berpikir seharusnya aku mengambil kelas bahasa Prancis saat sekolah dulu. Sehun pasti sudah mengatakan pada Jillian untuk tidak berjabat tangan denganku, karena Jillian sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk menghampiriku, tapi senyumannya tetap terkembang saat dia berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris yang berlogat kental.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Jongin."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga," jawabku.

Jillian mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Prancis pada Chanyeol, saat dia dipersilakan untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di samping perapian.

"Jillian ingin kau merasa nyaman selama kau menjabarkan siapa yang kau lihat," jelas Chanyeol, menerjemahkan perkataan Jillian. Kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum sinis pada Sehun. "Dan Jillian ingin dibayar dengan emas, bukan Euro."

Sehun menjentikkan jarinya seolah itu sama sekali bukan masalah untuknya. Aku duduk di tempat yang ditunjukkan. Kemudian aku menoleh pada Sehun.

"Aku akan bisa menjabarkannya dengan lebih baik jika aku memegang salah satu tualng."

"Chanyeol," ujar Sehun, dengan anggukan ke pintu.

Chanyeol pergi. Jillian mengeluarkan kertas dan beberapa pensil dari dalam tasnya, sambil bersenandung pada dirinya sendiri. Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa tulang paha. Alis Jillian terangkat tapi Sehun mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Prancis yang sepertinya bisa menenangkan wanita itu.

"Aku sudah siap," cetus Jillian padaku.

Sehun berdiri di belakang kursiku, tangannya diletakkan di bahuku. "Berbicaralah dengan bahasa yang kau kuasai. Aku kan menerjemahkannya."

Aku mengambil tulang itu dan meletakkannya diatas pangkuanku. Kemudian aku menyusuri tangan kananku di sepanjang permukaan tulang itu, memejamkan mataku sampai aku menemukan pria yang memerintahkan penyerangan klub.

"Dia memiliki rambut pendek warna gelap dengan semburat keperakan," mulaiku. "Dan rahang persegi, seperti tokoh utama di buku komik..."

Sejam kemudian, Jillian menyodorkan kertasnya kepadaku.

"Apa ini dia?" tanyanya.

Yang tampak dalam sketsa itu adalah pria dengan rambut yang seperti terkena abu, kening lebar, mulut besar, dan mata tajam dengan warna yang tidak kukenali. Wajahnya cukup tampan, dengan garis-garis halus yang di wajah kaum pria dianggap sebagai 'karakter' sedangkan di wajah kaum wanita akan dianggap sebagai alasan untuk melakukam botox.

"Hampir mirip," kataku, menunjukkan gambar itu pada Sehun. "Bagaimna? Apa kau mengenalinya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

*Madam, mereka datang.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Update sebelum lebaran :3 Daaaaan nc sebelum lebaran, semoga memuaskan. Dan once burned bakalan hiatus sampai selesai lebaran karena bukunya udah tak balikin ke perpustakaan, jadi... mohon sabar ya~

Sekian.


	14. Chapter 13

**Once Burned (Remake)**

 **Warn: Yaoi, BoysLove, Typo(s)**

 **Pair: Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer: Once Burned by Jeaniene Frost**

 **Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All Jongin's POV**

Sehun memandang gambar itu, alisnya bertaut. Setelah cukup lama, dia bertukar pandang dengan Chanyeol yang menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi yang aku tidak mengerti.

Lalu Sehun menoleh ke arahku. "Satu-satunya orang kukenal yang memliki wajah mirip dengan gambar ini sudah lama meninggal."

"Oh," kataku kecewa. " _Well_ , ini bukan replika yang sama. Aku akan tetap berusaha melacak dari tulang-tulang. Mungkin ada satu atau dua detil tentangnya sehingga aku bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan lebih baik."

Sehun menyerahkan gambar itu pada Chanyeol. "Buat salinannya dan tunjukkan pada Jackal. Cari tahu apakah dia pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya."

"Jackal masih hidup?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir kemana Shrapnel selama ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu dia telah menyiksa Jackal selama ini!" Semburku, lupa untuk menjaga ucapanku di depan Jillian. Semoga saja dia tidak memahaminya, karena sialnya aku menggunakan kemampuan bahasa inggrisku disaat yang tidak tepat.

Tapi sayangnya aku tidak beruntung.

"Seseorang sedang disiksa?" Jillian bangun, tangannya menutup mulutnya. Lalu semburan bahasa Prancis yang terdengar gugup menginterupsinya ketika dia mulai berjalan mundur.

 _"Assieds-toi, ce ne sont pas tes oignons,"_ kata Sehun, matanya bersinar zamrud.

Apapun yang dikatakan Sehun, digabungkan dengan kekuatan dari tatapannya nampaknya bekerja. Jillian kembali duduk, ekspresinya berubah dari takut menuju tenang. Merasa puas, Sehun kembali menoleh ke arahku.

"Bukan hanya Shrapnel. Aku juga menghabiskan waktu dengan Jackal secara rutin."

Sesuatu yang aku tak akan pernah terbiasa dengan Sehun. Inilah salah satunya. Aku memilih kata-kataku dengan hati-hati.

"Tapi kau bilang Jackal tidak tahu siapa yang menyuruhnya menculikku, lalu untuk apa semua usaha ekstra ini?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. " _Due diligence._ "

Hanya Sehun yang bisa mendeskripsikan seminggu penuh interogasi brutal dengan santai.

"Ayahku akan menyukaimu," gumamku.

Seringainnya sangat aneh untuk topik yang kalau aku tidak terbiasa dengan kelakuannya akan membuatku ketakutan.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak."

 _"Well_ , ayahku adalah pensiunan letnan kolonel yang bersumpah _water boarding_ dapat diterima sebagai teknik interogasi."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya lagi. "Api bekerja lebih cepat. Berbicara mengenai keluargamu, aku punya nomor yang bisa kau berikan pada mereka. Kau harus menghubungi mereka secepatnya jadi mereka tidak khawatir dan melaporkanmu hilang."

Aku berdehem. Ini topik yang tidak nyaman untuk dibahas di depan Jillian, meskipun dia tampak tidak mengerti.

"Bukan masalah. Ayahku dan aku hanya berbicara beberapa bulan sekali, dan dengan adikku Taemin bahkan lebih jarang lagi."

Rasa sesak menyebar ditubuhku ketika aku mengatakannya. Ayahku selalu bertugas di sebagian besar masa kecilku, jadi hubungan kami memang selalu hubungan yang tidak terlalu dekat, tapi Taemin dan aku sangat dekat dulu. Semuanya berubah sejak hari dimana ibuku meninggal. Kita tidak berbicara sejak pemakaman bibi setahun lalu, dan waktu itu bukan percakapan yang menyenangkan.

Senyuman Sehun menghilang, sekarang ekspresinya berubah-ubah antara menyesal dan mengolok-olok.

"Terkadang keluarga tidak membawa kedamaian. Di banyak kesempatan, adik laki-lakiku mencoba membunuhku. Sekali, dia berpikir telah berhasil, tapi aku sudah melewati kematian mortal pada waktu itu." Bibirnya tersenyum kecut. " Terlepas dari semua itu, ketika dia meninggal, aku berduka untuknya. Keluarga selalu tak tergantikan, sekalipun mereka juga tidak dapat dimaafkan kadang."

Tak tergantikan. Ya, itu menggambarkan ibuku. Juga bibiku, Hyeri. Dia mengambil alih mengasuh aku dan Taemin setelah kematian ibuku sehingga kami tidak perlu berpindah-pindah ke seluruh penjuru dunia mengikuti tugas pemindahan kerja ayahku. Bibi Hyeri juga yang memberitahu ayahku ada sesuatu yang sangat aneh dengan pemulihan kecelakaanku dan tubuhku yang mulai mengeluarkan tegangan listrik.

Aku menggelengkan kepala seolah itu akan menghilangkan semua memori yang tadi hadir. "Lelaki yang ada digambar itu kau bilang mengingatkanmu pada seseorang, yang sudah meninggal. Apakah mungkin dia memiliki saudara yang mirip dengannya?" _Yang memiliki dendam padamu?_ tambahku dalam hati.

"Dia tidak memiliki keluarga biologis yang masih hidup."

"Kau yakin?" _Lelaki menjadi ayah rahasia sepanjang waktu-_

"Dia sudah menjadi vampir ratusan tahun yang lalu ketika meninggal; mustahil untuknya memiliki anak," kata Sehun.

Aku melirik ke arah Jillian untuk melihat apakah kata-kata vampir membuatnya ketakutan, tapi dia tetap terlihat tenang di tempatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau dia tidak meninggal? Orang yang menyuruh serangan melawanmu tidak sengaja mirip dengan vampir yang kau kenal. Bagaimana kalau dia masih hidup dan-"

"Dia mati." Senyuman sehun terkesan menyenangkan namun mengerikan. "Mihaly Szilagyi adalah orang pertama yang kubakar sampai mati."

...

Jillian pergi ke salah satu kamar tamu. Sehun menginginkannya tinggal untuk beberapa hari, siapa tahu aku menemukan detil lain tentang orang misterius yang melakukan semua ini. Tapi sepanjang sore aku duduk dan mengikuti arus ingatan yang membanjiri pikiranku, yang aku dapatkan sejauh ini hanyalah cincin aneh milik dalang misterius ini.

Dan sakit kepala.

Sehun meninggalkanku sendiri untuk berkonsentrasi-dan membantu Shrapnel melakuakn hal buruk pada Jackal sembari menanyainya apakah dia mengenal laki-laki di gambaran itu, tak diragukan lagi. Aku belum melihat Chanyeol sejak pagi ini, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Aku ingin untuk meminum obat sakit kepala lalu berbaring, tapi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke _basement_ rumah. Dengan kekacauan dua hari terakhir ini, aku belum mendapat kesempatan untuk berterima kasih pada Ben karena telah memanggil Sehun. Tanpa itu, Sehun mungkin tidak akan sampai tepat pada waktunya, dan aku akan terbakar sampai kering.

Ketika aku sampai di dapur, tak ada seorang pun disana meskipun sudah mendekati waktu makan malam. Penasaran, aku mengikuti suara percakapan semakin dalam ke lorong, yang akhirnya menuju ke area _lounge_ besar dan terbuka.

Ben, Joe, Damon, Kate dan beberapa orang lain berbaris rapi didepan salah satu jendela tinggi, yang secara mengejutkan, ternyata menunjukkan pohon-pohon sebagai latar belakangnya. Tidak semua _basement_ harus di bawah tanah, tapi mengingat rumah ini yang terletak di atas bukit aku rasa tidak mengherankan. Sandra duduk di sofa, membolak-balik sebuah majalah, tapi tersenyum begitu dia mendongak dan melihatku.

"Jongin!"

Ben langsung meninggalkan jendela dan menghampiriku. "Hei!"

Setelahnya aku langsung dikelilingi mereka begitu mereka mengabaikan tempatnya. Melihat betapa bahagianya semua orang seakan aku memiliki persahabatan yang mereka miliki dengan satu sama lain. Aku tidak mengenal orang-orang ini dengan baik, tapi jelas mereka menerimaku sebagai salah satu diantara mereka. Aku merasa terharu, kalau saja aku tidak akan menyetrum mereka sampai mati, aku pasti sudah melakukan pelukan grup.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh," kataku untuk ketiga kalinya. "Dan Ben, terima kasih banyak telah memanggil Seh-Vlad dan mengatakan padanya tentang penyerangan itu. Dia datang disaat yang tepat."

Ben terlihat malu. "Aku tidak tahu kau terjebak disana. Aku menelpon Vlad karena aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku sendiri."

Sandra menyikutnya. "Tapi kau terpikir untuk menelponnya. Kita terlalu panik untuk melakukan itu. Itulah kenapa Vlad memberimu hadiah."

"Dia memberimu hadiah?" Sehun tidak mengatakannya.

"Tentu saja. Ben akan diubah tahun depan!" Sorak Joe, memukuli punggung Ben.

Mungkin aku kelewatan sesuatu di kamus Inggris-ke-Korea milikku. "Diubah apa?"

"Menjadi vampire," Kata Sandra dengan bangga.

Aku terdiam untuk sesaat. Ben terlihat malu, tapi bersemangat disaat yang sama. Jelas sekali, dia menginginkan ini.

"Oh," Kataku, tidak yakin bagaimana harus merespon. "Selamat."

"Memikirkan tahun depan, kau yang akan menggigit salah satu diantara kami." Damon menyeringai merasa terhibur dengan pemikirannya. "Tapi jangan membuat masalah dengan Vlad atau kaulah yang akan disula selanjutnya."

"Hey, kita akan ketinggalan," kata Joe, kembali ke jendela.

Semua orang mengikuti kecuali Sandra yang menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak suka melihat hal semacam itu. Aku terkejut kau datang untuk melihat, Jongin."

"Melihat apa?" tanyaku, mulai merasa janggal dan tidak nyaman.

Ben berputar dari jendela dan menghadapku. "Melihat Vlad menyula Maximus karena meninggalkanmu di klub."

"Apa?!"

...

Aku tidak sempat untuk mengenakkan mantel, tapi langsung berjalan cepat ke sisi rumah yang dipenuhi barisan pohon-pohon tinggi. Sekarang aku tahu alasannya kenapa. Turis malang yang tidak sengaja sampai ke samping kastil drakula ini akan terkejut melihat beberapa tiang tinggi tertancam di tanah,dan ada _sesuatu_ yang masih tersisa disana.

Sehun pasti tahu aku datang, entah dari pikiranku atau dari suara berisik sepatu botku yang terhentak-hentak. Kayu panjang yang tadi dipegangna saat aku melihat dia dari jendela sekarang tergeletak di tanah. Chanyeol berdiri disamping Sehun, tidak memakai baju, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh suhu dingin yang membuat seluruh tubuhku menggigil, ekspresinya terlihat suram.

"Jongin," kata Sehun, suaranya terdengar tenang seolah aku memergoki mereka sedang minum bir bersama. "Disini terlalu dingin untukmu keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu. Masuklah ke dalam. Aku akan menemanimu sebentar lagi."

"Apa? Setelah kau selesai melubangi perut Chanyeol dengan alasan yang tidak jelas?" gertakku.

Dia jelas-jelas memiliki keberanian untuk menatapku seolah akulah yang bertingkah berlebihan.

"Alasan yang tidak jelas? Aku menyuruhnya melindungimu. Tapi perbuatannya malah membuatmu hampir terbakar samapi mati. Kau pikir aku akan melepaskannya dengan mudah?"

"Aku tidak berpikir kau akan bersenang-senang dengan melubangi tubuhnya," lawanku, berusaha untuk menahan gigiku bergemeletuk yang akan mengurangi nada tegasku. "Dia bertarung melawan tiga vampir waktu itu, yang artinya cukup menakjubkan. Bukan salahnya kalau dia tidak menyadari apa yang si rambut silver lakukan padaku."

Tangan Sehun mengelurkan kobaran api. Chanyeol bergumam, "Berhenti membantuku."

"Aku pemimpinnya disini." Sehun menekankan setiap kata seolah aku tiba-tiba mengalami kesulitan memahami bahasanya. "Tidak peduli sebesar apa kemampuan bertarung Chanyeol telah membuatmu kagum, bagaimana aku menghukum orangku yang telah gagal bukan urusanmu."

Amarahku tersulut. Aku seharusnya kekasihnya, bukan pesuruhnya jadi dia tidak seharusnya menggunakan kartu _Big-Bad-Vampire_ kepadaku!

"Oh, sekarang kau mengatakannya," ejekku, mengangkat alis. "Kau benar seharusnya aku tidak ikut campur. Bahkan terserah kau mau menusukkan Chanyeol ke tongkat itu berapa lama, aku akan kembali dan memastikan memikirkan kesalahanku sambil _tidur sendirian_!"

"Jangan gunakan hubungan kita untuk mengancamku," katanya dengan kasar. "Tidak akan berhasil, dan kita setuju untuk tidak memainkan permainan dengan satu sama lain."

Aku mendekatinya, merasakan tanganku pedih karena kemarahanku.

"Ini bukan ancaman. Ini hanya aku yang benar-benar marah karena kau menyiksa Chanyeol untuk sesuatu yang bukan kesalahannya. Kau lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, Sehun, aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu. Tapi aku juga akan melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Sehun melirik kebawah, ekspresinya berubah dari dongkol ke khawatir.

"Jongin, tanganmu."

Aku menunduk dan melihat kilauan listrik yang berkelip-kelip. Aku mengepalkan tangan, menarik napas panjang sambil berusaha memasukkan lagi kekuatanku.

"Tidak apa," gumamku. "Ini terjadi sebelumnya; aku mencambukkan listrik ke si rambut silver ketika aku tidak cukup dekat untuk meraihnya. Mungkin meminum darahmu menaikan tegangan listrik ditubuhku."

Sehun memandang tanganku sebelum melempar lirikan spekulatif pada Chanyeol. Lalu kembali kepadaku. Dan tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanyaku curiga, mengenali ekspresi menawan _'aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk'_ miliknya.

"Selamat, Chanyeol. Jongin sudah memenangkanmu penangguhan hukuman dari disula." Senyumnya melebar. "Dan aku tahu cara berterima kasih kepadanya untuk itu."

...

Chanyeol berdiri dihadapanku di _hallway_ besar, berpakaian lengkap sekarang. Ekspresinya datar, tapi kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti akan menyumpahi diriku sendiri. Aku harap ini tidak sesakit tongkat yang menembus perut, tapi karena Sehun memikirkannya, kemungkinannya tidak.

"Maaf," kataku untuk kesekian kalinya. Lalu kembali fokus ke pisau yang dipegangnya dan mengarahkan tenaga listrik sebanyak yang aku bisa ke sana. Kilat berwarna putih keluar dari tanganku, mengenai pergelangan tangannya dan meninggalkan luka bakar yang jelek. Tubuhnya menegang, reaksi biasanya, tapi kali ini, Chanyeol mindur selangkah. Tapi tidak menjatuhkan pisau ditangannya.

"Lebih baik," Sehun berkata dengan nada setuju. "Dengan latihan, kau akan bisa melakukan ini."

Lalu dia mencambukkan cambuk ditangannya. Gerakannya terlalu cepat untuk dapat diikuti mataku, tapi pisau di tangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba tergeletak beberapa meter di lantai.

Sehun menoleh ke arahku. "Aku bisa melepaskan tangannya kalau aku mau, dan ini cambuk biasa. Kau memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat satu dengan murni tegangan listrik. Kalau kau bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik, kau bisa memotong seseorang menjadi dua, manusia taupun vampir."

Aku tidak yakin. Vampir menyembuhkan diri terlalu cepat untuk kemampuanku bisa membunuh mereka kecuali aku mempertahankan kontak dengan tangan kananku selama setidaknya satu jam. Dalam kasus ini: Luka bakar di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol sudah menghilang, dan postur tubuhnya tegak seperti biasanya.

Sehun mendekat, alisnya berkerut. "Kalau kau tidak percaya bisa melakukannya, maka kau tidak akan bisa. Kau pikir pengendalianku terhadap api muncul saat aku pertama kali bisa mengeluarkan api? Tidak. Aku mengasahnya sampai mereka berubah menjadi senjata yang kumiliki sekarang."

"Kalian butuh waktu berdua?" keluh Chanyeol.

Sehun mengabaikannya, menggengam tanganku dan mengangkatnya seolah aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"Ini bisa menjadi senjata yang hebat. Kau hanya pernah berlatih untuk menahan kekuatanmu, tapi apa yang kau dapatkan? Berhentilah mencoba menyingkirkannya dan taklukan dengan kemauanmu."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin kekuatanku bertambah?" Kelelahan karena terus-terusan mengeluarkan listrik membuat suaraku serak. "Kekuatan mungkin simbol status untuk vampir, tapi aku tak pernah menginginkan semua ini sejak awal. Mereka menghancurkan hidupku lebih dari sekali dan tanpa meminum darah vampir, mereka membunuhku. Aku ingin mengurangi kekuatanku, bukan menambahnya."

"Kau ingin bertahan hidup, bukan?" katanya tanpa ampun. "Kalau kau seperti sekarang, kebanyakan vampir bisa melukaimu. Sekarang harapanmu adalah siapapun yang menyuruh menculikmu tidak menyebarkan apa-apa tentang kemampuan fisikmu, tapi kalau dia sudah melakukannya, kau akan terkenal di dunia kami. Jika itu terjadi dan kau tetap tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, berada dibawah perlindunganku selamanya, atau belajar mempertahankan dirimu sendiri. Pilihanmu."

Sialan. Sehun benar-benar tahu tombol mana yang harus ditekan. Mengembangkan kemampuanku mungkin akan memiliki kerugian untuk kondisi mental dan fisikku, tapi lebih baik daripada tak berdaya saat ada yang berusaha menculikku.

"Baiklah," kataku setelah berhenti cukup lama. "Aku akan mengasah kemampuanku menjadi senjata terbaik yang bisa dihasilkan."

Sehun menangkup wajahku dan ibu jarinya membelai pipiku. Suaranya merendah. "Pertama kau harus melepaskan rasa bersalahmu akan kematian ibumu. Itu membuatmu lemah."

Perkataannya menamparku. "Kau tidak berhak," pekikku, menyentakkan tangannya dari wajahku. "Aku tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang itu, jadi kau mencurinya dari pikiranku! Apakah aku membicarakan kenanganmu disungai? Tidak, karena kau tidak memberitahuku atas keinginanmu, jadi aku tidak pernah membicarakannya. Jangan ungkit ini, Sehun. Aku serius."

"Aku akan pergi," gumam Chanyeol, menjauhi dari kami.

Aku mengabaikannya, terlalu fokus pada vampir dihadapanku. Sehun memandangku balik dengan keras kepala.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa-bawa kenanganku di sungai karena aku sudah mengatasi rasa bersalahku akan hal itu sejak lama. Tapi kau benar. Kau tidak menceritakannya kepadaku, jadi aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi... kecuali kau membiarkan hal itu menghalangimu."

Sesuatu terasa membakar didalamku ketika Sehun mengataknnya. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatanku menggebu-gebu dibawah kulitku seolah meminta dibebaskan.

"Akan aku tunjukkan apa yang menghalangiku," geramku, menggerakkan tanganku ke patung pahlawan perang seukuran manusia di dekatku. Kilat panjang berwarna putih keluar dari kulitku, mengarah ke leher patung. Sebagian dari diriku pasti menahan diri saat dengan Chanyeol tadi, tapi kali ini, kilatnya menembus leher patung itu. Kepala yang terbuat dari porselen itu jatuh ketanah, pecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Chanyeol berlari kembali dan melihat ke arah pecahan patung itu denga tampang horor. "Itu patung Grecian berusia lima abad!"

Kemarahanku langsung menghilang ketika aku melihat ke kekacauan yang aku perbuat. Merasa malu dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Adikku Taemin selalu menghancurkan sesuatu ketika marah, dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah seperti itu. Sekarang aku malah menghancurkan patung mahal dan bersejarah.

"Aku minta maaf," kataku, menatap ke arah Sehun, tapi ekspresinya menghentikanku untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau lihat?" katanya dengan nada puas yang jelas. "Senjata yang hebat, seperti yang aku katakan. Sekarang kau mengetahui kemampuanmu, dan kita akan terus meningkatkannya."

* * *

Setelah aku mandi, aku melihat pintu kamarku yang menghubungkan ke ruang duduk terbuka. Tadi tertutup waktu aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Gumaman pelan terdengar dari ruangan itu. Penasaran, aku mengeratkan jubah mandiku dan mengintip dari pinggiran pintu

Tidak lain adalah Sehun yang duduk di sofa kulit, tanpa jaket, dengan kaki dinaikan ke meja depannya, dan menonton film vampir dari semua yang ada. Aku menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menyukai hal seperti itu."

Sehun menoleh ke arahku. "Hal seperti ini cukup menghibur. Kalau bukan digambarkan sebagai makhluk-makhluk haus darah, maka kami makhluk dungu emosional yang merengek karena kehilangan hidup kami."

"Berarti kau pasti menyukai film yang menceritakan kembali hidupmu."

"Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak menceritakan kembali hidupku," katanya dengan santai, tapi matanya bersinau hijau zamrud. "Mereka menceritakan karangan Stoker, yang sama sekali tidak ada miripnya denganku kecuali julukanku-dan itupun bahkan salah. Drakula bukan berarti anak dari iblis. Artinya adalah anak dari naga, atau ayahku yang dikenal di zaman ini."

Aku seharusnya tidak membahas ini. Kali ini aku menyalahkan fakta bahwa aku lelah dan masih kesal karena Sehun membawa-bawa kematian ibuku tadi, intinya kami berdua bersalah.

"Lupakan saja," gumamku.

Sehun bangkit, dan berjalan ke arahku dengan perlahan seperti predator yang tahu mangsanya tidak akan bisa lari.

"Kau punya hak untuk mengetahui tentang orang yang kau jadikan kekasihmu. Banyak dari sejarah yang merupakan kesalahan, tapi ada beberapa yang benar, bahkan motivasiku kadang digambarkan dengan salah."

Ketika dia sampai di hadapanku, dia merambatkan jarinya naik di sepanjang kerah jubah mandiku. Cahaya dari perapian semakin menegaskan garis wajahnya, dan mata tembaganya yang nampak memiliki api tersendiri.

"Lanjutkan," katanya dengan tantangan yang lembut. "Tanyakan sesuatu padaku."

Aku membuang muka, merasa tertarik tapi bingung dengan penawarannya. "Sehun, sungguh. Aku hanya tahu dari yang dikatakan film, dan kau sudah bilang kalau itu salah. Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang harus-"

"Bohong," potongnya, lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada tuduhan. "Kau punya pertanyaan, jadi tanyakanlah."

"Apakah Jongsuk hyung benar?" Kataku sebelum aku bisa menghentikan diriku. "Apakah kau akan mematahkan hatiku?"

Tepat setelah aku mengatakannya, aku berharap bisa menariknya kembali. Kami setuju bahwa cinta tidak akan ada diantara kami dan disini aku membicarakan patah hati seperti remaja. Mungkin ini pertanda bahwa aku sudah terlalu terhanyut perasaan dalam hubungan ini.

Sehun bersandar di pinggiran pintu, membuat badannya sangat dekat denganku

"Kenapa aku ingin mematahkan hatimu?"

 _"Because you can be a merciless bastard at times,"_ jawabku jujur.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya. "Benar, tapi aku ingin bersamamu." Kepalanya menunduk, mulutnya membelai leherku membuat tubuhku merasa merinding.

Bahkan ditengah perasaan senang karena perilakunya padaku, aku merasa tusukan kecil kekecewaan. Aku tidak mencari janji untuk selamanya, tapi aku berharap untuk mendengar sesuatu yang... lebih dari ini. Sehun menginginkanku bersamanya sekarang, tapi bagaimana setelah kita berhasil menangkap musuh misterius ini dan aku tidak lagi dibutuhkan untuk tinggal bersamanya? Apakah kita akan melakukan hubungan jarak jauh antara Korea dan disini? Ataukah dia akan memintaku untuk tinggal? Jika iya, apakah jawabanku?

"Apakah kau merasakan sesuatu padaku selain gairah?" Aku memaksakan diriku untuk bertanya. Tidak sampai mengatakannya baru aku menyadari bahwa jawabannya sangat penting untukku. Ya, aku terlalu jatuh pada Sehun.

Mulutnya terus membelai kulitku dengan sentuhan lembut yang mengirim sengatan listrik keseluruh tubuhku, meskipun aku gugup menanti jawabannya.

"Kau menantang kekuasaanku di hadapan seluruh orang-orangku." Kata Sehun. "Dan apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kau menyuruhku menyetrum Chanyeol berkali-kali," jawabku, tidak yakin apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Aku memberinya hukuman yang lebih ringan sambil menunjukkan padamu bagaimana caranya mengembangkan kekuatanmu," jawab Sehun dengan suara lembut yang menggoda. "Kalau aku hanya merasakan gairah kepadamu, Chanyeol pasti akan tertancap di tiang itu untuk seminggu, dan kau, pengganggu kecilku, tidak akan berada disini bersamaku sekarang."

Bukan kata-kata yang romantis, tapi tetap membuat luapan kebahagian dalam diriku. Okay, jadi ini bukan cinta, tapi setidaknya hal ini sesuatu yang nyata untuk Sehun. Dan itu cukup untuk saat ini. Sebelum Sehun menanyakan bagaimana perasaanku padanya _-pertanyaan yang belum siap aku jawab dengan emosiku yang naik turun-_ aku mengganti topik pembicaraan kami.

"Benar-benar dirimu membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu: menghukum Chanyeol dan melatih kekuatanku."

Aku bermaksud untuk membuatnya terdengar lugas, tapi sangat sulit dengan tiap belaian mulut Sehun yang membuat jemariku menggulung. Entah pengalihanku berhasil atau dia memang tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang aku rasakan, karena dia menjawab perkataan lisanku daripada yang aku ucapkan dalam hati.

"Seperti yang aku bilang- _due diligence."_

Jawabannya membuatku mengingat satu-satunya hal kecil yang aku dapatkan setelah seharian duduk dan memegang tulang.

"Dalang misterius itu," mulaiku, napasku tercekat saat Sehun membelai leherku dengan giginya yang sekarang mengeluarkan dua taring tajam. "Dia memiliki cincin yang aneh. Seperti milikmu, hanya saja didepannya burung bukan naga sepertimu."

Mulut Sehun langsung berhenti. "Burung apa?"

"Gagak mungkin? Sulit untuk mengetahuinya karena aku hanya melihat cincinnya saat dia bergerak ketika berbicara-"

Sehun menghilang dari ruangan sebelum aku selesai berbicara, jubah mandiku sedikit berkibar karena kecepatannya. Aku berkedip bingung. Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun sudah kembali, memegang sobekan sebuah kertas.

"Apakah seperti ini yang kau lihat?"

Aku mengambil kertas kuning itu dari Sehun, tidak mengerti bahasa yang dituliskan dengan tulisan antik disana, tapi aku mengenali gambarnya.

"Iya, benar. Aku pikir yang ada di paruh burung itu sebuah ranting, tapi setelah aku lihat ternyata _hoop_ kecil."

Sehun menggumamkan sesuatu di bahasa yang aku tidak mengerti, aku rasa Sehun sedang menerjemahkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Dia mengetahui simbol itu, jadi cincin itu adalah petunjuk. Dan itu merupakan hal baik, bukan?

Sehun menatapku, ekspresi wajahnya begitu keras dan kaku, sampai aku hampir melangkah mundur.

"Cincin itu memiliki simbol milik keluarga Corvinus. Orang terakhir yang aku lihat memilikinya adalah Mihaly Szilagyi."

"Orang yang mirip dengan sketsa itu," kataku pelan. "Kau bilang kau sudah membakarnya sampai mati, tapi bukti-bukti ini tidak menunjukkan demikian."

"Benar." Suara Sehun terdengar tegas. Lalu tatapannya menghujam kearahku. "Berpakaianlah yang hangat. Kita keluar sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/n:**

Hehe... jadi.. yah.. erm.. well, saya masih idup sebenernya :3 tapi kena wb yang bener-bener wb, kelas 12, sekolah fullday, mana novel obnya gatau kemana lagi jadi yah...gitu deh :'3

btw akhirnya setelah nongol di grup dan diminta buat ngelanjutin akhirnya ff ini bisa lanjut walaupun nranslate sendiri sih jadi mohon makhlum kalo amatir. Dan tengs grup kalo bukan karena kalian mungkin aku gak bakalan lanjut karna niatnya emang mau hiatusin ff ini3

buat ff lain... sedang diusahakan. Tapi saya gak janji. /sungkem/


End file.
